Time for Forever
by I Am Switzerland101
Summary: Lucy and Annabelle Cameron are sick of being abused by their step-mother, so they leave Oregon and move to La Push. Lucy is resistant and Paul is pissed, what's new? Throw Collin and Embry to the mix and you have a party.
1. Prologue

**(A/N): **

**Ok so I am here with another story. I figured I may as well give you guys something to pre-occupy you until I can update my other stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_** no matter how many times I beg for them from Stephenie Meyer she just wont let me have them.**

Time for Forever

Epilogue:

I never imagined my life ending this way, from the people we cared so much for. I knew it was over me, but I had to protect _her._

She was more important than my own life. I had no choice; die, or live without the one I most cared for. She was like my own. I had to let her live. So now, I face my demise, but I do not care what happens to me as long as she is safe.

I never regretted anything, but not being able to protect her. So I guess this is it, this is my fate. I take one last breath and wait for them to kill me.

**(A/N)**

**So just a little bit here, but there will be more! So any who please review even if it is just to say good or bad. I don't like flames, but you can post them if you want. So Review please.**


	2. Welcome Home

**Ok here is chapter 1. I try to make my main character a lot like me. I made her funny, but she can hold her own and be serious when the time comes.**

**Disclaimer: Ok so I still don't own **_**Twilight **_**and it bites, but I do own Lucy, Johnny, and Annabelle.**

Chapter 1: Welcome Home

"No!" I shouted. "I'm leaving and you can't stop me. I have to go," I said more calmly toward my father for about the millionth time today.

"Please Lucy don't do this, you can't just pack up and leave. You still have half a year left of school," my father pleaded with me.

"I am legally 18 as of now, Robert. You cannot keep me here any longer. I will finish my education in La Push and I've already been accepted to Yale. I just got my trust fund money from Grams to use for clothes, food, and school for Annabelle and I," I explained to him while loading up the last of my things in a tiny suitcase.

"Please, I understand that I can't keep you here but not my baby. Don't take my Annie with you," he begged, on the verge of tears.

"No," I whispered. "You made it this way. You brought that awful woman into this house and our lives and she abused Annabelle."

"She never did that. You're lying," he accused me.

I held up the court order, which said that Annabelle Cameron, my sister, was beaten and/or abused at age 12 and 13. The court order also states that I have full custody rights and am her legal guardian. He read it over and then threw at me.

"No!" he screamed at me. "That's a fake, Steph would _never_ hurt her. Never!" he bellowed.

"Think whatever you want, the court gave _me_ custody rights of her. I am _not_ going let her stay here and get abused by _your wife!_ We're leaving. I booked us a plane that should leave at eleven tonight. Annabelle is in the car if you want to say goodbye," I told him, carrying the rest of our suitcases out to my car.

"Fine, but if she wants to come back you _better _be sure you bring her back," he sneered at me as he followed me out to my car.

"Annabelle," I said as we approached my car. "Dad wants to say goodbye. I'll give you a minute. I have to call mom and tell her we will be arriving the around 12-ish," I told my baby sister.

"Ok," she replied in her baby like voice. She got out the passenger's side of the car and slowly walked toward our father. I went around to the driver's side and climbed in throwing my bags in the back seat. I took out my cell phone and called my mom. It went straight to voicemail so I left a brief message explaining our arrival tonight. After about three more minutes, Annabelle got inside the car and buckled up. She took out an envelope out of her baggy jacket pocket as I backed out of the driveway.

"Whatcha got there kiddo?" I asked her.

"Oh, nothing. Well, actually, I don't know I haven't opened it yet. Dad gave it to me," she explained, looking at it apprehensively.

"Well, are you going to open?" I asked, redirecting my attention to the road.

"I don't know. You open it," she said, shoving the envelope at me.

"Hey there!" I said, shoving it back at her. "It wasn't addressed to me _and_ I am kind of busy driving," I explained, turning the car onto the freeway to the airport.

"I'm scared to open it. I don't know what it is. What if it's from _her_ ?" she asked, her frame shuddering.

"Don't open it yet, but you have to sooner or later," I said.

"I choose later," she replies, stuffing it in her knapsack.

"Here, I'll make you a deal. _I_ will open it on the plane and read through it. If it is from her I won't let you read it. God only knows what that woman would say to you and you're already too freaked out," I assured her.

"Ok."

We had just arrived at the gate of our plane when our flight was boarding. Good luck was with us. We made our way toward the back of the plane where our seats were and stowed our carry-on luggage in the overhead carrier, save for my backpack. About 20 minutes later we were flying. I loved flying more than anything—except dirt bike riding—it was such a thrill. I had especially loved landing. My favorite time flying was when I went to New York and the plane kept getting rocky throughout the whole flight. Annabelle, on the other hand, was terrified of flying. She hates, no loathes, flying as much as I hate sailing. She gets air sick and I get seasick.

For most of the flight Anna held my hand until it turned white because there was a massive snowstorm. I told her to just go to sleep and I would wake her up when we get there. She complied and let go of my hand. I took out my i-pod and softly sand along to Mumford and Sons.

A couple minutes passed and then a man to the left of me said, "Excuse me?" I pause the song and took out my ear buds.

"Yes?" I asked politely, though I was a little peeved he interrupted me. I looked up at him. Even I had to admit he was cute. He had light brown hair and dark green eyes. He looked tall and he definitely had a good body.

"I was just going to say you have a lovely voice." He smiles.

Oh my god. He heard me. I blushed a deep pink and ducked behind my hazel colored hair to hide my blazing face. He reached over and tucked the strands behind my ear.

"Don't be embarrassed. I'm sure no one else heard. I only heard because I am sitting right next to you." He chuckled.

Is he flirting with me? Hmm, if he is I won't argue.

"Oh," I say, my face slowly regaining color. "I'm glad you think so but I'm not that good."

"I think you are. By the way, I'm John or Johnny," he said, extending his hand to me.

I took it and gently shook it. Wow he has a really strong grip, I thought.

"I'm Lucy, nice to meet you," I say as I pull my hand from his.

After about an hour of talking to Johnny, I learned that he is heading to Forks to take of his sick, elderly grandma and to see his younger brother Mike before he goes to college. He is already an early college graduate from Princeton and owns his own real estate business.

I told him about my Mom and that the talking beauty next to me is my little sister Annabelle. We discussed about my college choice and he told me that he didn't get accepted to Yale, but if he did, he would have turned it down for Princeton. I didn't tell him why Annabelle and I were moving to La Push, just that we wanted to live with our real mom. After an hour, the flight attendant told us we would be landing at Sea-tac in 10 minutes. Johnny asked me if he could give me his number and I said yes and took his phone from him and entered my cell phone number. He said if I ever wanted to get together and hang out to call him. I agreed.

Our flight landed and I woke up Anna. "Wow you were right I didn't get sick or anything," she said getting up to stretch.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't shut up either," I teased her.

"Oh, no. I thought you said I stopped doing that?" she screeched.

"Yeah, you did, but about a month ago it started again." I smiled sheepishly. "Now come on, we have to get off the plane now," I said, getting our carry-on items. We walked off the plane and went to get the rest of our luggage from baggage claim. We spotted our paint splatter designed suitcases and grabbed them. We made our way to the rental car place and waited in line for about 5 minutes until we were up.

"Ok, what kind of cars ya got left?" I asked the bored older looking man.

"Well we have a small Sedan, a Buick truck, or we have the last Mustang convertible left," he said, pointing to a paper which had the cars and prices on it.

I looked down at Annabelle who just shrugged. Well that was helpful, I thought.

"Hmm, well I think we're gonna get that Mustang," I told to him.

I found out that the envelope my dad gave Anna had his credit card and a photo album in it. He told Anna, in a note attached to the credit card, to use his money for anything important. Anna sighed and I gave the man the credit card and my ID. He asked me how long we needed it and I told him three days. My car should be here in about a day or two, I figure. He gave me the key and we walked outside to wait until the car arrived.

"Why did you get that car? You know we didn't need something expensive," Anna scolded me.

She is usually the adult figure in our relationship. She keeps me in check and I am the one who gets us to have fun. However, man is she grumpy right now. Well, it is almost eleven she hadn't slept long.

"Stop being a stick in the mud. This may be the only time I get to drive a Mustang. I want to do it while I have the money to," I told her, poking her side.

She slapped my hands away and said, "Fine, whatever, but it's too late and too cold to put the roof down," she said, pulling her sweater closer to herself.

"Yes mom," I teased her and patted her head. Our car arrived seconds later and we put our bags in the trunk. "We're staying with mom right now until I can find a house to rent. That is of course if you still want to live with me."

"I want to live with you," she said, getting in the passenger's seat. I went around to the driver's side and we buckled in. I drove out of the parking lot and down the freeway.

"Man this baby can drive," I said, speeding up to 80 mph.

"Luc, can you please slow down a little. It's dark and the roads are kind of icy," Annabelle said, clutching the handle bar. Until she had told me that, I hadn't even realized it was icy out. I could have gotten us in an accident. I'm such a bad sister. I slowed the car down to 55 and slowed on the turns.

After an hour and a half we were at the borderline of La Push and I slowed to 45. Minutes later, we arrived at the small two-story house my mother owned. We left our bags in the car, locked it, and made our way up to the house. I knocked on the door and a grumpy looking woman opened the door. "What do you—" she stopped what she was saying and looked at us, her eyes widening in shock.

"Hey mom," I said shyly, giving an awkward wave with my fingers.

"Oh my, come in," she said, shooing us inside. "Wow I thought you guys wouldn't get her until tomorrow?" she asked. I told Anna to go upstairs and go to bed in our old room.

"Well, we managed to get an early flight," I explained.

"I'll say," she said, pouring me some left over coffee. Cold, just the way I like it. She always remembers the little things. I love my mom.

"Welcome home, then."


	3. Holy Flajolese

**Chapter 2: "Holy Flajolese?" pronounced (flah-joe-leeyz)**

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up feeling slightly dizzy. Hmm, maybe it's just getting up that's making me this way. After coming home last night I felt oddly relaxed. Perhaps it was the knowledge of knowing Annabelle was safe without Stephaney to hurt her. I looked over to see where Anna went to bed only to find it empty. I snapped up in an instant. I frantically threw the covers off me and ran as fast as I could downstairs. On my way down, I ran into something extremely hard. Like a brick wall, I thought. I looked up to what I had hit and was surprised to find that I had to crane my neck up to look. There stood an unbelievably tall man; he looked to be almost seven feet. He was very handsome, in that I'm the boss older looking kind of way. He had black hair that was cropped short above his ears, a broad face, and black as night eyes. I didn't realize the impact of running into him was making me fall back until two very hot hands held me back up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to knock you down" he apologized. "You must be Linda's daughter, Lucy? I'm Sam Uley, nice to meet you," he said, extending his hand out.

I took it and shook it gently. Wow, I thought that Johnny guy had a strong hand shake.

"Yup in the flesh," I replied, gesturing toward myself. "Uh not to seem rude or anything, but, um, why are you in my house?" I ask. "I mean, you're not gonna kill me right? I know I can't take you, but I _can_ scream like bloody hell."

"No." He chuckles. "I'm not going to kill you. I was just going to ask Linda if she's going to the council meeting tonight."

"Oh. Um, I don't exactly know where she is at the moment. Also have you seen a girl anywhere around here? She's like 5'3, really tiny, light brown/blonde hair, and bluish-purple eyes," I ask, looking around the house.

"Um, no. Why?" he asks, following my gaze over the house. Oh shit! I lost Annabelle! Ahh! Dad is going to kill me when he finds out.

"Um, well, I may have lost her. She's my sister, her name is Annabelle," I explained.

"I'm sure she's fine. Maybe she's just outside?" he suggested. Hmm, outside…. She likes walking and hiking maybe…. No she would have said something.

Just then the front door opens and my mother and Annabelle came in. I side step Sam's huge form and ran head long into Annabelle. I pick her up and started swinging her in circles.

"Holy flajolese, yes! You're alive! Omg! I thought you were dead! I don't know what I would have done if you were dead!" I exclaim, still spinning around and jumping up and down.

"Luc, I'm getting motion sickness. Can you please put me down now? I just ate and I don't think you'd like it very much if I threw up on you," she says, covering her mouth.

I gently set her down and laugh nervously.

"Jeez, we leave for a couple of hours and you go and think we've died," my mother says, laughing with a shake of her head.

"Well, when someone doesn't leave you a note and doesn't wake you up to tell you they're leaving then I think that person has a right to freak out a bit," I say defensively.

"Uh, sis, we did leave you a note. There's a sticky note on your head." My little sister points toward my forehead.

I reach up and sure enough I feel a piece of paper on my head. I take it off and read it.

_Hey sis if you're reading this then I'm probably still at lunch with mom. You looked too peaceful to wake and your snores were too loud to say anything to you. We'll be back by 2 pm._

_Love you,_

_AnnaBelle_

"Oh." Was all I said.

I blush a deep red, realizing that Sam had probably read that. God, I'm such an idiot! I mentally slapped my self on the head after realizing this. I look over at Sam who was laughing silently. That just made me blush even harder. I walk over to him and poke him in the chest.

"You just stood there that whole time with me and you didn't tell me I had a post-it note on my head?" I accuse him.

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew," he says, putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"Humph, fine. What time is it anyway?" I ask, yawning and stretching my hands up over my head.

"It's almost 3pm Luc. You might want to go and put some clothes on," Annabelle says, pointedly looking at my body.

I glanced down only to find I had a sports bra and underwear on. I blush again and folded my hands over my flat stomach. "Um, if you will excuse me," I say, running up stairs and into my room to change.

When I get there I throw on a pair of dark washed jeans that had fashionable rips on the knees and a light pink fuzzy sweater. I went into the bathroom, brushed my hair, pulled it into a nice ponytail with a few loose strands coming out of my face. I put my bangs, which curved around my face, to the right side of my face and flipped it to make that natural looking wave. I hastily brushed my teeth to get out any signs of morning breath and quickly swiped some mascara on and put a little bit of my light strawberry flavored lip gloss.

I walk out of my room, grabbing a pair of multi-colored ankle socks and make my way downstairs, slipping them on. I walk more gracefully this time into the living room only to find it empty.

"Hello?" I call out.

"In here," I hear my mother call out from the kitchen.

I walk into the kitchen only to find my mother and Annabelle.

"Where's Sam?" I ask, my disappointment showing in my voice.

"He went home to his _fiancé,_" Annabelle told me, dragging out the word fiancé. I turn to fake glare at her and then turn to face my mother.

"Yup, he's engaged to a lovely girl named Emily Young," my mom explains to me. Well that sucks, a really hot guy and he's taken. I sit down on the kitchen island and pout.

"Don't worry sis, we saw some of his friends at lunch today. They're equally as hot." Annabelle giggles.

"Hardy har har. Make fun all you want, it's not my fault I'm single and just so happened to be looking for some fun. I made a promise to myself on the way here. I am going to date around and not have 'relationships'. They're far too much work," I say, sighing.

"Wait, I'm lost. What are you guys talking about?" Our mom asks us, taking a sip of tea from her mug.

"Oh, Mom, don't you know? Lucy here is a heartbreaker," my sister explains.

"Hey! That's not _all_ true. I had a serious relationship and that _so _didn't work out so I'm just going to have fun from now on," I say, defending myself.

"Mhmm, just don't go out on like five different dates a week. It is _not_ appealing in any way."

"Yeah yeah, whatever," I grumble, jumping off the counter and making my way toward the fridge.

"Lucy, I didn't know you were like that. Hmm, you learn something new every day," Mom says.

"I wasn't until last year. I didn't even date until my Jr. Year. So, this Sam guy, you said his friends were equally hot?" I ask Annabelle, grabbing some grapes from the fridge.

"Yup, but the one's we saw all had girlfriends."

"Darn it," I mutter. "Wait, does he have more friends?" I ask her. She just shrugs so I turn to my mom. She looks down at her tea, avoiding my gaze. "Well?" I ask her impatiently.

"Yes, there are more of them. I wouldn't get your hopes up if I were you Lucy." She sighs.

"Why? Are they gay or something?" I ask, popping grapes into my mouth.

"No, but I don't know. They don't hang out with people outside their group. Except Paul, he'll date any girl if he thinks he can get some and if she's hot."

I choke on the grape I was eating and Annabelle cringes at my mom's words. I never knew she would talk that way in front of us.

I quickly recover and say, "Hmm, I don't want a man whore, but I'm sure I could attract the attention of at least _one_ of them."

"Lucy, I'm just saying don't get your hopes up." She goes to the sink and washed out her cup.

"Don't worry. If I can't get any of them to notice me I have a backup plan," I say, throwing the stem of the grapes away and sit next to Annabelle at the table.

"What's that Lucy? Are you going to go lez?" My sister chuckles

"No. Actually when you were sleeping on the plane the guy sitting next to us gave me his number. He's name is Johnny and oh mi gawd he is super cute!" I gush.

"I swear mom it's like this wherever we go. She gets every guy to fawn all over her after being near them. No offence, but if I wasn't your sister I would think very badly of you." Annabelle says, clucking her tongue. I smacked her arm playfully.

"Well as long as she's only dating and not doing anything else than that then I guess it's normal," our mom says.

"Yeah, it's perfectly normal. Besides, guys flirt with _you_ wa_y _more than me. You're too much of a prude to do anything about it," I tell her, watching Annabelle blush and hide her head in her hands.

"Is that true Anna?" Mom asks.

Annabelle looked up from her hands and replies, "Yeah."

"Yeah, almost every guy in her freshmen class wanted to jump her when they saw her," I tell my Mom.

"Lucy, shut up it wasn't like that," Annabelle complains, getting up from her chair and making her way up to our room. She says over her shoulder before she ascends the stairs, "I am going to take a quick shower, and get ready for tonight."

I turn back to where my mom stands at the counter. "What's tonight?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Sam invited you and Annabelle to the beach tonight for a little party they're throwing to welcome you guys," she explains.

"You think after living here when we were little that they would have done that already," I say.

"Yes I know, but you left when you were five and you only got to visit me once a year for a few weeks over the summer. Even when you did visit we would spend our time somewhere else. They thought since this is more permanent that they would welcome you more openly."

"But why? I mean, we did live here so why do we need to be re-welcomed or whatever. We aren't just some city people who up and left deciding to go to some small town. I _am_ Quileute, why the big introduction?" I asked.

"I don't know, Luc. I guess a lot of people don't know you and they want to get to know you. None of them know Annabelle; this is a perfect opportunity for her to make new friends while she's here."

"Alright, I'm always up for a party but you're not going are you?" I ask her. "Not being rude or anything Mom but I don't want to have you by me all night while I am trying to hook up with a guy."

"Lucy!" she scolds me. "I wasn't going to go but now that you say that I think I just might".

"Kidding, kidding." I raise my hands up.

She rolls her eyes.

"So when is this party going to start?" I asks, my eyes lighting up at the thought of meeting new people.

**Paul's POV**

I was lounging down on my couch about ready to go to sleep when Seth and Brady decide to barge into my house, slamming the door against the wall. They come in and jump into my two recliners across from each other.

"Man, dude, did you see that girl when she was walking out of the diner?" Brady says loudly over to Seth.

"Yes. Who is she? She looks Quileute, but I've never seen her here before," Seth says just as loud.

I pick up two couch pillows and chuck them at Seth and Brady's heads. "Ow, Paul! Why'd you do that?" Seth says, flinging the pillow back at me. Brady just tucks it under his head.

I catch the pillow Seth threw easily and say, "Cause you two jackasses don't know how to shut the hell up, that's why," I growl at them. Usually I'm hostile toward my pack brothers but I am even more so today.

"Jesus, Paul, we know you're a jerk to us a lot, but this is a different kind of mean. What's wrong with you?" Seth asks, looking genuinely concerned.

"Nothing, it's just, you know how Sam is making all the guys who don't have imprints work the double shift? Well, I'm the one who's been taking Jared's shift and he has until Christmas off to plan a proposal for Kim. I haven't slept in about three days, so if you'll excuse me I would like to have a peaceful nap until the party tonight," I tell them, going up to my room on the top floor.

"Ok, don't sleep too long or else you're gonna miss the party and I'm not waking you up. And believe me, you _don't _want to miss this one," Seth says when I reach the first step of the stairs.

I turn around to see Seth smirking over at Brady. "Why would I not want to miss this one?" I ask skeptically.

"Weren't you listening at all to Sam this morning? He said that there are two new girls who moved here and this was there welcoming party or something," Seth explains.

"Ok and your point here is…?" I ask impatiently, wanting to go to sleep.

"My point _is_, while me and Brady were getting off patrol this afternoon, I saw one of them, and she is _hot_." Seth grins.

"If that's what one of them looks like imagine what her older sister looks like," Brady says, putting his feet on my coffee table.

"Hey, get your damn feet off my table. You're gonna break it," I sneer at him. He quickly takes them off and shrugs innocently.

"Ok, so they're hot?" I ask, turning toward Seth.

"Ye—" Seth started to say before Brady cut him off.

"Hell yeah and Sam said that was the younger one we saw too."

I look at Seth to get reassurance.

"Yup," he says popping the p. "He's right but Sam said not to get involved unless someone imprints on one of them."

"Like hell I won't. If she's hot I'm doing her. Screw what Sam says."

"Dude, I wouldn't go that far. I heard Sam telling Emily her mom is Linda from the council."

Oh crap. Well there's my chance. Linda hates me; well I wouldn't say hate, but doesn't like me like she likes the other guys. She thinks of me as a guy that just wants one thing from a girl and when she gives it up to me I leave her. Actually, I can't blame her that is what I usually do; she also doesn't like me because I have the worst temper, beside Mark, Jared's younger brother. I know if she didn't want me to date people around here and break their hearts then she definitely won't let me date her daughter. But that doesn't mean I can't try, right?

"You know what? I don't give a damn about what anyone says. If she wants me then I certainly won't object," I say, turning around and walking back up the stairs again.

"Yeah, whatever man, just don't expect anything to happen. Sam could order you to stay away if that's what Linda wants." Brady calls up to me.

I walk down my long hallway, ignoring him. I reached my bedroom door, go inside, and collapse in bed.


	4. Dude, just calm the hell down

**Chapter 3-Dude, just calm the hell down**

Annabelle and I finished getting ready at about seven and arrived at the beach at ten past seven. I for one had no idea why someone would want to have a beach party in the middle of December in one of the coldest places in the US, but our mom said they should be having bonfires to warm it up. Thank god we're wearing warm clothes, is all I thought when we arrive. I had on a very warm and tight thermal navy blue sweater dress with light washed skinny jeans. I had my hair curled down to keep my ears warm and wore a white beanie. I wore my fuzzy white snow boots with thermal socks on to keep me warmer.

Annabelle was dressed in the same except she had on a dark purple sweater dress and white skinny jeans. She also had on black fuzzy snow boots and a black beanie. She left her hair straight and only put on very light lip balm which I was very disappointed in. I loved for my sister to dress herself up and put make-up on. She always looks like a model when she does. I park my car along side the street and turn it off. I pull out our white and black leather gloves from the glove compartment and slip my white ones on as Anna put her black ones on. This was basically Annabelle's and mine routine when we lived in Oregon.

I looked in the back seat for our jackets, which were both matching to our gloves, and I ask Annabelle, "Here's the plan if anything get's out of hand like drugs we leave, got it?" She nods.

"We always have to either stick together the whole night or we tell each other where we're going. I don't need to lose you tonight. Most importantly. I want you to meet new people. No more shyness, here you're a new person so you can be outgoing," I tell her. From what everyone knows about my sister back in Oregon, she's extremely shy. With me and the rest of the family, she is very open.

"Lucy, I don't know if I can. I don't even know any of these people," she says, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Look at me." She turns her head and looks me in the eyes. "I'm here, just remember that. People are going to like you, don't be so hard on yourself. Just relax while you're there and remember we can stick together the whole night," I reassure her.

"Ok, let's go," she says, unlocking her door and stepping out.

I step out of the car and lock it behind me. It was a little breezy but beside that it was nice. The sun had set about an hour ago and the moon wasn't out yet so it was completely dark and we couldn't see where we were going. I pulled out my cell phone and opened it to show some light to where we were heading. We walked about twenty feet until we heard loud music and people. There was a glow up ahead and we could see now. I put away my cell phone and grabbed Annabelle's hand.

"I'm cold so I want to get to that fire and fast. We're going to run for it, ok. Go!" I yell, running to where we saw the fire's glow. We slowed down when we reached the edge of the beach and I let Anna's hand go. We started getting closer to the fire and all the people. It looked to be about hundred or so people and I felt Annabelle tense beside me.

I leaned down to her and whispered in her ear, "Anna its ok, don't worry I will be with you the whole time I promise."

We continued walking down the beach until we got to one of the fires. I looked around to see if Sam was here, but I couldn't see him. I looked around me and saw that all these people were Quileute. They looked to be about my age (18) maybe younger. I grab Annabelle's hand and lead her over to one of the logs. I sit down and she sits beside me. I continue looking around until someone taps me on the shoulder. I jump up about five feet in the air. I look around to see who had done that and give them a piece of my mind but then I see that it's Sam. He was standing there with his arms wrapped around a beautiful girl who looked to be about twenty. The left side of her face was pressed against his side but then she moved to get a closer look at me.

When I saw her full face, I was shocked, but not by the scars she had, extending from the tip of her hairline all the way to her chin. She was incredibly beautiful when looking full on; even with the scars she was ravishing. I stood up and so did Annabelle.

"Hello, nice to see you guys again," Sam says.

"Yeah, you left before I had a chance to say goodbye" I pout and Sam laughs.

"Hello, I am Emily Young; it's very nice to meet you. Linda has told me all about you two." After she shakes my hand she turns to Annabelle and offers her hand to her as well.

"You must be Annabelle," Emily said while Anna shook her hand lightly.

"Yes I am, my mom has told me about you too," Annabelle replies.

"Oh, nothing bad I hope," Emily chuckles.

"No, she just said that you and Sam are engaged."

"Yes, we are," she replies, looking down at her scarred left hand and admiring a little gold wedding band with little diamonds all around it.

She then looks up at Sam; it wasn't the kind of gross perverted kind of look that most people give each other when they're together, it was powerful. It was like Emily was the only girl in the world to him and nothing else was even there, it was just him and her. After a minute I started to feel intrusive and looked away.

Finally after about a couple minutes of us just standing there Sam turned back to us like he just now noticed we were still there. "So, are you guys having a good time so far?" Sam asks us.

"Oh, yeah, sure," I lie. Sam notices and frowns.

"I want to introduce you to some people," he says, letting go of Emily's shoulder and substituting for her hand.

"Sure."

Sam turned in the direction of where there was another fire and we followed. After walking away from where most of the people were we arrived at a smaller fire. I took in my surroundings and gaped. In front of us were about eight incredibly huge guys and three other smaller girls. I looked at all their faces in the dim fire light. They were amazingly beautiful, like Roman gods kind of beautiful. I examined their faces and they all looked about the same. Almost all of them had strong chiseled jaws, narrow noses, full lips, either brown or black colored hair, very big muscles, and they all were extremely tall. They also looked older; most of them in their twenties maybe.

They were all talking loudly to each other and enjoying themselves. Sam finally cleared his throat and they all looked up to him. It was weird what Sam could do; he had that air of authority about him. Sam nodded his head towards me and Annabelle and they all looked toward us. I felt Annabelle grow uneasy from all the attention, but I just waved.

"Hello, my name is Lucy and this is my younger sister Annabelle," I say awkwardly. Annabelle mumbled a hello and then looked down at her feet.

I heard one of the guys, who looked younger than the rest say, "See guys I told you she was hot!"

I quietly chuckled at that and they heard me. One of the guys with shaggy black hair turned and hit the one who said that. It made me laugh louder. Annabelle turned to look up at me and she had that face that said 'What is wrong with you.'

"Hey," the guy with the shaggy black hair said. "My name is Jake. The guy who I just hit is named Seth and this is Quil, Embry, Jared, Brady, Collin, Mark," he says, gesturing to each different guy. "These little girls here are Claire and Nessie. The girl over there by Jared who is falling asleep is Kim," he finishes.

I was about to say hey to all of them when we heard two shouting voices coming from behind us. Then an incredibly beautiful girl with tan skin, dark eyes, a very toned body, almost as tall as the guys, appeared from the forest along with another extremely hot guy. I had noticed that they were both shaking uncontrollably. It was like their bodies were a phone on vibrate.

"Would you calm the hell down already?! I am sick of listening to you and your whining!" The girl said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Well, if you would stop acting like a bitch all the time maybe I wouldn't have to whine!" The guy next to her yelled back. They were about twenty or so feet away and they hadn't realized they had a crowd.

"God, Paul I swear, will you just shut the hell up! I'm sorry ok? If I had known you would have gotten all pissy I wouldn't have done it!" She fired back at him. The girl started walking faster over to us but then the guy caught up to her and grabbed her wrist to make her stay.

"Listen, Leah just because you're a self centered jealous bitch doesn't mean you can make everyone else suffer because of it!" He roared at her. The girl, Leah, snatched her hand back and threw it back up to hit him square in the nose. He yelped in pain while Leah smirked and walked away.

She came up closer but stopped when she reached Sam. Sam looked at her with disapproval in his eyes and she grimaced back. Leah went over to a lone piece of driftwood and sat down closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

The man, Paul, recovered from his pain and marched over to where Leah sat. As soon as he got close to her Seth, I think his name was, pulled him back.

"Paul, we know Leah didn't mean to hurt you dude, just calm the hell down," he told him. Was he seriously going to just hurt her like that? What is this guy, a woman abuser?

"Paul, we have someone we want you to meet," Sam says, leading Emily over to where Paul stood.

"Listen Sam, I don't really care at the moment all I ca—" he started before he cut off.

I looked up to see why he had stopped talking and saw him staring at me. What the hell? This Paul person immediately replaced his scowl on his face and was looking at me with…what was it shock, admiration, and a little bit of lust? Everyone looked back between me and Paul looking shocked.

"Holy shit, no way!" One of the guys, I think Quil, said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Oh my god," Jake said. "Jared you owe me twenty bucks."

"Aw, Paul! Couldn't you have waited until next year?! Just one more month!" Jared whined.

Sam left Emily and went up behind Paul. "Congrats man, but uh we need to talk. Now," Sam ordered before he dragged Paul off into the forest.

I leaned down to Anna and whispered, "Do I even want to know what is going on?"

She just shrugs with a confused expression on her face as howl echoes in the distance.

**Paul's POV**

I had just woken up after a crazy dream I had. I was somewhere in Texas and I was riding a horse but then the horse turned into a goat and I crushed it. It was so weird. I rolled over to my right and looked at my clock on the bedside table. 7:35 pm. Oh shit! I swear I put my alarm on the clock earlier, I thought to myself.

I got off my bed quickly and rushed into the shower. After washing my hair and body, and shaving, I rush into my bedroom and through on some old jeans and a white t-shirt. I run out the door and to my car. I try starting it but it wouldn't turn on. I got out and went to check the engine; the battery was missing no wonder it wouldn't start. Wait why is my battery gone?

_Leah_

Crap! I forgot she said she needed to borrow someone's battery. God damn it she could have at least told me! I ran over to Sue's house, where I knew Leah would be because she always arrives at all the parties late. I didn't bother knocking I was too pissed, and I knew Sue was at work. I slammed the door shut and yelled, "God damn it Leah, get your ass down here now!"

A minute later Leah came down in shorts and a tank top with a towel around her head. Even with this on I had to admit she was hot. Even though I don't like Leah at all I can't deny that she doesn't have an awesome body. I used to have a crush on her before we phased and then she was just a bitter harpy and all my feelings changed, but I still sneak a peak at her when she phases.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" she ask, running the towel over her hair.

"_You!_ That's what! You took my car battery and now I'm even later to the party!" I yelled even louder at her. By now I was shaking violently and I was surprised I could go this long without phasing.

"Christ, don't blow a vain. I just needed it for today. I'll give it back tomorrow. Besides, I told Seth to tell you I needed to borrow it. I didn't think you would use your car since you never do," she explains, walking to her room that was next to the living room.

I stopped walking and sat down on her couch in the living room. I started taking deep deliberate breaths. Soon, I was calm enough to think straight and Leah came in wearing jean shorts and a blue spaghetti strapped shirt. God, does she want people to find out our secret going out in fifteen degree weather practically wearing close to nothing.

"Ok, Paul, what do you want?" she asks impatiently, looking for her car keys and purse.

"You know what I want Leah. Stop playing dumb," I snarl at her once more.

"Well, that might be true but like I said, I need it. I told everyone at the meeting I would need one of their batteries and you said you wouldn't mind remember?" she ask, grabbing a light sweater and walking outside.

"Yes I remember, but you could have at least told me," I complain.

"Like I said, I told Seth to tell you." She gets into her old ford pick up.

"Well he didn't. Anyway, I need a ride to the party so give me a lift will you." I slide into the passenger's side.

"Fine, but I need to do something first." She puts the car in drive and heads to Forks.

"Why are you going to Forks?" I ask. None of the pack members, separated or not, ever goes to Forks. I thought Jake's pack forbid them from going there to keep conspicuous about the Cullen's.

"I just need to get something from the drug store," she mumbles to me shyly. I just shrug while turning her radio to rock. She looks at me like what the hell and switches it back to a pop station.

The ride didn't take long but it felt like hours with that god damn music she had on. Who knew a twenty-one year old would like the Jonas Brothers. Although, I did endure it because Lizzie, my teenage sister, loves the Jonas brothers.

We arrived at the tiny drug store and Leah made a bee line in. She told me not to come in and she would be done within a few minutes, but I wanted to see what she's getting. Leah couldn't get anything feminine because we all know that she doesn't have that 'special time' so I know I wouldn't be embarrassed to see what she's getting. I walk into the store casually and look around for Leah, which wasn't very hard because she is taller than any other person, except me, here. I see her over by the lady products and hide behind a stack of candy so she doesn't see me spying. Why is Leah buying that? She can't menstruate, I think questioningly. She grabs a box of tampons and walks to the register.

A girl about the age of seventeen, and very good looking, looks Leah up and down judgingly. I walk over to where Leah is and tap her on the shoulder. She turns around and looks surprised then completely embarrassed. The girl at the register smiles at me seductively and I return it. She completely forgot about Leah and talks to me.

"Hi my name's Mitchy," she tells me, playing with her hair.

"I'm Paul," I say in deep voice.

"Yeah and I'm in a hurry so if you can stop ogling each other you can ring me up," Leah says, breaking us out of our stare.

"Oh yeah, sure," Mitchy says rudely to Leah. Leah just growls at her.

"Is this all or was there something else you wanted?" Mitchy asks rudely again while ringing up Leah.

"No that's it," Leah says, not really paying attention to her.

"Is there anything that you wanted Paul?" she purs to me. I was just about to answer but Leah speaks before I could open my mouth.

"No he doesn't want anything he has to get home to Steve his lover," she says as she pays for her item and drags me along.

I shake her off me and was about to go back inside but then I saw that Mitchy looked completely grossed out by me. I turned to Leah and was about ready to yell at her, but she got in her truck and left me there. I stood there for about a minute, shocked, until I was enraged. She fucking left me out here, I think angrily.

I started running to the forests edge to go in wolf form before I exploded in front of the store. I quickly stripped and tied my clothes to my ankle. I felt my anger take over me completely and soon felt fur coming out of me. I jump into the air and instead of landing on two feet I land on four paws. I start running as fast as I could to catch up with Leah and beat the crap out of her.

It soon became dark but I could see the silver paint of Leah's truck as I got closer to first beach. I saw her parking alongside the road and I phase back. I threw on my clothes and ran full force toward Leah. When I see her she looks pleased. I ran up in back of her and tackled her to the ground.

"Ahh!" she screams at me, struggling to get up. "God damn it Paul let me up!" she screams at me, finally breaking free from my grasp and running away from me toward where we were supposed to be.

"Why did you leave me there! You knew I had no car!" I yell at her, running to catch up to her. I reach her and she starts walking faster now. I matched her speed.

"Would you calm the hell down already?! I am sick of listening to you and your whining!" Leah says, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Well, if you would stop acting like a bitch all the time maybe I wouldn't have to whine!" I yell at her again.

"God, Paul, I swear will you just shut the hell up! I'm sorry ok? If I had known you would have gotten all pissy I wouldn't have done it!" she fires back at me. She turns her back to me and walks faster away but I grab her wrist to make her stay.

"Listen, Leah, just because you're a self centered jealous bitch doesn't mean you can make everyone else suffer because of it!" I roar at her. She looks at me with pure hatred and then unexpectedly at punched me in the nose.

I held my hand up to my nose and holler in pain and replace it. I saw Leah go sit over by a lone log and I start walking over to her about ready to hit her back. I don't hit girls but Leah isn't really a girl. I was so close to her but the Seth stopped me

"Hey, Paul we know Leah didn't mean to hurt you dude, just calm the hell down," he says. Is he serious? Of course she meant to hurt me.

"Paul, we have someone we want you to meet," Sam says out of the blue, leading Emily over to where I am. All I could see was red and I didn't care to meet anyone, right now I needed to get Leah back for all the shit she pulled tonight.

"Listen Sam, I don't really care at the moment all I ca—" I start to say before I looking over to a girl standing by a younger looking girl. Right then everything changed, I forgot about why I was mad, I forgot about what I was about to say, all that mattered was this girl in front of me. She looked confused, probably at the fact that I am staring at her like someone seeing light for the first time. I couldn't help it, I was stunned, but most of all shocked and confused as hell.

Why am I acting like this? I don't even know her, but I want to get to know her. It was quiet for a long time, but I didn't really notice. Someone cussed loudly, but I didn't care. All I cared about right at this moment was this girl in front of me. She was so beautiful. She had dark hazel hair with sapphire blue eyes. She looked tan, which is odd. Oh wait, Linda is Quileute, this must be her kid. Oh no, I did not just imprint on the she-devils kid. Shit, she is going to kill me.

Sam stopped me from my thoughts and said something, but I didn't listen. Eventually I felt him pull on my shoulder and drag me away from my angel. I did not just say that, god what had imprinting done to me? While we were walking to the forest, well him walking me being dragged, I figured out why he had brought me here. He wanted to talk to me about imprinting. Great, I think. I phased to show him what had happened and he said I imprinted. I guess I already knew this going to happen someday, but why now? I let out a howl of pain and happiness then ran with all my might away from the La Push.

I had just realized what this meant. I could hurt her. No she can't be hurt, she cannot be the next Emily or else I would die. Sam saw this in my head and flinched. He knew that I had the worst temper. If someone touched her, hurt her, even made her cry I would phase and I could be near her and hurt her. I had to control myself; I would not go back there until I controlled myself. I ran for a half hour more then realized what the hell I was doing. I am not running away from a little girl. I could control this I just needed help. So with that, I ran back toward La Push as fast as I have ever run before.


	5. Dude, she totally dissed you

_**A/N:**_ Just want to say this story takes place a year after Breaking Dawn.

_**Chapter 4:**_ _**Dude she totally dissed you**__**.**_

I didn't see Paul or Sam for a little while longer. I decided not to dwell too long on that fact. Instead I went over to the girl named Leah and introduce myself.

"Hey you're Leah right?" I ask when I get within a foot of the log she was sitting on. Annabelle wanted to go over with the littler girls so now I was alone. Kids, toddlers, and babies were the only strangers she felt genuinely comfortable around.

She looked up at me with a scowl on her face and tears glistening in her eyes. I sat down next to her, not at all threatened by her hostile façade. She was sad, crying even, and I wanted to help her.

"What's wrong? Was it that Paul jerk?"

She just wiped angrily with the back of her hand at her tears, looked at the blue-green fire, and said, "No, not really. I mean he didn't really say anything new."

"I'm Lucy, by the way. What do you mean that was nothing new? Does he always talk to you like that?" I question her with concern.

She looks surprised for a moment but recovers her façade and continues.

"Yeah he does, but it's not just him. Almost all the guys are like that but it doesn't bother me anymore. I've gotten used to it."

I didn't really understand what she was saying and I guess it showed because she sighed and said, "Forget it, you'll find out why soon enough."

"Alright, but I still have no idea what you're talking about." I chuckle. "My sister Annabelle and I are going to Port Angeles this weekend to get some clothes. You should come?" I ask hopefully. It's better to start making friend now.

"I'm not really sure." She purses her lips.

"Come on, it'll be fun. I have never driven there so you can give me directions and a tour," I persist. "You're probably a lot better at giving directions then map quest," I grumble under my breath.

I really wanted to be friends with Leah. I imagine that she doesn't have a lot of close girl friends from what she's told me.

She laughs and then tells me, "Ok, I need new clothes anyway. What day?"

"Today's Wednesday right?" I ask and she nods her head in response. "So, let's go…Friday?"

"Friday's good." She nods, smiling.

"We'll talk more about later," I say brightly.

She smiles bigger and she looks even more beautiful. I can already tell that she probably never smiles. I'm glad that I could make her a little bit happy.

"Wow Embry, look, the she-devil's smiling," says an astonished deep voice from behind us.

I looked back to see Brady, the younger looking boy, and Embry, the lean quiet one.

Leah scowls at them and growled, "Shut it, Stewart."

I got up from the log and went over to Brady.

"Listen, I would personally appreciate it if you would _back the hell off_," I say icily, putting on my fakest smile.

He looked surprised that I had stood up to him but then smiles seductively at me and winks.

"Anything for you," he says, reaching out to cup my cheek.

"Brady, I seriously would not do that if I were you," Embry whispers to him.

As soon as Embry said that I heard shuffling come out from the forest. Brady instantly drops his hand and backs away from me.

"I told you." Embry smirks.

I see Paul come out of the forest with Sam hot on his trail. Paul's shirt is torn at the sleeves and he has dirt on his face. Sam on the other hand only has a few leaves stuck in his hair.

When he reaches us Brady is putting his hands up in surrender and backs away slowly. Leah takes this as her chance to get up and push Brady back over to Paul.

Paul lifts up Brady from the collar of his shirt and growls menacingly at him. He bends his head down to his ear and whispers something I don't quite catch.

Brady's face is an expression of horror and he gulps loudly. Sam steps up to Paul.

"Stop, now. Let him go," Sam demands, authority leaking out of his tone.

Paul kept his hold on Brady for one more minute and then released him. Brady took that opportunity to run back to where the other guys were.

I took this chance to take a better look at Paul. I saw that he was different from others. He had dark green/brown eyes, unlike the regular deep brown all the other guys had. His hair was chin length and as black as a raven's wing, he had an angular nose that fit him perfectly, and a strong jaw line. His furry black eyebrows were creased and his lips were set into a tight line. His hands were also clenched into tights fists at his sides. He was at the very least 6'7 and very muscular; his skin was the perfect shade of copper.

He was overall what they say "Tall, Dark, and Handsome" plus so much more. My first instinct was to introduce myself and flirt a little, he was definitely a guy I would want to date, but then I thought about what he said to Leah.

A lot of guys go by this rule, "Bro's before Ho's" same rule applies to girls. I stick to that rule more so then any other. If he treated Leah like that then I wanted nothing to do with him. I turned around to resume my conversation with Leah but felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I expected it to be Sam since he was the only person I knew who had an extremely warm temperature but I saw that it was Paul. Do all these La push guys have high temperatures?

"Hey, my name's Paul," he says, smiling, offering out his hand. His perfectly white teeth flash against his dark skin in a stunning way. I shake my head slightly to stop the thoughts going on in my head. I look down at his hand, raise my eyebrows, scoff and then turn back around.

"Dude, she totally dissed you," Embry snickered.

I heard a thump then an "ouch" came out of Embry right after.

I continued to walk toward Leah who moved to sit by Nessie, Claire, and Annabelle.

"You're Lucy right?" Paul asks, his voice still sounding happy and hopeful.

"Your point?" I ask rudely. Normally, I'm not mean to people but he _so_ deserved it after what he said to Leah.

"Um, just wanted to know your name." I could feel his presence behind me, still following me.

"So, now you know it and you can leave me alone now," I say in a bored, yet annoyed voice.

"Listen," he says, running up in front of me, effectively blocking my path. "I don't know what your problem is. I'm just trying to get to know you."

"I have no problem at all _Paul_," I spit at him, trying to get around him. No such luck.

"Then why wont you at least be nice and talk to me?" he asks me, agitated and a little mad.

"Because you're an ass and I'm afraid that I don't associate with people like that."

He froze in shock and I take that as my opportunity to get past him. I side step his huge form and go straight toward Leah and my sister. I look back over my shoulder to check if he was still following me but he was in the same spot I left him except his hands were now clenched at his sides again, shaking a little. Annabelle was the first to notice me when I made it over to their small group.

"Hey, Luc." Annabelle smiles.

"Hey, looks like you're having a good time." I smile back.

Nessie and Claire, I didn't know which was which, were sitting on a blanket playing with dolls. Leah and Anna were watching them but sitting on a log. I sit down Indian-style next to Claire and Nessie and play with one of their extra dolls, braiding its hair.

"Hi girls, my name's Lucy," I tell them.

"Hi Lucy, my name's Renesmee but everyone calls me Nessie," the young copper haired girl tells me.

"Very nice to meet you Nessie. What's your name?" I ask the other girl. I already knew it now but I wanted her to introduce me to herself.

"My name Cwaire." She smiles brightly. She has small gaps in her mouth where I'm guessing her canines were and a tiny lisp. It seemed pronouncing L's were difficult for her.

"Those are very pretty names," I tell them, putting down the doll. "How old are you Nessie?" That question I didn't know. I didn't know how old any of them are.

Like knowing what I was thinking, she said, "I'm almost seven. Jake, Quil, and Embry are 18. Jared, Kim, and Paul are 19. Collin and Brady are 15 and Seth is 16. Sam, Emily, and Leah are 21. The youngest is Mark, he's 13. Oh and Claire is 5!" she tells me all in one breath.

I could tell that Nessie was very mature and smart for her age; she reminded me a lot of Annabelle when she was younger.

"Wow, I thought they would all be in their twenties except for Mark, Brady, and Collin. I mean, I don't look old for my age do I?" I laugh.

"Yeah, they're huge." She giggles. "But you haven't seen how much they eat."

"You don't want to see how much we eat," Leah warns me.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as our friend Sharky. Remember how much he ate, Anna? He could devour a 28 ounce steak in under 15 minutes." I shake my head incredulously from the memory.

"Ha! That's nothing compared to Jake, he could eat a whole cow and still have room for dessert," Leah exclaims. "You know, we're having a small get together lunch for the guys and all their significant others." She rolls her eyes. "You should come. I won't be so lonely."

"We're actually going apartment hunting and then my mom is taking Annabelle to Forks for a small tour. I think her friend Sue and Charlie are taking Annabelle and Mom to dinner."

"My mom and Charlie? I didn't know that." She frowns. "But can _you_ come?"

"I'll see if I can stop by for a little while." I smile. "Where is it?"

"It's at Sam's house. Actually it's his birthday tomorrow, turning 22. You don't have to bring a present or anything."

"Good, cause I would have no idea what to get him." I chuckle.

"Ask Linda for directions. She knows where we all live," Leah says off handedly.

"K," I state. "You don't mind right Ann? I could stay with you," I suggest. Annabelle and I barely ever leave each other's sides. I knew this had to be making her scared and anxious.

"It's fine. Mom said that we would keep busy and I would only meet Sue and Charlie," she reassures me but it seems as if she is reassuring herself.

"If you're sure," I say unsurely.

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Good, it's at three," Leah tells me. "Everyone will be there. Jake, Nessie, Quil, Claire, Jared, Kim, Sam, Emily, Embry, Collin, Mark, Brady, Seth, me, and…Paul," she mumbles.

"That sounds fine. I'll just ignore Paul."

"Why don't you wike Pauw?" Claire's toddler voice asks me. She was very perceptive for a five year old.

"Well, it's just because he wasn't very nice to Leah," I explain to her.

"Oh."

I see a figure from the corner of my eye and look to see if it was Paul again coming to annoy me. It wasn't though; it was Quil coming toward Claire.

"Hey, Claire-Bear!" He smiles at the tot.

"Qwuil!" She giggles, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck. "Wucy was jus tewwing us why she don't wike Pauw," Claire explains, nodding thoughtfully.

"Oh really?" he asks Claire. We both nod. "Why don't you like Paul?" he asks me.

I shrug my shoulders and say, "'Cus he's an a-, a not nice guy," I explain, keeping the language to a kindergarten level.

"What did he do this time?" Quil asks Leah.

"The usual, just opening his fat mouth," Leah tells him. "She just got offended because of what Paul said to me."

Quil turns toward me and says, "Don't be too hard on Paul. He just has a bad temper some times."

"I'll keep that in mind."

After that, Quil, Annabelle, and I just talk about family and what life was like in Oregon. Soon after a little while of me just ranting on about what my old school was like, all of the guys were surrounding us, along with the older girls.

"So, why did you move?" Mark asks me after I had told them about my amazingly crazy friend, Nikki.

I shift uncomfortably and look over at Annabelle. She looks at me with warning in her eyes. Right, I think, don't give them a real answer.

I thought of a quick lie, well half truth, and quickly tell them, "Oh you know, I just wanted to move back with my mom and Annabelle did too."

"You guys miss your mom. That's sweet." Kim smiles.

"Yeah, we missed her." That was true, we could have moved anywhere but we chose home. "And I bet she's missing us right now. What time is it?"

I forgot we were supposed to be home a little early today.

"It's almost eleven right now," Emily tells me after checking her watch.

I stand up from the log I was sitting on and stretch out my aching muscles.

"Sorry guys, but I promised my mom we would be home a little early."

"It's ok. We'll see you tomorrow right?" Leah asks happily.

"Yup, I will definitely stop by," I reassure her. "Come on Ann, Mom's going to worry if I don't have you home soon."

"Alright," she says, gathering up her gloves and abandon jacket.

"You know I just realized something," I say.

"What?" Embry asks me.

"You guys are only wearing shorts and t-shirts," I say. "I'm just saying, I mean it's what, twenty degrees out? Do you _all_ run at freakishly hot temperatures?" I ask them. "I know Sam does." They all look at Sam with concerned faces.

"We all run at high temperatures because of genetics. It's weird but we don't complain," he explains to me.

"So that means you're all related?" They look all alike; I guess they would be related.

"Yeah, in some way. We are all descendants of ancient Quileute's."

"Oh ok, just wondering."

"A lot of people do," Jake interrupts.

"Alright, well I'll see you guys tomorrow," I say cheerfully.

"Yeah, see you later." Jake waves.

We started walking toward our car but someone called Annabelle's name. She turned around and I raised an eyebrow. I turned around myself and saw Collin jogging toward us. Annabelle looked flustered but I saw a light blush under her golden skin.

"Hey, um, I was just wondering if you're going to the party tomorrow?" Collin asks her.

Annabelle looked once over at me and I just shrug.

"Um, I'm going to Forks with my mom and her friend, but I can ask her if I could stop by afterword," she replies.

"Oh, ok. I guess I'll see you around then?" he asks.

She nods her head yes and he waves bye at both of us before turning around and joining the others.

"Ooh, looks like someone's got the hots for Collin," I tease her once we were out of earshot.

"I don't, we were just talking earlier until Paul came back, then he said he had to go and I didn't see him until just now," she explains to me. The blush she had was still intact though.

"Don't lie." I poke her. "You're blushing; you never blush unless someone tells you you're beautiful."

She looks down and speeds up her walking. Oh, I know this game, she's avoiding the subject.

"Wait," I tell her. She stops and I turn her around. With my hands placed on her shoulders, I say, "He called you beautiful, didn't he?"

She proceeds to look down, so I say, "Annabelle."

She looks up at me and rolls her eyes. "Yes ok, he called me beautiful. You can't tell anyone ok? Not even mom. Or Leah," she pleads with me.

"But where's the fun in that." I pout, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Lucy," she whines.

"Fine, but I'm not happy," I grumble.

We continue walking and get into our car. It was silent for a long while and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Tell me exactly what you talked about!" I accidently blurt out.

"Lucy!" she exclaims. "Drop it; we just talked about music and the guys. I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Fine, but you have to tell me some time ok? I can help."

"Not right now."

We had almost reached the house when Annabelle suddenly asks me, "I think that Paul likes you."

Surprised that she even knew who exactly he was I say, "And I care because?"

"I didn't ask if you cared, Luc." she rolls her eyes. "I'm just saying that I think he likes you."

"And why do you think that?" I sigh. I didn't want Paul to like me because then his friends would find out and they wouldn't like me anymore because I have zero interest in him.

"Did you see the way he looked at you when you were talking about home?"

"No and I don't care. I don't like him Anna and you shouldn't care about what he feels. Did you hear the way he talked to Leah? If that was you I would have gotten Max to come out here and kick his ass."

Max, I missed him a lot. He was my best guy friend back in Oregon. Anytime a guy would try to feel me up when I didn't want him to, or talk to me like I was trash, Max would always beat the guy to a pulp. I was sad when I left him, he was worse though. He had this huge crush on me ever since fourth grade. I would have dated him if we weren't friends but I didn't want to chance the best friendship I ever had with dating.

"Yeah I know but Collin said that Leah is really mean to them sometime's."

"Listen, I don't care if she is. She might have the right to be mean. If Paul is going to talk to her like that, and was about to _hit_ her, then I really don't want to involve myself with him. End of discussion."

"Alright, I'm just saying. Sorry," she apologizes.

We pull up to mom's house and get out. Annabelle went to go tell mom we were home and I went straight to bed. I was at the point of collapsing I was so tired. I lay down in between the covers and close my eyes.

I was almost into unconsciousness when a howl rang throughout the air. It sounded like the same howl earlier at the bonfire. With a shiver running down my back, I ignore the sound and drifted off into deep slumber.


	6. I will castrate you myself

**Chapter 5-I will castrate you myself**

**Paul's POV**

I managed to get back to La Push in record time. Sam told me that the girl I imprinted on was named Lucy. It fit her perfectly. She has a heart shaped face with the most beautiful sapphire colored eyes I have ever seen. Her alluring hazel colored hair attracted me more than any bleach blonde ever has. She had a hint of tan coloring to her skin, which I'm guessing is where the Quileute part of her comes in, and curves in all the right places. She was definitely _the_ most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I would bet everything I have that she was a model from where she came from. That reminds me, I don't know a thing about her.

_Sam, where is she from?_ I think toward Sam.

_Linda says that her and her sister came from Oregon,_ he replies.

_She has a sister? _All I noticed was Lucy.

Sam rolls his eyes in his head at my obliviousness. I hunch my shoulders in a somewhat innocent wolf shrug.

_Yes, Paul, she has a sister. Her name is Annabelle, she's fourteen._

_Oh_, I think dumbly.

_Yeah and you better be nice to her if you want Lucy to like you, _Sam warns me.

_Why? _I ask as we came up to the edge of first beach.

_According to Linda, those two are joined at the hip practically. She said they never go anywhere without each other unless one of them says it's okay._

_I thought sisters were supposed to be evil to each other?_

_Me too. Look at Claire and her older sister, Chandler. Those two would kill each other if Quil wasn't there to protect Claire._

Images of Claire and eight year old Chandler flashed through Sam's mind. They were at Forks Park and Claire was on the top of the jungle gym. Chandler had just climbed up there with her. Claire started wailing for her to get down. Chandler told Claire to stop being a baby and pushed her off. That was a pretty high jungle gym too, about a good twenty feet off the ground. Luckily, Quil was near to catch her before she hit the ground, it was a close call though. Quil sure gave a mouthful to Chandler but she just sat there with a smirk on her face. All the pack members know not to _ever_ get on Chandler's bad side. She really does scare us and that's saying something since we're werewolves who destroy bloodthirsty vampires.

Sam and I simultaneously shiver.

_Phase back and I'll introduce you._

_Don't worry, I can handle this._ No way was Sam going to ruin my chances. I'll take charge and talk to her myself.

Sam rolls his eyes but obliges. Just I was about to phase back a thought flashes through Sam's mind. I saw Leah walking away from me. That was earlier…

_Wait_, Sam commands. I stand on my haunches and stop obediently. Stupid Alpha power. _Why were you and Leah yelling? I didn't hear any of your thoughts about it, what happened?_

Damn it this is exactly what I wanted to avoid. Thoughts of earlier tonight flooded through my head. The thought that stuck with Sam the most was of Leah buying her…feminine products.

Sam froze, shocked.

_Sam, you know she can't…you know. Don't worry about it. She probably bought them for Sue._

_Paul, Sue is too old._

_What do you mean Sue is "too old?"_

_I meant exactly what I said,_ he states harshly.

_Whoa, Sam._

_Sorry. I'll talk to Jake about it, see if he knows anything._ He frowns.

I started thinking about Lucy again and feel that automatic pull in my stomach. My form started to change but Sam's earlier command wouldn't let it.

_Go. Oh, but Paul, do _not_ hit Leah_, Sam commands right before phasing.

I roll my eyes and let my human emotions overflow me causing my human body to easily overtake my wolf spirit. After phasing, I take the clothes tied around my ankle and put them on. I notice that there were a few small tears on the sleeves of my T-shirt but I shrug it off. No need to look proper now. I tried wiping the dirt smudges off my clothes and surprisingly got it all off.

"Well, that's a first," I mumble to myself.

I tried rubbing off the dirt on my face but that was just a lost cause. I stopped fixing myself up and hurried walking back toward the beach. There was no time to groom, excuse the pun, I had to see my Lucy. I bet she wouldn't like that too much if she heard I was saying she was mine so I mentally chastise myself.

Sam and I headed in the direction of the gathering, eager to see out imprints. I smile slightly, knowing I too have an imprint. Wait, why the hell should I be happy about this? Didn't I, like, hours before not want to imprint? All the girls I would have to give up for _her_. Damn it, I should be full of hatred toward this woman for taking away all of my desire to want other girls! Ooh, especially that blond senior that just moved to Forks. Why did _I_ have to imprint? Why couldn't have Embry gone and imprint on her? Everyone knows he wants to. I should _hate_ her for ruining my life!

But I can't. I love her too much to. Damn imprint. I know it's supposed to give you a push, or whatever, in the right direction, open your eyes up to the person you're supposed to be with and all that jazz, but why _now_? God damn it, I had a date this Friday! Suddenly though, it didn't matter, all previous thoughts of hate toward Lucy vanished when I see her. All I could see or think _is her_. But then I saw Brady, he was _touching_ her. Instantly, I start shaking. Sam saw this and put a comforting, and warning, hand on my shoulder. Sure, like _that_ would calm me down.

"Brady, I seriously would not do that if I were you." I hear Embry whisper this to Brady.

As soon as he said that we emerged to where they could see us. I saw Lucy glance over at me and Brady immediately dropped his hand and backed away. Damn straight.

I saw Embry smirking from the corner of my eye as he said, "I told you."

We reached them in four quick strides. Sam was behind me while I rushed over to Lucy. Brady instantly put his hands up in surrender and started backing away more quickly. Oh, no, I was _not_ going to let him go that easily. Punk needs to be taught a lesson.

Thankfully I wouldn't have to chase him down because Leah chose that moment to stand up from her spot and push a fearful Brady onto me. I lift him up by his shirt and growl lowly at him. I bend my head down to level with his and whisper roughly in his ear.

"If you _ever _so much as _look_ my imprint again, I swear to god I will castrate you myself."

Brady's face went completely horror struck; he knew that I would do it. He remembered the time when Alec Myer pushed himself all up against my sister. I saw it at the junior high school; that was the worst moment of my life. He was completely pressing himself onto my sister and her…parts. I had a hard time not phasing right there and then. Lizzie, my sister, looked absolutely uncomfortable and a little scared.

All it took was for him to try and kiss her when I had dragged him out to the woods to have a "talk" with him. I knew it was dangerous but hell I didn't care. I had calmed myself down enough to where I could think rationally and actually talk with him. Well, it started out as a talk until that little fucker went off and told me that Liz _wanted _him to do that stuff. Ha! Like I'll believe that. He went off at me and told me all the things he was going to do to her when I wasn't around. Damn, since when did _8__th__ graders_ know what oral was? When I was that age I still thought babies came from the stork. So, after he started telling me about how he was gonna take her back behind the gym and do…stuff, I lost it. That day Alec Myer went completely sterile.

_Nobody _touches the women in my life, not even pack brothers.

I couldn't help but let out a dark chuckle too low for human ears. He gulped audibly which in turn made Sam step up.

"Stop, now. Let him go."

Now that's funny, like hell I'm gonna let him go. I knew that I needed to calm down, but this little shit needed to learn a thing or two.

"Paul, Lucy is getting scared, stop. Brady you have to take Paul's shifts for the next two weeks for that little stunt you just pulled," Sam murmurs in Quileute, low enough so Lucy doesn't hear.

I tightened my grip on him but then released him after thinking that I truly might have frightened Lucy, that she might be afraid of me. Brady scrambles but takes off running back to where Seth is. I keep my attention solely on Brady's retreating figure. It hurt so much not to look at Lucy but I didn't want her to think I was a freak for looking at her like I did earlier.

I could feel her gaze over me, analyzing me, and it took all my will power not to look down into those deep ocean blue eyes. I knew my will power was crumpling but I did everything I could to keep from looking at her. My eyebrows furrowed and my jaw was set tight. I kept my hands clenched at my sides to stop the involuntary shivers running down my back. All of sudden, she just turned around and started walking away from me. I did the only thing I could think of and put my hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face me and I couldn't help but smile at my angel. Okay that's it; I seriously have to stop referring to her as _my angel_.

"Hey, my name's Paul." I keep the smile on my face and offered my hand out to her.

I saw her shake her head as to clear it and then she did something I was so not expecting. She looked down at my out raised hand in disgust, raised one of her perfect light brown eyebrows in disbelief, scoffed at me, and then she turned back around and walked away from me once again. The hell—? I was completely blown away. No girl had ever done that. I think I stood there for a full minute just staring open mouthed at her, shocked.

Embry started sniggering behind me. "Dude, she totally dissed you." I turn around, now out of my blatant shock, and smack Embry pimp style on the back of the head.

"Ouch," he yelps. I ignore him and jog over to Lucy again.

"You're Lucy right?" I ask, happy that I was just talking to her.

"Your point?" she asks rudely.

Whoa, wasn't exactly expecting that kind of tone. Damn, why did I have to get the only feisty imprint? Though that's _so _hot, feisty girls had always turned me on. I didn't let that stop me though and I kept following behind her like a love-sick puppy.

"Um, just wanted to know your name."

"So, now you know it and you can leave me alone now," she says, bored. But I swear I could hear the annoyance in her voice. I replay her sweet melodic voice over in my head and saw that she was definitely annoyed.

"Listen." I start jogging up in front of her to block her path. "I don't know what your problem is. I'm just trying to get to know you."

"I have no problem at all, _Paul_," she spits out at me.

I tried to stop the groan and building emotions that were forcing their way out of me when she said my name. Even when she said it with so much hatred I wanted to hear her say it again all the day long, except in a different setting and more of a moan_. Bad Paul, don't think like that…yet._

She tried getting around me but I blocked her way again. "Then why won't you at least be nice and talk to me?" I ask. I was definitely pissed off now. Imprint or not, girl was being a bitch.

"Because you're an ass and I'm afraid I don't associate with people like that."

I freeze in shock yet again; she sure does know how to make a good blow. Shit, it felt like I got the wind knocked out of me. I was just _frozen_ there and I was actually scared.

Yeah, sure I've been called an ass before by a lot of people, mostly ex-girlfriends or pack members, but to be called that by your imprint. That hurts. It's like finding out all of those rumors about your dad cheating on your mom are true. Everyone's told you but you have to hear it from the horse's mouth. That's exactly what happened too, I knew I could_ be_ an ass, but I never actually believed that I _am _an ass, like, all the time. Now though, now I definitely do. Nothing like finding out you're an ass from your one and only soul mate.

I felt my hands automatically clench at my sides and my body shakes slightly. Calm down, Paul, I ordered myself. I couldn't though. I couldn't help but feel awful. She thinks I'm an ass. She thinks I'm an _ass. She_ thinks _I'm _an ass. _She thinks I'm an ass._

I saw her glance over her shoulder to look at me and for a second I actually felt hopeful. I thought she would say that she was just PMSing and that she wants to get to know me too. Boy was I wrong. As fast as she looked at me she turned around, quickening her pace over to Leah and, I'm guessing, her sister. I think I stood there for a full five minutes, shocked and angry, before Jared came up behind me and clapped me on the back.

"Come on man. I heard what happened earlier and I overheard you talking a couple minutes ago. She's…she's something. I've never seen an imprint play out like this," Jared says sadly.

Well thanks for making me feel like I actually have a chance, I think sarcastically.

"Great, this is just absolutely fan-fucking-tastic!" I exclaim, throwing my hands up in the air. "What do you _mean_? Isn't the imprint two sided?" I calm.

"Uh, I thought so. Kim was always in love with me, Claire loves Quil like a brother, Emily fell in love with Sam fast, and Nessie is the same as Claire except she has more of an idea of what's going on. Your imprint…well like I said, she's something." He shakes his head.

"Yeah, she is something. Did you _see _her? She's Quileute, yet, man, those eyes." I sigh.

"Dude, so off topic." He chuckles. "I meant that I think she's fighting the imprint. No one can resist that amount of devotion and adoration. What did you _do_? She was hella nice to Leah."

"You're right. Why the hell is Leah so…_nice_ to her?"

Jared shrugs. "Don't know, but I think the reason Lucy is being so resistant toward you might be because of what you said to Leah earlier."

I thought back to what happened earlier….Oh, shit. Jared saw the realization dawn on my face and chuckled, no he full blown laughed at me.

"Shit," he wheezed in between laughs. "Man." He snorted. "You…messed up…bad!" He finally managed to get out.

I sock him in the gut and he stumbles backward, air whooshing out of his lungs.

"Ow, what the hell Paul!" he exclaims after coughing several times. I ignore him and turn on my heels. "Go tell Sam I'm going home. I need to figure some shit out."

"Don't go," he calls after me. "Lucy is talking about what it was like in Oregon. Let's go hear her."

I stop walking and contemplate this. "She doesn't want to _see_ me let alone _talk_ to me."

I really did want to hear her talk again, learn more about her, why she came here, what her past was like, everything.

"Paul, she's not going to care. Come on, you can hide behind someone where she can't see you if you're so scared," he encourages me, pushing me in the direction of Lucy.

"Alright, alright." I shrug him off. "I'll go, just stay in front of me."

"Promise." He crosses his heart with his fingers. I roll my eyes and let him lead me over to where the now forming group is.

We get there right when she was telling us about her best friend Nikki. She looked in pain when she told us that she never wanted to leave her.

"So, why did you move?" Mark, one of the new werewolves, asked her. I was wondering the same thing. If she loved it there so much, why leave? Not that I don't want her here, not in the least.

She shifted uncomfortably and looked over at her sister, who's named I learned was Annabelle. Annabelle shot her sister a look and Lucy caught on.

"Oh, you know. I just wanted to move back in with my mom and Annabelle did too."

She lied. I don't know how I know right away when someone is lying. It's something about their body language. Lucy was fidgeting, that was her call.

"You guys miss your mom. That's sweet," Kim chirped in. Lucy and Annabelle relaxed their positions.

"Yeah, we missed her." That wasn't a lie, but they were hiding something; something big, something that has Annabelle panicking and Lucy uncomfortable discussing.

They were scared.

That was the only reason. Annabelle would look at her sister anxiously, asking her to lie with her eyes. She would always touch the faint scar she had on her right hand when someone would ask her about how her life was back home. Lucy would protect her, cover up for them. She was the protector. But what did she need to be protected from?

"And I bet she's missing us right now. What time is it?" Lucy's sweet voice broke through my thoughts and I looked for a cell phone or watch to tell the time.

Damn, left my phone at home. Luckily, Emily had her watch on.

"It's almost eleven right now."

What? That couldn't be right. I was gone for two hours?

Lucy stood up from the driftwood she was sitting and stretched her muscles out.

Oh, god, why did she have to _do_ that? Her skin tight dress and white leather jacket stretched over her body in an amazing way. I looked down at my lap and discovered a not so innocent problem. I needed to get out of there, quick.

"Sorry guys, but I promised my mom we would be home a little early," Lucy says.

Oh good, that's perfect, she can leave and I can…take care of this 'problem'. _Think of something nasty, think of something nasty_, I chant over and over in my head.

Ah, this is useless. You know how when you try to think of something to distract you and then all you can think about is that thing that you wanted to be distracted from. It's the same with what I'm trying to do. God, I'm practically undressing her with my eyes, damn it. I need to leave. Now.

"It's okay; we'll see you tomorrow right?" I heard the ice queen—the pack's nickname for her—Leah ask just as I was walking away.

Rewind that, what? I stop and turned back to Lucy. Right when I turned back to her my eyes unconsciously traveled down to her perfect hour glass figure.

Oh, sweet Jesus.

"Yup, I will definitely stop by," she reassured Leah.

She's going tomorrow? Ten points for Leah, almost makes me feel bad for bitching her out earlier. Almost. "Come on Ann, Mom's going to worry if I don't have you home soon."

"Alright," her sister says quietly.

That's my quo to leave. I turn back around, elated, and get the hell out of there. I reach the edge of the beach and phase quickly, not worrying about my clothes. I'm totally gonna regret that later, but, gah, the strain was too much to bear.

My clothes burst and I feel instantly relived to be free of them. Sounds weird, I know. Thoughts were running wildly through my head, all of them about Lucy. Her tender face her, beautiful sapphire eyes, her perfect copper skin, and her amazing, amazing body. And then my thoughts went back to her attitude. In any other girl I would have been beyond turned on but with her it was like a stab in the heart.

"_Because you're an ass and I'm afraid I don't associate with people like that."_

Her words play over and over again in my head. I can't believe she thinks that. My heart felt wrenched, I couldn't even begin to bear the pain her words portrayed. I stop running, having gone far enough; I notice a small convertible driving down the neighborhood. I don't know why but my feet just take me there to that car. It was like an unmistakable pull toward it.

When I reach it I realize who is in it.

_Lucy._

My paws instantly speed up and I run side by side with her. I make sure to keep inside the forest so she couldn't see me. With me having intense hearing, I strain my ears to make out the conversation her and Annabelle are having. I had figured we were almost to her house by the way she was slowing down.

"I think that Paul likes you," Annabelle confides in her sister. Was I really that obvious? Even her little sister could figure out that liked her. Oh well, she's going to find out eventually I guess.

I couldn't see Lucy's face when she responded but she paused a moment. Oh how that one moment gave me hope. Maybe she does like me.

"And I care because?"

Or maybe not.

"I didn't ask if you cared, Luc." I can picture her rolling her eyes. "I'm just saying that I think he likes you." Damn, go Annabelle. I think the only person that could put Lucy in her place is her sister. And here I thought she was shy.

"And why do you think that?" Lucy sighs.

"Did you see the way he looked at you when you were talking about home?" She saw that? Damn it, I thought Jared was covering me.

"No." Oh, thank god she didn't see me, just Annabelle. She would have just another reason to add to the list of Paul's weird-ness. "And I don't care. I don't like him Anna and you shouldn't care about what he feels. Did you hear the way he talked to Leah? If that was you I would have gotten Max to come out here and kick his ass."

Max? Who the hell is Max? I start to slow and my brain went into over-drive. Is he her boyfriend? I wouldn't doubt it, she's beautiful.

"Yeah I know but Collin said that Leah is really mean to them sometimes."

Collin? Oh, no, she should not hang out with Collin. That kid is seriously messed up. _He's_ the one who will only date a girl for sex. Annabelle cannot hang out him.

"Listen, I don't care if she is. She might have that right to be mean. If Paul is going to talk to her like that and was about to _hit _her then I really don't want to involve myself with him. End of discussion."

She really does hate me. Great, this is just amazing. I'm the only one with an imprint who hates the living shit out of them and I haven't even told her the legends.

"Alright, I'm just saying. Sorry," she apologizes.

Before I know it they pull up to Linda's house. Lucy and Annabelle get out and walk inside. Lucy looked dead on her feet. I hadn't realized she had put so much energy into hating me. I hear footsteps traveling upstairs and Annabelle gently telling her mom that they were home.

I went around sniffing out the air in search of Lucy's scent. Second story to left. Aw, man how am I supposed to climb that? Just as I was about to phase back, Sam's warning howl rang throughout the air. I haven't even realized he had phased.

_You know sometimes you're so stupid Paul._

_Shut up, Sam. What's the big emergency anyway?_

_Jake smelt a new leech about four miles from where you're at. Why didn't you smell it?_

There was a leech? So close to Lucy? I start running toward Forks and don't slow down.

_I was a little pre-occupied, sorry._

_Yeah I could tell. Just get over to the north about another three miles from Fork's High School._

_I'm on it. Is anyone else going?_

_Just you and Jak, and I'd hurry if I were you. It's getting closer to the Rez._

_I'm going, I'm going, _I grumble.

I reach around the high school within a minute and see Jake there with a brown haired female vamp.

_Bout time you got here, Paul. I've had to stall it for the last five minutes._ I heard Jake's thoughts through Sam's.

Jesus this is always so complicated.

_It's only complicated cause you're so stupid._

_Shut the fuck up,and let's get this over with._

_What's the rush Pauli? You miss your imprint? Are you going to go and hang around at her house all night?_

_Jake, shut the fuck up. _I growled at him.

_Guy's, focus on the job at hand, now,_ Sam says.

Jake and I stop our banter and form a circle around the bloodsucker.

_You tackle it from the left and I go right. If it dodges then I'll go behind and you get the fire started._

_Yeah, whatever let's just do this._

The leech danced around us when we aimed straight on so Jake lunged from the back as planned but she dodged him again.

_Come on, Jake, just kill her already, _I say as I chase it off Forks property and onto the highway.

_I'm trying, she's fast._

_You two look like you're playing cat and mouse, you know, _Embry sniggers in his mind.

_Embry go away, I didn't tell you to phase, _Jake tells him, lunging once again at the leech and missing.

_Yeah, well there's nothing else to do. Everyone left after Lucy and Annabelle went home._

_Lucy_. I sigh.

_See what you did Embry. Now Paul can't focus. Phase back or I'll tell Esme not to cook for you anymore._

_You wouldn't._

_I would, now go._

Embry left Sam and I's mind and we get back to fighting. We both attacked her at the same time and got her arms. She screeched and tried kicking us. We both got out of the way and tore off one of her legs.

_Phase back and I'll do the rest. You start the fire._

_I don't have a lighter on me. I phased earlier and I didn't tie my clothes around my ankle._

_God, Paul, you're so dumb. Okay I'll phase and you take care of it._

Jake phased back and the leech tried attacking him. I kicked her back before she could get to him and I tore at her body. She screamed again and I went for her head. She tried getting out of the way but I swiped at her head before she could escape.

_See, now that wasn't hard. _I thought to myself.

_Yeah whatever Paul, I'm phasing back, help Jake with what's left. _Sam commanded and then phased back.

I gathered up the pieces and threw them at Jake while he lights them up. I didn't phase back, so I nudged him with my nuzzle and signaled to him that I was leaving.

"Good job, Paul. Tell Sam I'll see him tomorrow and that I'm bringing Nessie."

I roll my eyes; of course he's bringing Nessie. I nod my head and head back to La Push. Back to Lucy's house so I could protect her.

God, I am so whipped.


	7. Evil Little Leprechaun

**Chapter 6-Evil Little Leprechaun**

**Lucy POV**

"Lucy! Wake up!"

That's what I heard first waking up, an annoying, pestering voice screaming in my ear. Not a good way to start the day.

"Go away you evil little leprechaun!" I swat at the annoying voice, only getting air.

"No! It's already 11am and you said you were going to Sam's party, it starts in an hour an a half!"

"Shit!" I screech loudly, throwing the blankets off me but failing horridly, getting the blankets entangled between my legs. "God damn it!" I start to untangle myself but it is too late and I fall face first on the floor.

Annabelle giggles.

"Shut up," I growl.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Brat."

"Takes one to know one." She sticks her tongue out.

"Whatever." I get myself up and look down at the welt on my leg. I glare at the mess of blankets beside me." Dumb ass blankets.

"Well, someone's particularly grouchy this morning," Annabelle sings to me, shifting through various shirts in her hand before picking on a tight V-neck long sleeved shirt with a white and black plaid flannel over coat.

"I don't have the best alarm clock." I glare at her. "And I had a bad dream."

Actually, that was a lie. I dreamt about Paul and we were on first beach next to a pile of driftwood having a civil conversation. It was, dare I say, nice. What made the dream so bad was that it ended. Now, here I am with this stupid dream which should mean absolutely nothing yet of _course_ I have to over analyze _everything_ and think that I might actually want to be his friend.

Me, being me, am a firm believer in dreams. They are your subconscious mind telling you _something_. Dreams are really just your inner-most thoughts playing out.

"Really?" she asks skeptically. "Because you were sleeping peacefully and the sheets weren't tangled—well until now—plus you were smiling."

"I, um, dreamt about…our shopping trip! It was all going good but then we went to pay and, um, we didn't have enough money?" I phrase it like a question accidently but recover by blurting out, "Yeah! That's why I had a bad dream." I smile sheepishly.

"Then why were you smiling?"

"The clerk was a hot guy."

She stares blankly at me for a while.

"You're the worst liar in the world, you know that, right?"

I roll my eyes and go to grab some clothes and bathroom supplies.

"I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be out in half hour. What time are you and Mom leaving?"

"Right now, I just came to wake you up cause I knew you couldn't do it yourself."

"Could too," I grumble. She looks at me doubtful. "Fine, I couldn't." She looks prideful and pulls her outfit on. I look away when she pulls her pajamas off, it's not that I haven't seen her naked, we're sisters of course we are going to since we share a room, but because all the scars and marks on her body. It made my blood boil when I think back to how she got them.

I turn back to see her outfit and am relatively surprised.

"Well, well, well, someone's all dolled up today."

She's wearing the two shirts she had on before and a pair of dark washed style ripped skinny jeans with a pair of leather boots extending half way up her calf. Her hair is also straightened and clipped back to perfection.

"What?" she asks self-consciously.

"You know what." I smirk.

"What?!"

"You dressed up for a _boy_!" I accuse, jumping up happily.

"Did not!" she yells.

"Oh, you soo did."

"Lucy, shut up!"

"Oh, come on! You've never liked a boy before can you blame me for being just the tad bit excited?"

"It's not a big deal. Mom said I could go to Sam's after our lunch with Sue and Charlie. I just want to look nice." She blushes and looks down.

"I'm sorry for prying. I'm just excited that you are getting close to someone beside me and Mom."

"It's fine. Collin…he's really nice and I can just talk to him without thinking anything of it or getting nervous or shy. He's just my friend."

"It'll be more, you know? I saw the way he looked at you. He likes you a whole lot more than you know."

"How can you tell?"

"It's all in the eyes." I smile. "Member what Tyra says, "It's all in the smise"."

She nods, chuckling.

"Ok, I'm off for my shower. I'll see you at the party."

"Wait," she calls as I step out the door. I step back in and she says, "Aren't you going house hunting today?"

"Mhm, I'll be done in time, don't worry. I think I found the perfect house, hopefully it's not sold already." I smile.

It was sold. The house I wanted was freaking sold.

"So, you're saying that we either have to rent a house to live in with total strangers or find a house in Forks, which is not where we'll be attending school," I say bluntly.

I was not in the mood for this. I had been in this real estate office for almost an hour and we finally come to this conclusion. Move to Forks or share a house with a stranger.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry but they just bought the house a month ago." She smiles apologetically.

"Oh man." I rub at my face tiredly. "Alright, I guess we'll look into the roommate thing, it would be cheaper. What houses are left?"

"We only have about five houses renting." She goes into her desk drawer and pulls out a piece of paper with a nice older looking house. "This house belongs to Maria Call; she just moved out of state to travel and left her house to her son who needs to rent it out _desperately_." She chuckles. "Anyway, this is the best house for rent right now. Mr. Call's house has two stories, two bathrooms, four bedrooms, kitchen, living room, dining room, and a huge backyard for pets. If you don't like this one we could look at the other four?" she suggests.

I look through the pictures on the house and am immediately impressed. "It's perfect, I love it." The house would fit Annabelle and me perfectly. "I think we have a deal," I tell her, standing up.

"Awesome!" She gleams. "Mr. Call can meet with tomorrow morning at 9am if you like?" I nod. "Okay, great." She gives me a folder full of papers and tells me to call if I have any questions.

"No problem. Thanks so much."

I arrive at Sam's little cottage. My stomach is queasy and I can't fathom why. I've already met all of them, there's nothing to be nervous about. I get out of my car and with my head held high I knock on the door. 10 seconds. That's all it takes before I fly backward onto the grass yard.

"Lucy!" Seth yells in my face.

I rub at the spot on the back of my head, fighting off black spots in my vision. It feels like a bull ran me over. I look around me and realize that Seth tackled me all the way to the yard and there are a whole bunch of candy bars surrounding us.

"Seth! Get off her! You'll squash her to death!" Leah's voice yells at him, sending him to gather up all the candy's before sprinting off. "Lucy, are you okay?" Leah asks me as she helps me up.

"Um, yea just fine," I say sarcastically, brushing the dirt off my jeans.

"Sorry 'bout Seth, he just ate a whole bunch of chocolate," she says as if that explains everything. Looking at it now, I guess it does. "I was trying to get the rest from him but when you rang the doorbell he got the bright idea to head that way and well you kinda got in his path."

"No problem," I reply.

"Lucy, so nice of you to join us!" Emily calls from at the door.

Leah and I make our way inside and I greet Emily with a hug.

"Hello, Emily."

"Come on inside, the foods just about ready."

"That's what smells so good." I smile.

"Thank you." She smiles back. "Leah? Why don't you go introduce Lucy to Mark and I'll set up the food."

"Sure," she responds, not making any eye contact toward Emily. "Just to warn you, Mark is kinda shy."

"I can handle it, Annabelle is too."

"Yea, but at least she talks to people," she mumbles.

Leah leads me into the living room where most of the guys are sitting. I look around, scanning each face, all I see are Nessie, Jake, Quil, Claire, Embry, Jared, Kim and another boy with cropped black hair, dark black eyes and the same and height and build as the rest of the guys but more similar to Jared.

"Hey guys."

There's a cluster of shouts from everyone in the room, the loudest being Embry. I never really took much notice before but Embry is really cute. He had chin length black hair, unique greyish/brown eyes, and the cutest little button nose. He is really adorable.

Leah takes me over to the boy I hadn't met formally yet and he looks up, confused.

"Hey, I'm Lucy," I said, extending my hand to him. "I saw you at the bonfire last night."

"Mark," he nods, ignoring my hand.

I immediately put it down and smile awkwardly. Leah smacks him on the back of the head and he flinches but doesn't say anything, just rolls his eyes and walks over to a lone corner in the room.

"Forgot to tell you he's rude too," Leah says.

"It's fine."

"Where's Collin you guys?" Embry asks.

Everyone shrugs and doesn't answer.

"He's probably out running. He had a lot on his mind last night. He wouldn't tell me what though," Seth says, coming out from the kitchen with a bar of chocolate in his hand.

"Seth," Leah hisses. "Put down the chocolate!" she shouts at him as he goes to take a bite. Seth looks at her like she's crazy and stuffs the whole thing in his mouth, chomping down loudly while making moaning sounds.

Leah charges after him and Seth runs opposite of her ending up tripping over me sending us flying in a messy heap to the floor.

"I'm going to kill you," I tell him after seeing a rip in my new jeans.

"I could think of an overly tall Native American you'd want to kill but Seth is not one of them," Embry tells me, pointing out the open window overlooking the front yard.


	8. Eye Sex

**Chapter 7-Eye Sex**

**Lucy POV**

"You're kidding me, right?" I ask to no one in particular. Paul is outside and he has his arm around a sleazy looking girl.

She had on about a gallon of make-up on and the highest leather skirt I've ever seen. Her shirt was low-cut all the way down to her navel with only three rhinestone encrusted hearts clipping it together. Four inch stiletto heels adorned her feet and I'm surprised she is able to walk considering she's walking on grass with those killer shoes. She looked have her hand grasped on to Paul so she wouldn't fall face forward.

I had to admit it though, without the make-up, she had to be one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen. Her hair cascaded in dark chocolate curls and bangs covering one of her eyes. Speaking of her eyes, they were an unnatural baby blue that looked like contacts and she had a natural curve to her eyebrows. He lips were a light pink with the bottom lip being larger than the top giving her a pouty expression. She was really skinny but not Nicole Richie skinny, more like Megan Fox skinny.

Her skin was fair but you could tell she was Quileute by her features. Unbelievably gorgeous. Even her face was free of any blemishes. The thing that got to me the most was her nose. I mean, what the hell! It was perfect! And not plastic surgeries perfect either. She had an Avril Lavigne nose, freaking perfect! Damn her. I don't know why the hell I feel so envious. I don't even like Paul.

"This is the kinda girls Paul dates?" I ask Embry, turning to him instead of looking at the skank.

"Pretty much, yea. Usually they're blond." I roll my eyes. Typical.

"Why did he bring _her _here?" Leah sneers. At least someone else doesn't like her.

"Honestly, I have no clue," Embry tells her.

"What's his game? He isn't supposed to like her anymore, why'd he bring her?"

Jake leans over to Leah and whispers something into her ear.

"You're not serious?" she scoffs. "He has to be the _biggest_ idiot in the world."

"I'm confused, what's going on?" I ask.

Leah sighs but answers me. "Paul brought that girl here to make you jealous."

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you quite right. Make _me_ jealous?"

Jake and Leah nod.

"Ha!" I laugh aloud. Embry quirks a smile at me. "He can _try_."

"How do you know it won't work?" Jared speaks up for the first time.

"I don't like Paul. What more is there to say? Listen, I know all of you will probably hate me for feeling this way but I'm sorry. I just don't have feelings for him. Am I attracted to him physically? Hell yea, but his personality disgusts me." I spill out all of my feelings to them and right when I say I was attracted to him all of their eyes flash with hope. Damn it.

I hear Emily open the door when the bell rang and she kindly greets both of them. I hear the skank say thank you for inviting them and Paul tells her they had some deserts out in the car. Soon Paul comes out in the living room with his girlfriend, or whatever she is, trotting along beside him.

"Hey guys," she says softly, waving at everyone.

"Hi Macy!" Mark beams at her. Wow, he sure changed. Typical boy, the minute an easy looking girl comes out and they automatically perk up.

"Hi Mark," she replies. She has a really innocent voice for someone looking like she did. It really made me question her age. She looked around 16, 17 years old but her voice gave off a childish innocence making her seem 14 or 15.

"Sup." Paul nods toward Jared who just shakes his head and laughs.

"Food's ready!" Emily calls from out the kitchen.

I don't know what happened but in a minute, not even, everyone shuffles out the room leaving Paul, Macy, and me alone. Awkward much?

"Hi, I'm Macena but please call me Macy." She smiles sweetly, taking her hand from out of Paul's and extending it to me. No matter how much I want to hate her, I can't. She's just too damn nice.

"You too." I smile back.

"We should probably go eat before Seth, Quil, Embry, and Jared devour it all," Paul suggests.

"Heard that!" the boys say in unison.

"Don't care," he yells back. I was looking at him from the moment he first spoke and he was keeping his eyes on me the whole time, we were practically having eye sex. Look away, Lucy!

"Let's go then," I finally say, taking my eyes off his and walking to the kitchen, letting my hips sway sexily just to let him know I don't care who he is with. I don't care.

Emily is giving out plates to the girls first and she rushes over to me.

"Quick, get your plate filled up with as much as you can eat cause after that there won't be any left," she tells me, shoving the plate in my hands and pushing me over to counter. "Macy! Hurry and go get your food. I can't fight off these boys for long."

"Yea Mace, cause I might just take all of it before you have the chance if you take any longer," Mark yells.

Sam comes from outside and I go over to tell him Happy Birthday before filling up my plate.

"Happy birthday Sam." I smile, reaching into my pocket to reveal a tiny white envelope. "I didn't know what to get you so I thought this would be the best."

He takes the card from my hand and gives me a hug. "Thank you Lucy, you didn't have to though."

"It's no big deal, trust me. Open it."

"Can I?" he asks, excited.

"Of course you can, it is your birthday." I laugh.

"Emily is making me wait to open the rest of them."

"I won't tell if you won't."

"Deal," he says eagerly, ripping open the card.

It wasn't anything special just two gift certificates to a spa out in Seattle. I knew it probably wasn't his scene too much but I knew Emily would love it and if she did then he definitely would too.

"Wow Lucy, you really didn't have to get me this."

"It's no problem. I've been a member for a while and they gave those to me half off."

"Still, that's really nice of you." He smiles. "Better go get your food before the boys get to it."

"Will do." I go to fill up my plate and hear Sam ask the guys if they know where Collin and Brady are.

"They never miss a meal," he mumbles.

"Maybe they're out running?" Quil suggests.

"No, it's not their, uh, time to run."

Macy and Paul arrive again and I notice that her eyes held sadness. She went to get her plate from Emily and starts filling up. There was so much food it was unreal. All kinds ranging from every kind of steak to sushi even. I grabbed a whole bunch of meat and sushi. My two favorite foods. I take my plate and sit in between Seth and Embry.

"Are you gonna eat all of that Luc?" Seth asks, astonished.

"Duh," I reply, pouring soy sauce over the sushi and taking a bite.

"But that's a lot for a girl. How are you so skinny?" Seth pokes at my side causing me to squeal.

"Stop it." I laugh.

He doesn't. He keeps tickling me and soon Embry joins in. I was full out spazzing and everyone was watching amused, except for Paul. Paul was shooting death glares at both of them but they didn't notice because they were tickling me too much. Paul growled and they immediately stopped.

"Cut it out," he says angrily.

"We were just having fun Paul, geez," Embry defends us.

"Whatever, Call," he spits out.

Wait. Was Embry's last name _Call_?

"Embry is your last name Call?" I ask frantically.

"Um, yea, why?" he asks confused.

"Oh my God."

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Paul asks, worried.

I don't say anything, just let it sink in. I cannot believe how freaking lucky I am right now.

"Lucy?" Seth asks, concerned. "Are you okay?"

I start smiling, really, really wide.

"Is she having a seizure or something?" Macy asks Emily with concern

I jump out of my seat and hug Embry, sending us falling to the floor.

"Lucy!" Paul shouts, shooting over to our side of the table.

"What the hell, Lucy?" Embry laughs as we pull ourselves up from the floor.

"Guess what Embry."

"What?" he asks nervously.

"I know who your new roommate is." I smile.

"What, who?! Wait, how did you know I was putting a room for rent?"

"Oh, I don't know because maybe I'm your new roommate!" I screech happily.

Two things happen at once. Embry got a huge smile on his face and Paul punched him in the jaw.


	9. FML

**Chapter 8-FML**

**Paul's POV**

Alright, so I know that maybe I shouldn't have brought Macy with me to Sam's party but I really couldn't help it. Ok, shut up, yes I could have, but I had to see the look on Lucy's face when she saw me with another girl. One way to know if a girl is totally in to you is to have her see you with another girl and see if she gets jealous. Shallow? Yes. Did I care? No.

Well, I care about Lucy but I highly doubt that she would get jealous. She just did not seem into me at all. Like the imprint held no effect toward her at all. Maybe it is one-sided. I frown. That would seriously suck for me because I already know I love her. Ugh! Why does being a werewolf have to be so complicated.

Anyway, I showed up with Macy, Mark's imprint. Yea, yea I know it was really mean and all that jazz but the kid would not get enough balls to ask her out and she has had the biggest crush on me since forever. Sure she's a little young but I'm not interested in her anyway. If I was really interested in a 13 year old the girls around here would start calling me a pedophile. Not that I care what they think, but I don't want Lucy to hear that.

I pull up into the driveway and we get out. I have no freaking clue why the hell Macy is wearing slutty clothes to a small house party. She is barely a teenager and she's dressing like a whore. I think she is just trying to impress me and that sucks 'cause Macy is a really sweet girl, I never would want to hurt her. Plus she's my sister's best friend.

Macy clung to my arm the whole way up to the porch, she kinda had to with those stupid shoes she has on. She would have face planted on the grass if I hadn't kept her steady. I look to the window beside the front door and see Leah, Embry, and Lucy looking at me with dumbfounded expressions. Score one for Paul.

"Hey, Paul?" Macy's voice makes me turn away from the window.

"Yea?"

"Is Mark going to be here?" she asks shyly.

I look down at her and almost laugh. Yea Macy had a huge crush on me, but no guy could make her feel the way Mark did. She wasn't shy around him at all, she was herself. How she is with my sister and all her girl friends. I told her yes as we came up to the door and for some reason Macy felt the need to ring the doorbell. Before we stepped in I heard Lucy's voice.

"I don't like Paul. What more is there to say? Listen, I know all of you will probably hate me for feeling this way but I'm sorry. I just don't have feelings for him. Am I attracted to him physically? Hell yea—"

Oh shit.

I so knew it.

A grin made its way on my face and Macy looked at me like I was crazy. I was crazy. Crazy in love. Ok, that was cheesy.

"Hi Paul, Macy," Emily acknowledges us as she leads us in.

"Thank you for inviting us, Emily," Macy says kindly, smiling.

"There's some desserts in the car. Macy made them," I say as we walk into the living room.

"Hey, guys," Macy says, waving to all the guys.

"Hi Macy!" Mark practically yells. Mark doesn't really care that I came with Macy; he was just glad she came, but then again I don't think he noticed that my hand was in hers.

"Hi Mark," she says back.

I nod toward Jared who just shakes his head at me, laughing under his breath. Emily announces that the food is ready. Everyone races out of there leaving Lucy, Macy, and me alone. I let myself look at her for the first time today and I can't get enough, she is just so damn beautiful. Lucy is looking at Macy like trash and while that offended me a little, she is my imprint and nothing she ever could do would really affect me.

"Hi, I'm Macena but please call me Macy." Macy takes her hand from mine and extends it for my angel. Lucy smiles and shakes it.

"I'm Lucy."

"We should probably go eat before Seth, Quil, Embry, and Jared devour it all," I suggeste, not taking my eyes off Lucy for a second.

"Heard that!" the boys say in unison.

"Don't care," I yell back.

Lucy just starts looking at me and she doesn't look away. I can't think of anything else when I am met with those gorgeous blue eyes. Days could have past, hell even years, and I would have been content just standing here looking at her.

"Let's go then," Lucy says, taking her eyes off mine and walking to the kitchen. I watch her walk away. She sways her hips real nice and I think I just about died right there. Not even food could break my trance off her. Damn, she was just too sexy.

"You love her."

I turn to Macy; surprised she said anything at all. "How…?"

"The way you look at her is how Mark looks at me whenever I'm around."

"I'm sorry, Macy. You know you're only like a sister to me, right?" I truly feel bad that I was leading her on. Lucy is already changing my actions and we haven't even had a civil conversation.

"Macy! Hurry and go get your food, I can't fight off these boys for long," Emily calls out.

"Yea Mace, 'cause I might just take all of it before you have the chance if you take any longer," Mark yells.

She ignores them and says to me in a sad voice. "I hope I didn't ruin anything with him. I just…he doesn't know if he loves me, you know? I know you guys can hear each others thoughts and all that but he can hide his pretty well. He imprinted on me, Paul. Imprinted. Meaning he is forced to love me."

I reach out to cup her cheek in my hand. It was nothing romantic at all. "Macy, you know that's not true. You've been friends all your life. You were friends before all this shit started and he loved you then too. Just because he finally realized that you were it for him doesn't mean he was forced to love you. Imprinting doesn't work like that. It shows you who you are meant to be with, uh, it opens your eyes, I guess."

"She has changed you so much and you just met her." She laughs. "I know you imprinted on her, Paul. I knew from the moment you looked at her."

"You're right, she has changed me." I grin. "Come on, Mark is just too excited for you to get back in there."

She smiles sadly and we walk in the kitchen. We go to fill up our plates and I can't help notice how Mark's eyes looked sad. He heard what we were saying. That's just great. I take a place beside Quil and Jake and see Lucy sit across from me next to Seth and Embry. Both of who are single. And desperate.

Shit.

"Are you gonna eat all of that Luc?" Seth asks, astonished.

"Duh," she replies, pouring soy sauce over the sushi and taking a bite.

"But that's a lot for a girl. How are you so skinny?" Seth pokes at Luc's side causing her to squeal.

"Stop it." She laughs.

He doesn't. He keeps tickling her and Embry joins in. Everyone is laughing, watching as Lucy is having a squirming fit while I shoot death glares at both of them but they don't notice because they're tickling her too much. I can't take it anymore, bastards were touching _my_ imprint. I growl and they immediately stop. Ha.

"Cut it out," I say angrily.

"We were just having fun Paul, geez," Embry defends them.

"Whatever, Call," I spit out.

Lucy stops dead cold and turns to Embry.

"Embry is your last name Call?" she asks frantically.

Ok, weird question much?

"Um, yea, why?"

"Oh my God."

"What's wrong, Lucy?" I ask worriedly.

She doesn't reply and I start freaking out. Is she ok? Does she know him from somewhere or what?

"Lucy?" Seth asks, concerned. "Are you okay?"

Then she started doing something really freaky. She smiled. Now that's not freaky, but she smiled like a freaking serial killer.

"Is she having a seizure or something?" Macy asks Emily with concern. She better not be!

Out of nowhere Lucy jumps out of her seat and flings herself at Embry. What the fuck, man?!

"Lucy!" I shout, shooting over to their side of the table.

"What the hell, Lucy?" Embry laughs as they pull themselves up from the floor.

"Guess what, Embry."

"What?" he asks nervously.

"I know who your new roommate is." Lucy smiles.

"What, who?! Wait, how did you know I was putting a room for rent?"

Oh, no. This is not happening. This cannot be happening.

"Oh, I don't know because maybe I'm your new roommate!" she screeches happily.

My jaw dropped open. Embry smiles. I punch him square in the face.

FML.


	10. Twista

**Chapter 9-Twista**

**Lucy's POV**

"What the hell, Paul?!" I shout as I grab the towel Emily hands me.

"Paul, what in God's name possessed you to be so god damn stupid?!" Sam yells at him, grabbing him by the shirt and throwing him out the door so I'm presuming he could continue yelling at him.

"Embry are you alright?" I ask, pressing the rag up to his nose.

"Mrgh, jus fin Lufy," he says through the pain of his broken nose and having been muffled with my persistent towel pressure on his face.

"Lucy, maybe you should stand back so one of us can replace it," Jacob suggests.

"What?!" I yell. "He broke his nose; you have to take him to the hospital."

"Trust me," Seth says. "This has happened more than once. Huh, Embry?"

Embry nods his head furiously then winces in pain. "You." I point at Embry. "Do not move."

Embry's eyes widen and he gives a small nod.

"Lucy," Sam calls from the front door. "Can you please go out there and talk to Paul. He's scared that he scared you."

I groan. "I'll be out there in a minute. In the meantime, you don't move," I tell Embry, putting the cloth in his hand and smiling before I walk out to the porch.

I step onto the front step and see Paul pacing back and forth, chewing on his thumb nail. Aw, what a cute nervous habit. Wait, what? Did I just call Paul…cute? He is anything but cute. Hot, yes. Cute, no.

"What do you want, Paul?" I call out to him.

He stops mid pace and looks up at me. His eyes were filled with regret and hurt and I think…longing. "I didn't mean to hit him. It just sorta…happened. I am really sorry, Lucy. I just snapped, you know? When I heard that you were gonna be moving in with Embry something in me just snapped and before I could think, I hit him. I know I shouldn't have and it doesn't mean anything to you that I said I'm sorry, but I am. I just like you and I don't want you to hate me so much."

To say I was shocked would have been a massive understatement. More like flabbergasted. This wasn't the arrogant, obnoxious, temperamental, bossy Paul. This was a side that I didn't know existed, never thought was capable of existing. I look into those eyes of his and see all the sadness I inflicted on him. Yea, I was being a bitch and I had good reason to before but now…when he was so sorry. I couldn't hate him anymore.

"You're right."

"I know it doesn't make anything different…wait, what?" he says, confused.

"You're right. This is silly, I don't hate you," I say softly. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you."

"You were never a bitch, I promise. I was an asshole. I thought you would fall all over me but you aren't that kind of girl and that's what I like about you. You're independent and strong, damn I mean you even stuck up for Leah. I've never met anyone like you before."

"Friends?" I stick out my hand.

His eyes flicker with sadness for a second but change to hope. "Friends."

His hand meets mine and I am shocked to feel how warm he was. Like a heating blanket. Mmm. No, bad girl, no bad thoughts. No thoughts about how nice it would feel to be cuddled up to that scrumptious body of his…nope, definitely no thoughts about that.

"We should, uh, go inside?" I ask stupidly.

He chuckles. "Yea."

I start walking up to the porch and then I hear a voice out from the trees…I know that voice.

"Do you hear that?" I ask Paul, straining my ears to hear better.

Paul stops walking and stands still, listening. "Is that…Collin?"

The voices got quieter.

"No, that's Annabelle."

"And Collin."

I look at Paul with worry and he frowns. "She's supposed to be out with my mom having lunch then coming here. Alone."

"He probably just saw her coming here and tagged along."

"Ok…"I say, unsure. I walk back up the stairs and try to stop my thoughts from drifting too far.

Paul and I walk back into the kitchen and I take my seat again. I look around for Embry but I can't find him. Seth bounds out of his seat and skips out the door. I look at Paul with a raised eyebrow as he takes Seth's spot.

"Seth is out getting the desserts from the car," Paul explains.

"Where's Embry?" I ask Sam.

"He's grabbing a shirt from my room 'cause his had blood all over it."

"Oh."

"Yea, that was one of my favorite shirts too. Thanks, Paul," Embry says, walking into the kitchen without a shirt and an annoyed expression on his face. I can't stop staring at those great tanned abs. Yummy.

"No problem, anything to support the cause." Paul smirks.

"Sam, all of your shirts are dirty. I spent, like, half my life searching for one to find out there is none."

"I know." Sam smiles.

"Asshole," Embry grumbles. Sam laughs before throwing a roll at his head. It bounces onto the table and Embry glares across the table at Sam.

"If you're not gonna eat that." I reach across the table and snatch the roll. "Then I am."

"You sure can eat a lot," Paul tells me, his eyes wide.

"Are you calling me fat?!" I ask.

"What?! No! I-I didn't mean it like that!" Paul sputters out.

I laugh out loud and took a bite, swallowing I say, "I know, I'm just kidding." I smile at him.

"Hello?" A voice calls out from the living room, it was slow and shy and I instantly know who it is. I rush out to the door and see Annabelle and Collin together. Annabelle's cheeks are flushed and she's glancing nervously at Collin.

"Um, hey, Ann," I say awkwardly.

"Are we too late?" Collin asks, fidgeting at the door.

"No, we just started eating," I answer.

They walk in and we start toward the kitchen. Can you say awkward?

I take my spot next to Embry again and try not to stare at his chest. Dear, God that boy had a nice body.

"Oh, cool." Annabelle and Collin take the last two seats at the table and everyone finishes eating.

"Where's Brady, Collin?" Emily asks.

"I don't know," he says gruffly.

"Oh, well, ok."

"Collin, can I talk to you outside?" Sam asks tightly.

Collin grunts in reply and follows Sam out the door. Annabelle doesn't say anything and we all just sit there in an awkward silence.

"So…" Embry says after the silence is too much to bear.

"Who wants to pay twista?!" a voice shouts from under the table.

"Claire?! What are you doing under the table, bub?" Quil asks the young toddler as she puts the game onto his lap.

"You know what? I think that's a good idea, let's play twister," Embry agrees.

Everyone shouts agreements and they all look toward Annabelle and me.

"Why not?" I say, shrugging.

_I mean, what harm could come from this? _I think. A little voice in the back of my head was saying, _A lot more than you think._


	11. Hallelujah

**Chapter 10-Hallelujah**

**Paul's POV**

I knew something was going on outside since Lucy came out on the porch. I heard Collin talking and I couldn't be sure but I thought Annabelle was with him. I kept pacing, though. I was so scared. Yea, I know, how does the big bad wolf get scared from a girl? Well, she's scary. Sure, I punch Embry almost on a daily basis but Lucy doesn't know that. She already hates me enough, I bet now she despises me. Great, first guy to completely fuck up an imprint!

But then she came outside and I had hope. It was like the angels coming down from heaven and playing those gay ass instruments. Then she talked and I was not prepared for what she had to say. I had no idea I would be babbling like an incoherent fool proclaiming his undying love for her. Well…not exactly, but I was close! The really amazing part was that she forgave an asshole like me

She actually forgave me. The hallelujah choir got louder with each word she was saying. She said this was silly! That we should start over and become lovers…okay fine not exactly lovers but she said friends! I can deal with friends…with benefits perhaps? NO! Down boy! I just came out of the dog house (excuse the damn puns) and I was not going to screw this up.

After hearing Collin's and Annabelle's voices and deciding to just wait until they reached the house, we went back inside and I told Seth to scram to my truck and get the desserts Macy baked. None of the human women heard me but all the wolves did and rolled their eyes. Seth jumped up all happy and practically skipped to the car. Weird child, I shake my head. But I definitely need to get the dope he's smoking. Lucy looks at me confused when I sit next to her and I tell her what he's doing.

After about a minute I heard voices again and Collin and Annabelle discussing if they should go inside.

"I want to see Lucy," Annabelle tells him.

"I don't really wanna go."

"That's your choice." With that I hear the door open and Annabelle's timid voice call out a quiet hello.

Lucy gets up immediately and shows her inside while we all just sat there in a very awkward silence after Sam drags Collin outside. Sam and Collin were yelling outside and I thought for sure Collin was going to phase before he sighed and said whatever to what Sam was telling him.

Then Claire did the sweetest and worst thing in the world. She said she wanted to play twister. Of course Quil, being a whipped toddler body guard, jumped at whatever her beck and call was and agreed with gushing enthusiasm. Everyone slowly agreed and now we awaited the new comer's decision. Playing twister with Lucy would be amazing. Playing twister with Lucy, 9 other werewolves, 5 imprints (two of which are toddlers and one being a half-vampire spawn) and the love of my life's younger sister…that didn't sound very appealing.

Nope, I'm not playing.

"Why not?" Lucy said.

Yup. I'm playing.

So…it didn't turn out quite how I expected. Twister, I mean. Right now we are in a very peculiar position. Jared and Kim both tagged out in the very beginning and Emily and Sam decided to spin it leaving me, Lucy, Annabelle, Collin, Seth, Mark, Macy, Embry, Quil, Jake, Leah, Nessie, and Claire on the stupid plastic sheet. Let's just say that Sam and Emily had the deluxe version and we had to move outside. In the freezing cold. Luckily, Sam put on a fire to warm us up, not that we wolves needed it or Nessie for that matter, but the girls did.

"Leah, right foot green," Emily calls out after spinning.

"Shit," Leah cusses under her breath.

We are all in a very weird position. I'm on all fours, literally, over Lucy while Embry, Seth, and Jake are standing, having gotten no hands yet. Lucky, stupid, immature, wolves. Nessie and Claire have it easy and don't have to move much, us wolves have to get out of their way. I think Emily is cheating too because Sam keeps smiling and sniggering at us. Leah strains her foot out and accidently kicks Embry's…um, manhood. Poor, kid. Never had a chance.

"Oh, fuck," Embry wheezes out, collapsing on top of Jake thus taking out Mark who in turn grabbed hold of Quil who of course had to protect Claire by grabbing onto her who grabbed Nessie beside her. Like a domino effect, I admired.

"Oh! Epic failure!" Seth bellows out from above us. I check to see who is left, not much. Seth is still standing, Collin is squatting…looking like nothing is more boring. Lucy is still under me, Annabelle is doing a weird looking crab stance, and Leah is spread out, smirking at all the people who fell.

"How many people fell out?" Lucy's sweet voice asks from under me, straining her face to see me and blowing her hair out of her face.

"Not much. Embry started it all, he basically took out Jake, Mark, Quil, Claire, and Nessie. Oh, wait, looks like Macy jumped out." I nod my head to where Macy is comforting Mark. Claire is pouting, mad Quil took her out and Quil is apologizing profusely.

"Leah sure knows how to win," Lucy says, squirming to get comfortable. Did I not mention that I am literally on top of her? Like, she has her backside pressed against my front. It looks like we're doing it doggy style. Damn it with the puns!

"Technical foul!" Jake shouts as Emily goes to grab some ice for Embry's southern regions. Again I say, poor guy. Leah kicks _hard_. I would know. Leah glares at Jake and smiles cheekily at Embry.

"Sorry, Embry. You were in my way," Leah apologizes.

"No, no. It's completely…fine," Embry wheezes out, sprawled out on the grass, covering himself.

"Just can't catch a break, can you bud?" Sam slaps him hard on the shoulder. Cause, yes, Sam. That is exactly what he needs right now.

"I'll be fine…these injuries just take longer to heal," he gets out before he starts gasping again.

"It's not fair! Leah knocked us all down. She cheated!" Jake exclaimes.

"Stop being a sore loser. What happened to my almighty Alpha?" Leah says under her breath. Lucy and Annabelle don't seem to notice what she said but Jake replies sarcastically, "He got overthrown by his beta."

"Stupid," she mutteres.

"Cheater!"

"Sore loser!"

"…" Jake was silent.

"Told you!" Leah laughes at him.

"I am not!" he shouts.

"Are too!"

"Am not, damn it!"

"Jake, face it, you _so_ are!"

Jake gasps and before he makes another comeback he pounces on her, taking her out of the game. Leah shouts rape several times and tries kicking him like Embry but fails. Jake pins her arms down at her side and makes it so his body presses down on her legs.

"Say, 'Jake is the best Alpha ever'," Jake whispers in her ear.

"Ha! Don't make me puke. I'd die before that happens." She snorts.

"I won't let go until you say it," he taunts.

Leah smirks and I feel bad for Jake. When she does that it's never good.

"Claire! Nessie! Attack!" Leah shouts.

Claire looks up from Quil's incessant apologies and Nessie contemplates whether or not she should help her imprint or the person she desperately wanted approval from. She chose the latter. Claire and Nessie join hands and run over to where Leah and Jake rolled over to. Claire was grinning from ear to ear and Jake pales considerably.

"Ness, honey, don't do this," Jake pleads.

"Sorry, Jake," Nessie says before reaching him.

Jake's eyes widened, looking at his imprint. Hmm, wonder what he's so scared of, she's just a kid; a super natural half-vampire kid but a kid nonetheless. Claire jumps on Jake's back and starts pulling on his hair. Nessie jumps on his back too and then she starts tickling him and yes, it was _very_ funny.

Jake squeals like a little girl seeing Zach Efron. This was way better than when Quil had to dress up as a princess for Claire. Except we got it on film. Ooh. Brilliant plan, except I'm still in the game so I can't get my camera. Leah laughs maniacally and takes out her phone, recording the whole thing. Sometimes Leah can be awesome, who would have known?

Jake is still screaming like a girl and when Emily comes out with Embry's ice we are all still laughing so hard we almost collapse. I say almost because if I had collapsed I would have killed my imprint. That would have been bad, very bad.

Emily surprises us all when she completely bursts out laughing. "Okay, girls. Give Uncle Jake a break." They get off Jake slowly and Claire books it to Quil who picks her up and her she hooks herself around his head. Nessie looks at Jake with cautious and sad eyes. "I'm sorry." Jake laughs, this time like a man.

"Ness, you were just having fun."

"You forgive me?" she asks timidly.

"I was never mad," he says, picking her up in a hug.

"Aw," a tiny voice says from under me.

I look down at Lucy and crane my head so my lips were at her ear. "Are you okay?"

She shivers from underneath me and I grin. "I'm fine, duh," her strong voice proclaims.

"Emily, can you hurry up and spin the damn thing!" I shout. I have the most uncomfortable and comfortable position in the game.

Emily giggles and spins again. "Lucy…right foot blue." Right now her feet are on red and green. If she moves her foot to blue she would have to stretch her foot to the right. She would have to move her ass just up enough to bump into my groin. Oh, chocolate cheese.

Lucy moves her foot slowly, inching her ass up more and more. I focus all my strength on thinking about her mom. That would definitely kill any mood.

"What the hell?" A shrill voice shouts from the backdoor.

Lucy gasps and loses her footing, tumbling down and getting our legs tangled. I flip her around so she's facing me, our legs intertwine and we stare into each other's eyes. Nope, not even Lucy's mom could ruin this moment.

"Lucy Marie Cameron!"

Perhaps I was wrong.


	12. Oh my God

**Chapter 11-Oh my God**

**Lucy's POV**

Three words were running through my head.

Oh my God.

Three sentences running through my head.

Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God.

"Lucy Marie, what are you _doing_?" my mother screams.

I pull my gaze away from Paul and look at my mother, red in furry. Oh, no. I am so screwed. I pull myself out from under Paul quickly and he helps me up.

"You lose," Seth says excitedly, completely oblivious to the wrath of Linda Walhalla.

"Seth, shut up," Sam says warningly. Mom's head snaps to the left where Sam and Emily stand.

"You promised me, Sam," she spits at him. "You said you would order him not to talk to her let alone _look_ at her!" She screams in rage.

Paul flinches away from me. I look up into his face and see the hurt and suppressed rage he was consuming. I lightly pat his hand and his eyes turn back to joy.

"Linda, Paul cannot help what he feels toward her."

Mom's eyebrows crinkle and then rise so high they were almost lost under her hairline. Her mouth forms a shocked "O" and she looks at Paul with disdain.

"Lucy," she starts with a calm reserve. "Get yourself home within the hour. Annabelle has to meet with her tutor tonight. You said you would drive her to his house."

"You're the new student I have to teach?" Collin asks in a gruff voice.

Annabelle, Mom, and I look at him with equal shocks of surprise. I recover first and with surprise laced in every word, I say, "You're her physics teacher?" Collin nod. "You're barely 15! What do you know about advanced physics?"

"My mother was a scientist," he says, no emotion at all.

"Was?"

"Was," he replies remotely.

"I'm—" Collin's hand cuts me off with a glare and says, "Don't."

"Collin," my mother's voice softens. "Mr. Twsui said he would be tutoring Annabelle. While I'm sure you do grasp the concept and will execute the subject matter at a likely manner, we just feel more comfortable with an advanced teacher."

"I am an advanced teacher. I'm only a sophomore and am taking calculus and the only student in the school that excels in advanced physics. He wanted someone who could give her peer value," he responded coldly. "A peer who could show her around school."

Mom stands baffled and narrows her eyes. "I see." Mom brushes away imaginary lint from her jacket how she always does when she's nervous. "Lucy will drop her at home to get her things right now and she will be at your house—"

"Embry's house," he interrupts her. "My Aunt's out of town," he explains, not even sparing a glance in her direction.

Mom swallows hard and nods. "Embry's house," she agrees. She turns her head to Embry and sees him sitting in a lounge chair with ice on his package. Poor, boy. Mom smiles in concern at him. "I'll stop by tomorrow with your order of flowers. Tell your Mom I said hello. Goodbye everyone." With that Mom walks into the house and we hear a quiet snap of the front door shut close.

"That was tense," Annabelle whispers. She and Collin both stood up when Mom got here and now she is standing at Collin's side. After her comment it seemed like everyone let out a breath and the tension was broken.

"Very tense," I agree.

"Damn, your Mom is still a MILF even if she's cold," a loud voice calls out from the forest.

Everyone turned around to see Brady walking with purpose toward Collin, glaring when he reaches him.

"That's sick, Brady," Paul says, hitting him upside the head.

"I think I just threw up a little." Leah gags.

"I agree." I nod. "We have to go," I say to everyone, sad.

"We're going to Port Angeles still?" Leah asks as she lifts a soda out of the cooler.

"For sure, I'll pick you up at 1."

"You can ask your mom for directions."

"Will do." I smile. I wave goodbye to everyone and Paul jumps over to me immediately when I wave at him.

"I'll walk you out." I smile up at him and nod, motioning to Anna to follow us out. We go through the back door and I grab my purse from the living room.

"So, you have a ride to Port Angeles tomorrow?" Paul asks, opening the front door for us to exit. Anna smiles at him and goes through with me following.

"I'm taking the rental car." I point it to Paul and he nods. "I was supposed to have my car by Friday."

"Nice to know, it rains a lot here. The convertible top isn't the most suitable thing to have around." I nod and fish out my keys to open the car for Anna.

"I like it, though, it's cute." I run my hand over the slick hood of the top and grin up at him. His eyes crinkle the slightest before commenting.

"All you girls think about is looks when it comes to cars." Paul rolls his eyes dramatically, grinning down at me.

"All girls care about is looks. Too bad you don't have any," I tease, turning on my heel and opening the driver's door. I look over at Paul and wink at his jaw slack expression.

"You know you want me," he calls out, smirking. I shut my door and roll my eyes.

_If you only knew…_

"I expect you to be home before midnight and I do not want Annabelle by herself with those boys, they are terrible flirts." I roll my eyes at my mother's antics and grab Annabelle's hand, towing her outside to our car for the second time that day.

"Yes, mother, but you do know that Annabelle is under my custody now," I remind her lightly.

"As if I need to know how a judge gave you sole custody, I'll never figure out." She sighs, picking at her lint free jacket for the millionth and one time.

"Perfect grades, protection, a steady income until she turns 18 and her legal guardian in the case of anything happens. Yea, I'll never figure it out either," I say sarcastically, opening the door and looking over at my frantic mother.

"That's not what I meant. Sometimes," she lowers her voice, beckoning me over to the porch. I follow with heavy feet and sigh when I get there. "Sometimes I just wish that I had gotten sole custody, I know you are capable of handling her, you are her best friend, but teenagers need adult authority in their life."

"Why do you think I came here?" Either my mother didn't think highly of me or she was completely daft.

"You came here because you have a home here," she states, confused.

"No, I could've taken us anywhere, Mom. I chose here, we chose here, Annabelle didn't want to go anywhere else but here and neither did I. I would have been fine with her living with you, but I think that you deserve a break. She is going to be with you all the time anyway. She'll come over here all the time, she gets sick of me often," I joke, watching as Mom's eyes became joyful.

"You're such an incredible sister," she prides, smoothing back my hair. I smile at her and kiss her cheek before waving goodbye and walking to the car. I climb in the open door and look over at a fidgeting Annabelle.

"What's with you?" I ask, starting the car and backing out of the driveway.

"Huh?"

"You seem nervous." I smirk, driving down the soggy dirt road and onto Oak Road.

"I'm not," she replies immediately, scratching her arm.

"Uh, huh," I say, not believing her for a second.

"I'm not," she says stubbornly.

"Whatever you want me to believe, alright."

"You and Paul seemed close today," she diverts. Smart, girl.

"I told him we could be friends." I make a right onto a small dusty road and squint through the dirt flying at my window.

"Friends are good. I don't really expect it to last long by the way he looks at you."

"W-what do you know about that?" I blanch out, staring at her before getting honked at by a green truck. "Shit." I swerve to the right and quickly turned back onto my lane.

"You should pay more attention to the road," Annabelle notes.

"Smart ass," I mutter. She smiles.

I pull onto Peach Street and looked for 1430. After passing a few log cabins and various houses with tire swings did we see a huge white house with yellow shutters and rose bushes out front. So, he gardens, I snigger in my head. Annabelle cracks a smile as well and I park on the curb. After locking the car and walking up the driveway we ring the doorbell. I look down at the foot mat and have to laugh aloud.

"Wipe your paws pwease," I tell Anna. We both laugh quietly and wait for someone to open the door. After 5 minutes we both get restless and I turn the knob. "It's not locked," I tell her. I open the door all the way and Annabelle creeps along behind me. "Hello?" I call out.

"In here!" Embry's voice calls back. We follow the voice past the nice living room and into a spacious kitchen. "Hey!" Embry greets us, putting down a bowl of something and coming to hug us both. "Collin's upstairs being lazy, you can go on up if you want." Annabelle nods before bounding up the stairs. I grin after her and turn to look at Embry.

"She seems to have a crush," I tell him, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Seems like everyone around here is getting a crush." He smiles at me, his brown eyes twinkling.

"Except for you," I guess, smiling back.

"Hey, you never know." Embry pours the batter he was mixing into a pan and puts it into his oven.

"You cook?" I ask, surprised.

"It's just a hobby. I like it." He shrugs.

"I can't cook," I tell him, frowning. "I always screw everything up."

Embry turns around and wipes off his hands before coming to lean beside me. "You can help me next time I bake, since you'll be living here soon."

"Sure." I grin.

"So do you have any crushes?" Embry asks casually, looking down at me and winking.

I blush under his gaze but hold the stare. "I might like someone," I admit.

"Oh, yea? Paul, right?"

I snort and roll my eyes. "No. You're close, though." I look at him, roaming my eyes over his lips and nose.

Embry scoots closer to me, putting his hands on the counter next to mine and I feel my heart start to speed up. He looks down at me and I lick my lips. His eyes flicker down with the movement and he moves his hand until it is over mine.

"Is that, right?" He rumbles deep in his chest.

_God, he's so hot._

"Yea."

"Tell me more. I don't think I know who he is."

"Well," I start, leaning closer into him. "He's really tall, he'd have to be though because of how tall I am. He has these really nice brown/grey eyes and dark skin. He is what girls say, Tall, Dark, and Handsome."

"Mmm, I think I might know who he is now. Seth, right?"

I laugh out loud and Embry grins, running his other hand under my chin and into my hair, tangling his hand at the back of my head and pushing me forward. I put my hands on his chest and over his broad shoulders, loving the heat of his body. Embry yanks away from my hands when I kiss his neck and starts breathing harder.

"What, what's wrong?" I ask, walking over to where he had distanced himself. He holds up his hand and stops my approach any further.

"Paul is going to kill me, Lucy. That was way too fast."

"Why does Paul have to know? I'm not with him and I wish you would all cut it out with this. I'm not ever going to be with him. I came here to have fun and I want to, Embry. I know you do too." Embry looks back at me and I see so much pain in his eyes.

"This was a mistake. He likes you a lot Lucy and for me to like you…God what's wrong with me. He's like my brother."

"He doesn't have to know." I walk toward him again, clasping his hand with mine.

"He'll find out."

"Listen, Embry, it's not like we kissed. I kissed your neck, so what? But you're right about one thing that was too fast. How about this Saturday you pick me up at my house at 7 and we can talk, figure out this stuff, okay?"

"Lucy," he starts. I put my finger over his lips and shake my head.

"One date."

He sighs heavily before nodding with a small smile. "But no one can know, promise?"

"Sure." I shrug.

"Lucy!" Annabelle calls out, her light footsteps coming down the stairs. I let go of Embry's hand and he goes to check on his desert.

"What's up, Anna Banana?" Annabelle grimaces.

"I wanted to check on you. I thought you'd be coming up to say hi."

"Well, I actually have to go over some things with Embry about the room for rent."

"Alright, see you in a little." She bounces back up the stairs and I turn back to Embry.

"I brought the paper work over for you to sign."

"Listen, I don't think that's such a good idea anymore."

"Embry, I need this house. I start school in a couple weeks and I have custody of Annabelle. I have to find a place for us to live or I can lose custody."

"I didn't know."

"Yea, well you didn't ask." I shrug, reaching for the paper work in my back pocket and slapping it down on the table. "Let's get to work." For the next few hours we went over the living situation and I paid him upfront for the first and last month's rent. After sitting at his dining room eating cake and finalizing our living situation we decided I would move in next Monday at the soonest.

"I guess that's it, it's getting late so I'm going to get Anna and leave." I stand, gathering up my paperwork. Embry stands and helps me with my chair.

"I'll see you Saturday. If Paul doesn't kill me by then, okay?"

I laugh bitterly and nod, calling up for Anna. She comes down minutes later and Collin is at the top of the stairs. "Bye, Collin." I wave.

"See ya," he chips off, turning back to the room he'd come from.

"He's so sociable," I say sarcastically, turning toward the front door.

"It's been nice, I'll see you later," Embry says, opening the door for us. We go out to our car and I see a note on the wind shield. Confused, I pick it up and unfold it, surprised to see it's from Paul.

_Lucy, _

_I hope this Friday we could start over. Meet me at First Beach at sun down Friday if you want to join me._

_-Paul_

"These La Push boys will be the absolute death of me."


	13. Seth's Secret

**A/N: **I know, I know. I haven't updated this story in TWO years. Crazy right? No excuses, though. I'm sure most of you thought I was gone for good, but I have always been thinking about each and every one of my stories. I don't know if I can update and write frequently, but I will try my hardest. Thank you guys for sticking by me though. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**Chapter 12-Seth's Secret**

**Lucy POV**

The next day I awake with a slight bounce in my step. Nothing perks me up more than shopping and I am definitely looking forward to bonding time with Leah. I was excited we moved up this little trip a day. She's definitely misunderstood and I can tell she has little support system in her group of friends. She's treated like a burden rather than a member of the family and everyone seems to steer clear of her like a brewing storm. I mull over my thought as I dress in simple jeans, white tank top, black cardigan, and black Uggs. I slip on some gloves, seeing as the day looks colder than usual. The drive to Leah's didn't take long and I see her waiting on the steps of her porch. I smile and wave, watching as her brother Seith comes out with Embry, both munching on a muffin. My smile deepens, thinking our encounter yesterday as his house. All of these boys are just too damn confusing. I roll down my window and shout hello.

Seth is first to bound over and greets me with that dopey smile of his. Luckily, I didn't endure any physical pain this time. "Hey, Luce," he almost shouts. "Did Leah tell you?" he asks, interrupted by Leah smacking the back of his head. Seth rolls his eyes and shakes his head as if to say, she's crazy.

"No and you knew that, idiot." Leah frowns as she turns to me. "My mom wants Seth to come with us, if you don't mind. He has almost no clothes."

"No problem," I reply, watching Embry saunter over to my window. "Hey," I breathe out, hoping that my breath is minty fresh.

"Hey." He smiles, crossing his arms on my window frame as he leans in to look at me.

"Are you coming with us?" I ask, trying not to sound too hopeful.

Embry's eyebrows deepen in thought and he looks over at Seth.

"Come on, Embry. Don't leave me all alone with these women." Seth groans.

Embry rolls his eyes. "Well, if he insists."

My heart quickens as he opens my door to let me out. I unbuckle my seat belt and hop out to let Embry and Seth sit in the back. It's almost comical watching these giants fit in the tiny convertible. We even had to put the top down so their heads wouldn't bump. Even with me trying to pull my seat up Embry couldn't fit comfortably. Leah snickered almost the whole way as Embry complained.

"Oh my God, shut up already," Leah shouts at Embry after a half hour of whining. I personally didn't mind, I found it certainly entertaining as hell.

"Well, if _somebody_ would scoot up I wouldn't complain," Embry grumbles toward me.

I giggle before rolling my eyes. "Sorry, I'm all legs," I tell him truthfully.

"Oh, we know," Seth mumbles under his breath for the first time since we left. He had been playing angry birds on my smart phone the whole drive.

I raise my eyebrows at him in the mirror.

"Want to speak up, _little_ brother?" Leah asks him, turning around in her seat.

Seth looks up from his game and blushes scarlet. "N-no," he stutters.

"Mhm. Who knew my brother was a perv?" Leah sighs dramatically.

"I am not!" Seth growls. "Leah, shut up."

"You know, I expected this from Brady, but _Seth_? I thought you were so pure. Guess we'll have to tell mom her little boy is growing up." Leah fake sniffles and I can't help laughing.

The bickering continued the entire drive until we reached Port Angeles mall. We got lost two times because apparently none of them actually knew where we were going. When we finally got there Embry jumped out of the car and groaned in pain.

"I call shot gun on the way back."

"Freedom!" Seth yells in the empty parking lot.

"I swear I can never take him anywhere." Leah elbows me. "Where do you want to begin?"

I look around at the department stores and see a familiar building. "Victoria's Secret? Then we can eat," I suggest.

I hear all three of them groan behind me as I walk toward the mall. I smile and quicken my pace. I feel heat at my side and glance up to see Embry smiling down at me. He reaches his hand toward mine as if to grab it but thinks better.

"I'm glad I'm here. I was almost out of clothes too." His face darkens. "Luce, maybe we shouldn't move in together. I've been thinking about it and it might not be the best for us. I can help you find another place."

"I thought we discussed this." I almost groan and feel my frown forming. "If this is about Paul—"

"He's a big factor." Embry interrupts. "I want to make sure that you're ok with this. Paul won't be the happiest guy."

We reach the store door and I look up at him. I know this means more than Paul. He's asking if I'm ok moving in with someone that I might have a relationship with.

"I want this." Even I can hear the double-meaning in my tone.

Embry nods, opening the door for me. I glance back at Seth and Leah, both bickering about Seth's virginity.

"God damn it, Leah! I am a virgin!" He practically screams at her, tremors raking his body. Seth doesn't realize we're now in the store and all the ladies in the Victoria's Secret know Seth's Secret. Haha. "Oh, shit." Seth turns purple, looking at all the teenager girls staring at him with open mouths.

Embry and Leah both laugh at him, howling almost like coyotes. I really can't help giggling but Seth looks mortified. I feel bad for him and walk over to comfort him. "It's ok," I assure him. I lean up to whisper in his ear. "So am I." I wink at him before sauntering over to the lingerie. Seth gapes at my back.

Leah joins me, unsure about what to do and I take on the task of becoming her personal shopper. We embarrass the boys by making them stay and hold our bras. When we go to try them on Seth escapes to the food court but Embry isn't so lucky. I yank him into the dressing room with me and have him put all my stuff on the rack. We're in the handicap room with plenty of room to walk around. I look to see Embry standing there awkwardly. I smirk before flinging off my cardigan. Embry coughs loudly and looks anywhere but me.

"Um."

My smirk deepens as I go a tad further and strip off my thin tank top standing only in my pale pink bra. Embry's eyes don't leave my torso now. I walk over to the dresser door and open it wide enough to let him out.

"Thank you for the help," I tease. Embry's eyes darken immensely before nodding and running out of the room. I laugh at his retreating figure.

After trying everything on I meet Leah at the cash register and pay. On our way to meet Seth at the food court I see a spa store. I turn to walk in and see an "Everything must go" sign. Apparently people don't like hot tubs in Washington. I flip over the price tag on a large spa tub and see a very reasonable number. I walk over to the cash register and make sure to leave my cardigan open, revealing a little skin. Like they say, work what ya momma gave ya. I clear my throat and smile at the young clerk.

"Hi," I purr. "I was wondering about that hot tub over there." I point at the dark wood furnished spa and watch as his eyes linger over my cleavage. Perfect. "I know the price listed on the tag says final offer but I was wondering if there's anything we can work out to lower it." The red haired boy almost drools as I lean over the counter, enhancing my, er, 'assets.'

"Umm, y-yea. I-I'm sure we could work something out," he stammers, blushing. "How much did you want off?" He regains his composure and smiles in what he must think is a flirtatious manner. Poor boy.

I knew this part would be tricky so I move closer to him. I am now an inch away from his face. "I was thinking 200?" I breathe out, biting my lip.

His eyes stay on my lip and I can hear his heart beating fast in his chest. "I really don't know." He looks apprehensive and I move in closer.

"Please?" I pout, fluttering my eyelashes.

Minutes later I walk out to a dumbfounded Leah and Embry. They glance questioningly at me. "We need to buy swimsuits!"


	14. Way to be an idiot, stupid

**Chapter 13-Way to be an idiot, stupid.**

**Lucy POV**

The day all in all is successful and it's already 8pm by the time we leave with all of us handling at least 6 big bags of clothes. I have my entire wardrobe picked out for the next 6 months and I am excited to start school after winter break. Especially after learning Seth, Embry, Jake, Brady, Collin, and Mark would all be going as well.

"Lucy?" Seth whines. "I'm _hungry_." I laugh at the lilt in his tone.

"I was thinking we go out to eat. Remember that small restaurant we passed after getting lost the second time." They all look confused. "Oh, of course not." I roll my eyes. "You were too busy bickering like 4 year olds."

They all shrug innocently and climb in the car. When we reach the restaurant they all sigh in content and Leah whispers, "Thank God."

We park in the small lot and Embry's goes around opening my door for me. I blush and watch Leah waggle her eyebrows up and down suggestively. I roll my eyes but follow after her. We enter the small restaurant and a host instantly comes over to us.

"Hey." He smirks. "How many?" He practically undresses me with his eyes and runs a hand through his overly gelled blonde hair.

I don't take much notice at him but Embry answers for me. "Four." He wraps his arm around me and pulls me close. I look up, astounded. The host quickly grabs menus and leads us over to a booth. I scoot in to the very end and Embry sits beside me with Leah and Seth across from us. It doesn't take long to get our water and when it comes to order I am almost appalled at the amount just the three of them ordered.

"You aren't seriously going to eat this much are you?" I gape. This was almost the same amount at Sam's but for only three people.

"Hell yea!" Seth grins happily. Even our bread was gone a second after we got it from our middle aged waitress.

"Pig," I mumble, watching Seth almost inhale his appetizers. Seth glances up and grins, showing the crumbled bread from his mozzarella sticks. "Ewww," I exaggerate.

Leah elbows him hard in the ribs and Seth chokes down the rest of his food. "Have some manners." I don't point out that Leah pretty much inhaled her food also.

Embry laughs as he points at the corner of his mouth and says, "You've got a little something right here, Lee."

Leah narrows her eyes before wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand. I turn to Embry and smirk. "Looks like you missed something on your shirt, Emb." I put a finger on his shirt and Embry instantly looks down giving me the chance to flick my finger up his face and over his nose. Even if it was middle school and immature I can't help busting into giggles and the rest joined in.

Once the main course arrives we all dig in and I don't feel like a fat ass with my small sea food dish. I actually feel like I was under eating around these garbage disposals. I even ordered that yummy chocolate cake _with_ the vanilla ice cream. "I'm going to get fat if I keep eating with you people," I groan. Embry pushes his now empty plate of red velvet cake in front of him and stretches his arm around me. I take notice of Seth's confused look at it.

"Oh, well," Embry sighs. "We'll just have to trade you in for your sister."

"Psh," I say, poking him hard in the gut. Embry lets out a huge breath and groans. With his free hand he rubs his stomach.

"Speaking of Annabelle, why didn't she come?" Leah asks curiously.

"She didn't really give an excuse." I frown. Earlier this morning she had just come into my room and told me she didn't need to go shopping and she wanted to explore the town a little bit more. I didn't push her on it and instead made her promise that we would hang out soon. "I think she wants to just relax for a little while. She isn't use to being around so many new people."

"She's really nice," Seth says, smiling.

"Aw, do you have a crush?" Leah asks, pinching his cheek.

Seth pushes her hands away and glares at her. "No."

"Careful, Seth," I warn him. "She isn't too good with connecting with people."

"Why is that?" Embry asks, peering at me.

_Crap_. "She is just really shy," I recover. I need to be more careful or else someone would become suspicious and Anna doesn't need that.

They all nod but I can tell they don't really believe me. Thankfully the waitress comes back and gives us our check. I insist on paying for my meal but all three of them say no and I'm left to pout while Embry and Leah take the tab. The ride back is long and boring, none of us really talking because we're all sad it's come to an end. I can tell these guys will probably be my favorite people to hang out with. I've connected to each of them so quickly and I'm relieved I made friends. It's hard to make friends when people always judge based on appearance first and personality second. It was why I had so little true friends back home. That reminded me of my best friend Nikki who I really needed to call soon. In 45 minutes we were on the Res and at Leah and Seth's house in a few more minutes.

"Back to the grind." Leah sighs.

I let them out and hug Seth goodbye first. "Have fun," I say half-heartedly as he grabs their bags.

Leah smiles and gives me a quick hug. "This was fun, Luce."

I grin back. "As soon as I move out and into Embry's you'll have to come over for me and Anna's movie night. We always have them on Sunday's and I should be moved into Embry's by Sunday morning."

Leah nods, glancing nervously at Embry. "Be careful," she warns me.

I look back at Embry, confused. Leah nods to him and walks inside. I get back in the car and drive toward Embry's. I turn off the ignition and glance at the handsome man next to me. "Today was amazing," I tell Embry, smiling as his beautiful eyes look into mine. My heart is racing and I suddenly feel nervous now that it's just us two.

"I had a good time," he agrees, releasing his seat belt and taking my hand in his.

"Embry, I know you care about Paul but I like you." I throw caution to the wind. All those yummy thoughts about him coming to the surface.

Embry's eyes tell it all; he's guilty and holding back. "Luc—"

"I'm giving Paul a shot at starting over but I want you. I mean, we don't have to be in a relationship or anything. That's not what I want." His eyes flash hurt. "I mean, I-I want to go super slow and I don't mean I don't want you 'cause I do," I stammer through my sentence. Way to be an idiot, stupid.

Embry stays silent and then he leans in. The kiss is brief but electrifying and I don't want it to end. Embry smiles and tucks a piece of hair behind my ear. He laughs at my dreamy state.

I just pull him in for another kiss.


	15. Choking on Grapes

**Chapter 14-Choking on Grapes**

**Paul's POV**

Friday. The day I had been waiting for for so long! I had set up a perfect night on First Beach and all of Sam's pack had helped me with everything I needed. I made sure to set up a huge blanket on the sand and arranged the picnic basket to the side with Emily's food packed neatly inside. It was great and I loved how the pack was excited for me. I was prepared to go into this just being friends and hang out and actually get to know her. I light candles all around the sand and had some leading toward where I was as the sun lowered further in the sky. It was getting near sun down and I hoped she'd come. She didn't seem the type of person to ditch someone but I didn't know considering I knew her for only a few days. I had overheard her little trip with the other pack into Port Angeles and Brady told me Embry was definitely there. I don't know why but I was feeling off about him lately. I felt like there was something stirring in the wind.

I heard footsteps in the distance and my heart started racing. A wonderful coconut scent hit my nose and I inhaled greedily. I could smell her, she's almost here! I felt like a little kid on Christmas about to dive into those presents. I sat down to calm my nerves but my knee kept bouncing up and down and I just wanted to run up to her and tackle her in excitement. My head told me to calm down and stop acting like a pup. Lucy approached me a few minutes later and her gorgeous blue eyes widened in surprise. A quiet gasp escaped her lips as she looked around at all we had done for her. I took this moment to drink her in. She really was quite stunning. Not even the blonde leech could compare to Lucy's utter beauty. She wore a baby blue sweater dress, black tights, and furry blue boots. Her hair was cascading down her shoulders in gentle waves of hazel. Her catlike eyes shimmered with light blue and cream eye shadow and ringed with black eyeliner and made them seem even deeper and alluringly blue. Her pale pink lips were shaded with a glossy shine and I want to pull her in. Down boy.

"Holy shit," she breaths out. I chuckled at her swear and beckoned her over to the blanket.

"I set up a picnic for us. Emily made everything of course." I smile. "You can sit if you want."

Lucy nods and sits down slowly, cautiously on the blanket. I notice the separation she puts between us and grimace. Baby steps. "So tell me about yourself, Lucy."

"Call me Luce." She was easing up and relaxing. "Hmm, not much to tell. I just moved from Oregon back home and I'm going to start at the Reservation's school in a little bit."

"I am so glad to be out of that place," I groan. I hated school and I was extremely relieved to have finally gotten my high school diploma.

"When did you graduate?" she asks curiously.

"About a week ago," I say honestly. "I had to take some time off last year." I don't elaborated. "So, I just got my diploma along with Jared. We were supposed to graduate with Kim."

"Why did you guy's take time off?" I figured she'd ask.

"We just needed to help the Elders. Remember how we all have really high temperatures?" She nods. "Well, it just runs in our family. We all descended from the same ancestors and just inherited the gene, I guess. The Elders depend on us to patrol the neighborhood at night and in the day time to make sure everything is fine."

"What could La Push possibly need protection from?" she asks incredulous.

_You'd be surprised,_ I think. "Just some rowdy teenagers." I wave a hand dismissively.

"You mean like you?" She smirks. Damn, she's hot when she does that.

I roll my eyes. "Of course you'd think that."

"Why wouldn't I?" she questions. "Aren't you?" She shifts in her spot, closer to me.

"I'm not like that anymore." I stare into her eyes.

"So you just go around punching girls now then?" she accuses me.

I can feel my hands shake for a second and I breathe in slowly. "Leah punched me in the face, did she also tell you that?"

Lucy looks taken back but continues. "That gives you no right to say what you did!" she yells at me, jumping up. I quickly stand up and feel tremors. She may be my imprint but I'm not going to sit there like a bitch.

"Leah has been a total jerk to me for the past 2 years. She terrorized everyone in the pack and continually makes Sam and Emily feel like shit. Sam is my best friend and my mentor, I'm not going to sit there and play nice when that isn't me, Lucy!"

"So what? You just act like an asshole to her?! You can't treat people like that, Paul," she sneers. I see her start to look for possible escapes and I know I'm ruining my chance with her.

"Lucy." I sigh. "I don't want to fight with you. You said we could start over, remember?"

She refuses to meet my eyes.

"Lucy," I plead. God, I am one whipped imprint. What next, Paul? Gonna beg for treats like a pup?

She looks at me finally and I move closer to her, placing my hands on the tops of her shoulders and watch as they relax instantly. "I'm trying to be nice to Leah and it's getting easier. She's not so mean to us anymore and I know I have a bad temper, ok? There are so many things wrong with me, I know that, but I need you."

Lucy stares up at me, biting her lip.

"Please, don't' leave. I didn't mean to mess this up."

Lucy hesitates but nods. "We should eat. I'm starving."

I smile as she sits back down. I grab the food from the basket and hand her a filled plate as I fill up mine. We eat quietly for a little while and I try really hard not to act like a rabid beast in front of her but it's really hard.

"I'm surprised you're not wolfing down your food like Embry," she notes, munching on a cookie.

My stomach turns sour at his name. "I'm just trying to be polite unlike him," I say, a little bit more bitter than intended.

"Embry is polite," she says defensively.

"Is there something I should know?" I ask, skeptical, popping a grape in my mouth.

Nothing could have ever prepared me for the next words out of her mouth.

"Paul look, I like Embry."

And just like that I choked on the grape I was eating and passed out like a little wuss.

**PLEASE REVIEW!(:**


	16. The Heimlich?

**A/N: **Alas here with another chapter! I hope you like it(:

**Chapter 15-The Heimlich?**

**Lucy POV**

I honestly hadn't thought I was gonna blurt out that I like Embry to Paul but the poor guy thought this was a date! Or it at least looked like a date by all he had done. Jesus Christ, it looked like he had been setting this up all day and I thought we were going to, I don't know, watch the sun set and chill out by the shore. Maybe even go for a walk and actually talk, not have a romantic candlelit dinner! The night was getting way out of hand and I honestly didn't know what to do. So yes, I blurted out that I like Embry and what happened after that was truly a shock. Paul actually fainted which now left us here in the middle of the beach, freezing, and this guy choking on a grape!

"Oh, fuck! Paul!" I slap him in the face. Well that didn't work. Paul wasn't stirring and he was actually turning purple from the lack of air going into his lungs. He's going to die!

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," I mumble over and over again, frantically running my hands over his face and chest. "The Heimlich? Yea!" I hurriedly start to sit Paul up but his mass was incredible and I couldn't physically lift him to help him. I was literally freaking out at this point and I felt like fainting myself.

I start frantically pushing on Paul's chest, trying to get him to breathe. "Come on, Paul!" I start beating faster on his chest and I know I have to give him mouth to mouth. "Oh, man." I press my lips down onto Paul's and breathed into his mouth and then pump on his chest. "COME ON!" I scream, scared as hell. I think I got so into it that I punch Paul in the chest and start to break down.

It would be my fault if Paul died. I had told him something stupid that made him choke and I was a total bitch to him all the time. I don't know Paul but I care for him. I knew it the second I started to feel a little jealousy over seeing Macy but I don't want Paul. My stubbornness was making it impossible for me to see him as anything else but some stupid ass. I regret everything now. I want to be his friend and get to know him and go out with him in the future. Looking at his peaceful face I realize that he was so handsome. Sure, I still like Embry but damn Paul Lahote was just so…different.

"Please, Paul," I beg. I leaned down to blow air once more and feel movement under me. Paul's eyes flash open and he gasps in air effectively swallow the giant grape that was lodged into his throat. Paul finally realizes my mouth was on his and I quickly pulled away. I wipe the tears on my cheeks and cough out.

"What the—?" Paul starts rubbing his throat and grabs the nearby water bottle. He drains its contents in a few seconds and coughs loudly. Then he finally takes notice of me and sees my tears. "Luce, are you ok?" He moves towards me and takes my face in his warm hands.

"I thought you were gonna die," I confess, tears streaming down my face. I hiccup loudly and try to gain control of my emotions. "I couldn't help you and I-I thought it-it was too late and-and—" I break off with a sob. Paul pulls me into his lap and gently starts soothing me.

"I shouldn't have acted so stupid, Luce. I was just shocked frankly. I didn't know you liked Embry." I can't see his face but I can feel the anger in his tone. I feel awful now, Embry is Paul's friend. I like Embry though and I want to be with him. I don't want a relationship with him but I do want to date him. With Paul it felt like I want to be friends, best friends.

"Paul." I sniffle. "I don't want to be in a relationship with Embry, or anyone for that matter, but I do want to see him. I know that your whole group is going to hate me if that happens, though. I know they want me to be with you, but I just want to be your friend. I want to be best friends." I smile, looking up at him.

Paul looks into my eyes for a long time before he says anything and I hope he isn't going to get mad. "I understand. I'll be whatever you want me to be. If seeing Embry is what makes you happy then I'll be here for you and I'll support you. The guys won't hate you, I promise."

"Thank you, Paul." I wrap my arms around his shoulders and lean into him. Hugging Paul is nice and it feels safe, warm, and comforting all at once. It was like coming home and knowing you were protected from the evils of the world.

"It's getting pretty late," Paul says, standing us both up and placing me down on the ground. "Can I walk you back home?"

"I'd like that. I'm sorry our night got ruined." Paul just shrugs and smiles down at me.

"It's not ruined if you're with me." I shiver from the intensity in his voice.

When we arrive at my house Paul walks me up the porch. I tell him that I am moving into Embry's house Sunday morning and that I would like him to come to our movie night with the rest of the guys. Paul nods that he would try. He kisses me on the forehead and leaves without another word. I feel like I let Paul down but I can't help but be honest. Lying never made me feel comfortable in any way except when I lie for Annabelle. I just hope that everything will turn out alright.

"Luce, is that you?" a timid voice calls from the living room.

"Yea, Anne, it's me. Hold on a sec," I call back, taking off my boots and placing them by the door. I walk in to find Collin and Annabelle in the living room together surrounded by some thick text books.

"Oh, hey," I say, surprised to find Collin here. "I didn't know you'd be coming over," I say pointedly at Annabelle.

Collin glares at me from his seat on the couch. "It wasn't her fault I dropped by unannounced," he says harshly. I glare back at him and feel my anger rising.

"I never said it was," I defend myself. I walk closer to where they sit and Collin rises in his spot.

"Collin, stop," Annabelle says, her voice a command and not a request. Collin glances back at her and seems to lighten his stance.

"What is your problem?" I ask him, walking closer to him.

"I don't have a problem." He rolls his eyes like he is wasting his time. "I'll see you later, Belle."

I watch as he strides out of the room and hear the door slam shut. I raise an eyebrow at Anna. "Belle?"

Anna blushes furiously and sighs. "He was tutoring me, Lucy. That was it."

"I don't care if he's over here, Annabelle. I'm not Mom, but newsflash, I am a human being and I don't like being disrespected." I was pissed, reasonably so. Collin seems like a bad boy with an even worse attitude for his age.

"He's been through a lot," she explains. "I haven't made any friends here and Collin is trying to be that for me."

"Whatever," I say. "What's with the nickname?" I tease her, trying to lighten the mood. I do not need to fight with the only person I truly have in this little town right now.

"I don't know why he insists on calling me that. He said it's cause I remind him of Belle from the Beauty and the Beast movie." Anna sits back on the couch, sitting cross leg, turning away from me.

"Anna…things have been different between us. I can see you pulling away," I say, feeling sad.

Annabelle looks up at me and frowns. She looks back down at her hands and doesn't answer, but rotates back around.

"Are you ok?" I ask, coming to sit next to her, putting my arm around her shoulders.

"I feel like I'm losing you," she says quietly, almost too low for me to hear.

"That's stupid, Anne, I'm right here," I assure her.

"It feels like you have all these other people now and I don't want to lose you," she admits, speaking up.

"That will never happen. We are sisters for life." I smile, pulling her in closer. We share a hug before pulling away and going up to bed. Both of us worn out from our day and ready to sleep off the exhaustion. When my head hits the pillow all I can think of is the rapid change happening. It feels like while I've gained a whole new set of friends, but along with new friends comes brand new drama and problems. What does fate have in store for me?


	17. So, she a good kisser?

**A/N:** I hope you like Embry's point of view. I'm just trying to fill in the chapters before we get to the real good stuff(:

**Chapter 16-So…she a good kisser?**

**Embry's POV**

I was lying in bed, reading some article on my computer of some small town murder in California. It always sucked seeing death but since it was in sunny LA I was almost certain it wasn't a vampire attack. I was always trying to read up on new mass murders around the west coast so we could decipher if it was vampire attacks. It had only been a few months since that pathetic "war" with Volturi happened and I was actually kind of sad we hadn't seen much action since then. Sure there were a couple of rogue vampires here and there but nothing that was too amazing. I haven't been able to take on a single vamp by myself in over 3 months and I was getting antsy for a fight soon. I wasn't the type to go pick a fight with anyone in the pack since I didn't want to start trouble but I had a feeling someone from Sam's pack would come looking for me soon. I don't know why I was treading in these waters. Lucy Cameron was unbelievably gorgeous in every way. Everyone in the pack, imprinted or not, saw it. I knew it was wrong to get involved considering Paul imprinted on her but Lucy made it so hard for me. I needed to make it platonic before someone got hurt.

I heard a knock on my door and I quickly ran to get it, wondering if maybe Jake needed me but probably not since he didn't howl. When I opened the door I was hit in the face and fell flat on my ass. "What the fuck?!" I yelled, holding my jaw tenderly. I looked up to see Paul standing over me with both Sam and Jared behind him, crossing their arms and frowning.

I knew exactly what happened, he knew. I quickly stood up and ran to the back door. I ran to the back of the yard before shifting as quickly as I could. I knew this was an ambush. I let out a howl, calling for my fellow pack members because I knew this wouldn't be a fair fight without them. The three of them came out of my house, Paul was absolutely livid. Sam was holding him back but I could tell he wanted to let him go so he could attack me. So much for pack brothers, eh?

_Embry?_

I heard Leah's voice in my mind and replayed the events so she could come help.

_Oh, fuck Embry_, she cursed.

_Leah get Jake and Seth and hurry_, I pleaded. I felt like such a coward.

I felt Leah phase out and I knew she would be here soon.

"Embry, we just want to talk," Jared said, taking a couple steps toward me.

_Bullshit you wanna talk._

I growled low in my throat and crouched down to the ground, ready for an attack. I may not be the best fighter in the pack but aside from Leah I was the quickest on the defense. If it was a fight then I needed to be prepared for the worst. I couldn't take down all three but I knew I could sure as hell fight to the death. Suddenly I felt another shift and saw Jake, Leah, and Seth's thoughts.

_We're almost to your house Embry, just stay put_, Jake thought.

_Why are they even there?_ Seth questioned.

_Why do you think?_ Leah thought sarcastically. _He's going out with Lucy._

_Embry, what the hell?_ Jake sounded disappointed. _Hell yes I am. You know how much an imprint means to us._

_Jake, you know how it is_.

All of us thought of Bella.

_That is completely different, Embry._

I knew it was wrong; I just couldn't pull myself away from her when she's around. More thoughts of Lucy swirled around our mind; Lucy's blossoming friendship with Leah, Seth's admiration for her firecracker spirit, and my enormous crush on the woman.

_Come on, Jake. She likes him a lot and it makes her happy. Finally, someone not completely falling all over their imprint,_ Leah defended me.

We saw a quick flash of Emily and Sam. All of us grimaced but it vanished in another second as all three of them arrived. Thank god because it looks like Paul is about to phase and kick my ass.

_I should let him_, Jake snorted.

Jake's huge form broke through the trees in my yard and I felt safe with my pack there.

_Huge form, eh? _Leah coughed a bark. _Are you sure it's Lucy you want?_

I glared at Leah as she and Seth trotted up beside me and flanked my sides. Even if they annoyed the hell out of me they were here and I was ready now; if Paul wanted me dead he was going to have a long fight ahead of him. I had my family here to protect me and I was fighting for a girl that took my breath away.

"Jake, if you would just phase we can sort this all out," Sam said calmly, raising his hands up in the air.

_He's lying!_ I growled out.

Wolf Jake rolled his eyes heavily at me and phased out, tugging on a pair of shorts. "Sam, why are you guys here ambushing my pack mate?" Jake accused him, looking annoyed.

We all knew he would rather be back at the Cullen's with Nessie.

_Ah, yes, what he wouldn't give to get back to Lock Ness,_ Leah sniggers and shakes her wolf head.

_Stop playing it up like you hate her, you know she's got you wrapped around her little cold finger._

Leah growls at me but Seth quiets her.

_Shh, Leah_.

"I think you know why, Jacob," Paul sneered.

"I understand you imprinted, Paul. I'm not happy about this either." Jake's eyes flashed toward me. "I'm honestly ashamed this happened, but Lucy seems to like him."

"Yea, she told me!" Paul growled, barely containing his anger.

"If you're here for a fight then reconsider," Jake announced. "We are alpha's Sam. This is a fight to the death and you know as well as I do if they fight one of them will fall." The air around us was static and Leah was amazed one girl would cause such a rift but she loved Lucy already and she was ready to defend her. I felt Leah phase out.

"Lucy likes him, Paul," Leah said, pulling on a dress to cover up. "You know if you fight she won't forgive either of you."

"She is my imprint!" he roared, barely being held back by Sam and Jared.

"Paul, stay calm!" Sam commanded him. We all felt the tingle of his words but only Paul was affected.

Paul instantly stilled and only a few tremors shook him. "I'm not here to fight you, Embry." Paul looked up at me. "I'm here to warn you that if you break her heart I will kill you."

_What?_

I turned to Seth and he looked equally as shocked even in his wolf form. I was baffled I had thought for sure he was going to kill me. Seth nodded his head in agreement.

_Dude, I totally thought you were a goner._

_Thanks, Seth, _I thought sarcastically.

_I'm here for you bro but I'm not stupid enough to fight against Paul maybe take a chunk out of Jared since he stole my sandwich the other day but not Pau—_

_Shut up, Seth!_

"Wait." Jake raised his hand in disbelief. "You're not gonna kill him?"

_Jeez, don't make it seem like you want me alive or anything, Alpha._

"No," Paul said. "Lucy wants to date him and while it fucking kills me to let her, I have to. I've fucked up enough with her and I only want to make her happy."

"I don't want this to tear us apart," Jake told them all. "We'll see how this plays out. I doubt it'll go far, from Embry's thoughts Lucy doesn't want a relationship with him." Sam and Jared nodded in understanding. "I know you don't like Embry right now Paul but don't let this destroy your friendship. We are all brothers and sisters here."

We all nodded, Paul a little later than us.

"So…is Lucy a good kisser?" A new voice said behind Jared. We all turned to see Brady smirking, holding a banana in his hand.

That night Brady could never look at banana's the same way again.

**Ok, So I absolutely love this chapter. I hope you do too and review! It always encourages me :)**


	18. Contain Yourself!

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this guy's because it really digs deep into Lucy's feelings.

**Chapter 17-Contain Yourself**

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, energized, and a little buzzed. It was 7am but in my eyes that meant I had almost no time to get ready for my date with Embry. He would be here at 6pm and the butterflies roared in my stomach just thinking about it. For the first couple hours in the morning I showered, shaved, blow dried my hair, and painted my nails blood red. I even put little black hearts on my thumbnails cause I was feeling a little mushier than usual. At 12 I was anxious as all hell and decided to straighten my hair. It kept me occupied for a couple hours and I smiled in appreciation as my hair flowed like water down my back, longer than usual. I ate a little bit but I not much because my nervousness had me wanting to puke. It was so odd yet comforting, weirdly enough. I had never developed feelings like this before on previous dates. Where I would thrive and not worry about anything, how I looked, now I had been looking at the mirror every two minutes. Judging and scrutinizing my appearance every single time I looked in my mirror.

I poked and prodded my face, looking for blemishes and hating myself when I found them. My eyelashes weren't as long as I wanted and they curled weird and poked me in the eye sometimes. There were weird yellow circles around my irises and my eyebrows were sticking up and wouldn't stay flat against my skin. Of course my pores were huge and I had a splattering of blackheads on my nose. I could feel a blemish coming on my chin and hoped to god it would go away. Then when I was done feeling awful about my face I moved on to my body. Every girl in the world hates something about themselves. I was always the girl that never said it to myself and always tried not to think about how I looked too much. I was pretty, I knew that, but I was not gorgeous. My arms were a little too big for my body and I never knew why I had a larger chest than most girls. Sure, most girls would love it but I found it frustrating because I was always looked at like a piece of meat. My stomach wasn't as perfectly flat as I often wished and of course my hips were a little too wide. My thighs were larger than all the other petite girls and I was shaped in an hour glass figure. Yea, I was skinny, but I had curves and I didn't like them at all, at least not today. I was probably the most self-conscious person I knew yet no one saw that side of me because I wouldn't let anyone see the vulnerability in myself.

I sighed heavily and had to stop myself from thinking these things. Acting this way was depressing me and I needed to do something I loved. When I was feeling horrible and disgusted in myself I would get out my magnitude of makeup and fix whatever I wanted to. It was my ultimate escape and I had a couple hours to kill before Embry arrived. I didn't go all out and make myself look like a raccoon but I gave myself a soft, red smoky eye and bright red lipstick with a soft pink blush. After putting on eyelash primer and mascara my eyelashes looked fake with how long they splayed outward. I smiled at my reflection and separated my hair in two big pieces and put them at the front of my chest and took my curling iron to curl the ends toward the middle of my body making an inward heart with the shape. At 5:30 I changed into a pair of black jeans, red knee high boots, black sweater, and a cherry red pea coat. The heel on my boots gave me an extra couple inches which I'm sure I would need considering Embry's around 6'6 and I'm 5'9.

When I finished applying some shiny lip gloss I heard the knock on the door and Embry's voice mixed with my mom's. Smiling like a nerd, I rushed down the stairs and stumbled on the last step only to end up falling face forward. I braced myself for the impact and silently prayed my nose wouldn't break. Instead of hitting the cold floor I hit a warm, solid arm and looked up to see Embry steadying me.

"I know you're excited Luce but try and contain yourself," Embry teases, letting me take hold of his hand and laces his fingers through mine.

"Hardy har." I roll my eyes. I take notice of the amused smile on my mother's face. "You." I point at her. "Do not laugh at me." She smirks and leaves the room, laughing on her way out.

"Are you ready to go?" Embry asks, pulling me closer to him.

I look into his eyes and feel my butterflies assault me even more until I feel nauseous once more. I open my mouth to answer but Annabelle interrupts.

"Hello, Embry," she greets him, smiling politely. I smile at her as she passes us and she nods.

"Hey, Annabelle," he replies. "Got any big plans tonight?"

"Nope, just gonna study. We don't have a lot of time before school starts again." She walks over to the couch and takes a seat, pulling a giant book onto her lap.

"What? No big ragers?" I laugh at Embry and roll my eyes.

"Oh, ya know, maybe go out to the forest with a couple hotties and pass around a joint or too," Annabelle says in a serious tone. I giggle into my hand and Embry barks out a loud laugh and shakes his head.

"You do that. I'll be sure to get your sis back at a somewhat reasonable time. If we're not back by midnight then you can assume I've kidnapped her to sell her to a sex slavery ring."

Annabelle raises an eyebrow. "I have a very particular set of skills, Embry. I will find you."

Embry laughs again and I can't help smiling at the two of them. It's rare she's like this with anyone but myself and I'm glad she's warming up to her future roommate.

"Alright, children," I chide them. "Let's go, I've had to wait around all day for you."

Embry grins and leads me out the door to his car. Unfortunately my rental car was shipped off today and my own car was not here yet. Fortunately, Embry had his own car to come pick me up in. Not wanting to get mud on my boots I started jumping over the puddles on the ground and Embry just laughed at me. As I tried to jump over a particularly large puddle I was lifted off the ground and swooped into big, bronze arms. I looked up into Embry's eyes and saw the light behind them.

"What do you think you're doing mister?" I ask, smiling.

"Just carrying the most beautiful girl ever to my car to whisk her away and have my way with her." He winks at the end to let me know he's joking but I don't know if I want it to be a joke or not.

I wrap my arms around Embry's neck and sigh in contentment. Aside from his unnatural body heat, I feel like I'm basked in a cocoon of warmth and happiness. I don't take my eyes off him until he's firmly planted me on the ground in front of him. I don't unwrap my arms from around him. Embry's breath hits me in the face and I breathe it in. I lick my lips and lean in toward him, wanting him to kiss me. I feel his soft lips on mine as his places a light kiss on my lips. I kiss him back softly once, twice, three times before we part and he rests his forehead against mine. I keep my eyes closed not wanting to break the moment I'm feeling.

"You're corrupting my innocence, Miss Cameron."

I laugh softly at Embry's statement.

"Mentiras." I open my eyes and giggle harder at his bewildered expression.

"It's Spanish for lies," I explain.

"A woman of many talents, she is." Embry reaches behind my back and opens the car door for me.

I climb in and soon we're driving in the direction of Forks. Embry doesn't tell me where we're going and it's killing me not to know. It's now pitched black outside as it nears 7 and we've been driving almost an hour.

"Embrryyyy," I whine. "Are we there yet?"

Embry chuckles and shakes his head. "Just five more minutes."

"You said that five minutes ago." I pout.

He reaches over to take my hand but doesn't say anything. Finally after another 10 minutes, not 5 like he said, we reach a small building with twinkling with lights.

Embry looks over at me, unbuckles his seatbelt, and grins. "May I have this dance?"

**A/N: Ha, I am evil :) I need ideas! If you have any feel free to leave them here.**


	19. No More Nice Guy

**A/N: **Hi, I know it's been a while. Life gets in the way but please enjoy.

**Chapter 18-No More Nice Guy**

**Lucy's POV**

I looked around at the crowded dance floor and felt even more nervous than I did when Embry picked me up. I'm good at a couple of things, school being the main one. I also speak Spanish, Italian and Quileute. I even know how to sing, but dancing is the absolute one thing I can't and won't do.

"Um, Embry," I said wearily. "I don't think this is a good idea." I hesitated when he took my hand, but finally allowed him to lead me to the middle of the dance floor.

Red lights flashed all around us and people moved wildly to the tango beat. What the hell did I get myself into? I panicked when Embry started dancing as well. Damn it, he was _good_. I moved awkwardly to the beat. Embry could tell I didn't really know what to do so he stood behind me and took my hips in his hands. I felt his hot breath on my ear before he spoke.

"Just relax. Rock back and forth just let yourself go," he instructed.

I let my head fall back against the crook of his neck. "How do you know how to do this?" I don't know whether or not he could hear me over the loud music.

"My mom made me take lessons with her for a couple years to impress boyfriend number 16. He was a Spanish salsa dancer." Embry kisses the shell of my ear and I shiver. "It's the only secret I have from my friends. If they knew I would be getting hell for years."

I smile at the mention of his friends, at the subtle reminder of Paul. We don't talk much after that. My heartbeat accelerates when he starts pressing his groin closer into my bottom. His hands wound up around my shoulders descending over my arms until he clasps his fingers through mine to pull me even closer. I feel hot lips on my neck a second later and I sigh in bliss.

"So beautiful," he murmurs.

I smile to myself and let Embry's lips wander down. When I feel him tugging my pea coat off me I let him. In the back of my mind I know we're in public and we should stop but I don't care. I glance behind me when Embry's lips cease.

"Are you ok?" Embry has my coat in hand and looks down at it in confusion.

He glances up. "Sorry, I just…let myself get out of control." He takes a step back but I take his hand.

"Me too. Don't worry about it." I wave it away, even though I'm feeling disappointed.

Embry takes me into his arms and speaks over the music. "Come on, this was just part one. Are you hungry?"

I nod enthusiastically and Embry laughs at me.

**Paul's POV**

I punch the wall again, making the fifth dent tonight. I was feeling pretty mad and yet I couldn't phase. Sam banned me from phasing until Monday night. Why, you may ask? Because he was worried I would take that douche bag Embry and make him a toothpick out of his ass. Hell, he's skinny enough to be one.

After our little pow wow I haven't been able to take out any of my anger, unless you count Brady. Sure was fun scarring the boy for all his natural born life. I needed a distraction. I needed Lucy. Of course she has to be out with that prick. I was only thankful Embry and I weren't in the same pack so I didn't have to see his thoughts about her. It was bad enough she wanted to fucking date him.

A noise coming from my living room caught my attention. I was down in a beat and saw Collin shuffling around my TV.

"Um, what the hell ya doing?" I asked, crossing my arms.

Collin's body froze and his head turned slowly at my voice. He scowled at me before rummaging once again through my DVD's. "I need a movie, stupid." You'd think this was his house or something.

"No, shit." I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see. "Just act like this isn't my house or anything."

"Stop being a dick and help me," he shouts back, flinging movie cases over his head.

I growl lightly before walking over to the mess he's made. "What movie did you need?"

Collin looks up at me apprehensively and scratched the back of his head. "Um…Beauty and the Beast."

I stop and stare at him. "Are you serious? What are you, 10?" I tease him.

Collin glares again and goes back to searching.

"You won't find it in there. It's with all of Lizzie's shit upstairs."

Collin growls before pouncing up and racing upstairs.

"What the fuck, bro?" I ask, trailing him.

Guess I found my distraction.

"Did you get roped into watching Claire or something?" I rush into Lizzie's room after him, making sure he doesn't destroy anything because Lizzie scares me when she's mad.

I am the last person that wants to be on her bad side.

"Finally," he sighs, holding the movie up, inspecting it.

I grasp onto his shoulders and force him to meet my eyes. "What is going on?"

Collin's eyes flicker across the room before settling on mine. "Annabelle likes the movie." He shrugs. "It's no big deal," Collin avoids me again.

I scrunch up my nose. "No."

Collin's eyes snap forward to mine. "What?"

I take a step back. "No. You will not play this game with her," I command.

Collin's fists tighten into balls and he grits his teeth. "Who the fuck are you to tell me what I can do?"

"I'm your brother. I know you and this girl is too fucking sweet for all of your bullshit."

He growls at me but stays otherwise unresponsive.

"You can't have them all, Col," I tell him, placing a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"She isn't a game to me," he spits out, storming off.

"It's not like you imprinted on her!" I yell at his back.

Collin freezes.

"What would it matter if I did?" he mumbles, turning around. "You're a great example that anyone can fuck up an imprint. Yours doesn't even want you," he states it matter-of-fact. There isn't any sorrow or anger, just pure conviction. "So don't tell me about games when you're the biggest player of them all. Even to your own imprint."

I stand rooted there, staring after him as he just takes the movie and leaves. My heart hurts. No one in the pack ever said it was my fault like Collin did. He was so right about it all. I was failing as an imprint when I thought I was on the right track, but I'm not. Lucy is my imprint and while that's not a guarantee we'll end up together it is enough to make me fight for it. I'm going to get my imprint. No more playing nice it's time to play dirty.


	20. Hot in Here

**A/N:** I didn't want to wait too long to get this out. Enjoy!

**Chapter 19-Hot in Here**

**Lucy's POV**

Last night's date couldn't have gone any better. After the dancing fiasco we went to a small restaurant where we scarfed down 2 whole pizza's—of course Embry ate more than half—and then Embry dropped me off. He gave me a chaste kiss and promised to help us move in the next day. Now I stand here looking over my new room. True to his word, Embry was up at 10am and hauled all of our stuff over to his house. It was 4pm now and I had just placed the last of my stuff in my dresser before Embry shouted that the guys are here. I bounded down stairs, giddy about the movie night I threw together.

When I hit the last stair step I smelt hot pizza and saw Leah bickering over it with Jacob. I chuckled as I heard their expletives and went to greet them.

"Hey, Leah!" I smiled, hugging her shortly before nodding at Jacob. "Jake," I acknowledged. They both greeted me before turning back to their bickering.

The door opened and in walked Seth, Brady, and Collin. Annabelle popped up from the couch and smiled to each of them. I swallowed heavily before greeting Collin.

"Hey, Collin."

He nodded at me before joining Anna on the couch.

"Sorry," Seth apologized. "He's not the friendliest guy."

I shrug. "It's fine. I'm glad you could make it." I glance up at Brady but he avoids my look. "Hi, Brady," I greet him. Brady looks down and mumbles. "What?" I ask.

"He said thank you for having him," a deep voice from the porch says. I shift my focus and my gaze lands on the speaker.

Paul stands there in all his glory. His maroon tight fitted shirt hugs all of his muscles and his dark wash jeans do very well to accent his long legs. Even his face is a little rugged with stubble. His smirk catches my breath.

"Hey," he greets me, walking around Seth and Brady to capture me in a hug. He lifts me slightly off the ground so I have to wrap my arms around his neck, pulling me closer to his warm body. Is it me or is it hot in here?

"Hey," I say back after he puts me down. "Um, you look nice," I say, a bit breathless, noticing Paul's hand still on my waist.

Paul smiles before shrugging. "I just threw something on after work."

I open my mouth to respond but get cut off. "Hey, Luc, do you want to eat now or—" Embry looks down at Paul's hands.

I take a step back to put distance between Paul and I. I look over at Embry again but he's glaring at Paul. Before anything happens I take Embry's hand and announce that we can all eat now. The tension doesn't settle between Paul and Embry but the noise from everyone makes it bearable to tolerate. I figured we would need a lot of pizza so we ordered one for every guy and Leah and then Annabelle and I would share one. Everyone grabbed a box and sat on the couch and the love seats. Since Embry lost the coin toss earlier I got to pick the first movie and I chose something that always made me cry.

"Are you serious?" Brady groaned, glaring at The Vow DVD case.

He silenced after a glance from both Paul and Embry.

"It's a good movie," Seth said offhand and then realized just who he was talking to.

Leah and Jake sniggered from their spot on the loveseat together. It was funny watching them. They would constantly argue but yet are best friends at the same time. Leah didn't want to sit on the floor next to Brady and Seth so she plopped down on Jake which resulted into another argument. I glanced over at Annabelle and Collin on the smaller couch, both just enjoying the scene around them. I was in a pretty comfortable position myself even if it was highly awkward. Paul was on my right with Embry on my left and both were firmly against me. Once again, it is getting hot in here? This is going to be a long night.

**Paul POV**

I tightened my fists harder as I watched Embry hold Lucy's hand. I don't even know where my self-control came from to be honest with you. I am the first person to get upset and throw punches but here with Lucy pressed lightly against my arm, well I am in heaven. Well, as close to heaven you can get when you have annoying Embry there taunting you that he's with your imprint. Honestly, had anyone heard of imprint code around here? Don't steal your girl. Period. Apparently tooth pick didn't get the memo in the weekly Spirit Warriors article. I just want to wipe that stupid smug grin off with a swipe of my hand.

I glanced down at Lucy and saw a trickle of sweat running down her neck and onto her collarbone. I had to stop myself from looking longer than needed. I didn't think she'd appreciate my ogling her goods. Thank god this stupid movie was over because I don't know how much more I could take of listening to Channing Tatum. He was too damn perfect. I looked around the room at my friends reactions to the movie. Jake and Leah were too busy arguing whether or not Channing Tatum takes steroids, Brady was teasing Seth for crying, and Collin and Annabelle were talking quietly to each other. I glared at his head even though he couldn't see me. I'll show that stupid runt.

"Hey," I whispered in Lucy's ear. "You wanna get some air outside for a minute before the next one starts?"

Lucy looked up and her startling blue eyes met mine and I was once again left for words. She bit her lip before looking at Embry and back to me. Finally, she nodded.

"I'll be right back," she told Embry. He took a weary glance at me and shrugged.

I smiled at her and took her hand in mine. Embry glared at it but I ignored him. We exited the living room and I lead her out his back door into the backyard. I didn't let go of her hand and I could tell she was getting cold with the frigid weather we had. I wrapped her into my side and sighed in relief when she didn't pull away.

"How was your date?" I ask, curious. Maybe it went bad and she discovered how much of a fag Embry is.

"It was really good." She smiles at me.

Or maybe not.

To hell with this shit. I am not going to sit here and just watch her fall for him. She is meant for me, literally, she was made for me specifically.

"Lucy, I know you feel something for Embry." I turn her so she's against the wall and my arms are encasing her. "But I know you feel a connection between us." I gazed into her eyes and watched her little throat swallow. "You're incredible and I know I fucked things up for us in the beginning and you're right. I was a total asshole, but I am changing for the better. You made me see how fucked up I am."

"Paul—"

I lean in and kiss her. I feel her soft, smooth lips against my own and notice she's not responding. Damn it, did I really fuck up again? Then she presses her lips back against mine. It's like fucking heaven. No annoying Embry, no pack mates, no Channing Tatum, just us. I suck gently at her bottom lip before running my tongue along it. I pull back, enjoying seeing Lucy's post kiss face. She looks absolutely serene and her eyelashes flutter slightly until she gazes up at me, star struck.

"I just want you to know that I'm not giving up on you."

With that I grab her hand and lead us back into the living room where they've just started the next movie. Collin looks questioningly over at me and I smirk as he glances at Lucy and mine's joined hands.

Paul-1

Embry-0


	21. Strut

**A/N: **Just want to clarify a couple things. I messed up Claire's age in previous chapters. She is FOUR not five. This story takes place a year after the end of Breaking Dawn. I want to stick as closely as I can to the books but for obvious reasons I can't since Paul imprints on someone else. Collin will not have parents in this story even though he does in the book. He lives with his aunt and she does not know the secret. There is mention of a pack party the day before New Year's. This was the day the Volturi came and there are celebrating, just wanted to not leave you guys in the dark. Thanks for the reviews as well, keep em coming! :)

**Ch. 20-Strut**

**Lucy POV**

I stare at Paul's hand in mine, still dazed. How did this even happen. He literally took my breath away with that kiss. God, that kiss. I was not prepared to like that kiss as much as I did. It was like a spark ignited in my bones. I sit back on the couch and release my hand from Paul's. I glance over nervously at Embry. He doesn't turn to look me and I pale. Did he see? I mean, it's not like Embry and I are officially together, but still. Man, what a mess I've made. All through the next movie I can't think of anything but that kiss. Embry is a good kisser but Paul…left me begging for more. Ugh! He makes me so mad. He comes in here looking all yummy and leaves me panting and thinks he can get away with it? Oh, but he can. I'm a puddle of goo. How dare he do this to me? He's making me think things I do not want to think. Soon enough everyone started filing out of the house. Paul lingered by the door and beckoned me over with a flick of his fingers. Do I look like Lassie? I grimace before walking over.

Paul leans into me and my heart quickens. Is he really going to kiss me again with Embry right behind us? Paul smooth's back a loose hair over my ear and whispers, "I'm not going to kiss you again until you beg me to."

With that he winks at me before sauntering out to his car. I gape at his back and shut the door with more force than necessary. I turn back to tell Embry I'm going to bed but he's already gone. Sighing, I bid Annabelle and Collin a goodnight with a warning glance at my sister before going to bed. That night I dreamed of Paul and Embry stretching me from both ends. Stupid, buff men.

The next couple weeks passed by uneventfully for me. Embry left a couple days after the movie night so he wasn't around to spend Christmas with us. He said he wanted to visit his mother who is traveling in Canada. I spent it sitting around a small fire with Mom, Anna, and surprisingly, Collin and Paul. Collin I wasn't entirely surprised about but I was by Paul. When Embry left Paul and I hung out almost every single day. He was always barging in unannounced and Collin came in tow. I was pleasantly surprised to see a small rectangular velvet box from Paul on Christmas morning. He came over bright and early at 6am and knocked me off my bed when he bounced on it. I was going to kick him out for good until I saw the box. I'm a sucker for presents.

"Oh, my God, Paul." I raised the sparkling sapphire and diamond bracelet up to inspect it. "This is amazing. You shouldn't have done this. This is way too much."

I was in awe over it for hours. When I asked Paul if he could afford something like this he told me that him and his friends worked for some people named Cullen and they paid them well. Come to think of it, the guys all didn't seem to care much over money. They all paid for things whenever they took Annabelle and me out. I even saw Seth driving around a Range Rover the other day in Forks. They must get paid really well by these Cullen's then.

I'm unfortunately starting to enjoy Collin's company. His dark humor and sarcastic jokes crack me up. He's still a punk but he's decent around Anna. We actually hang out with him and Paul almost every single day. We formed our own little pack inside the pack of their friends. It's mostly Seth, Leah, Paul, Embry (when he was here), and Collin. True to his word, Paul hasn't kissed me but we have become closer every passing down. And every day I'm a little closer to asking him to. I miss Embry, though. I hate thinking I'm becoming one of those girls. You know the ones who whore themselves out. The ones who can't decide between two guys and string them both along. I've tried not to be this girl, especially after Leah told me of this girl named Bella that Jake was involved with. I've been clear with Paul about where we stand and that I am dating Embry. He's been understanding but doesn't stop flirting regardless. Fortunately, Embry and I talk on the phone every night until I fall asleep. I could have sworn I heard Quil on the other end once and it was especially sneaky considering Quil was apparently out of town as well. Emily said he was down at the Makah res with baby-sitting Claire but something didn't add up. Claire had been here the day before New Year's Eve, apparently Sam and the guys had this huge party but I was kept in the dark. I guess it was a guy thing.

Tomorrow is the first day back at school. Embry, Seth, Quil, Jake, Collin, Brady, and Mark along with some other kids I was introduced to are all going to be there with Anna and me. I'll have class with Embry, Jake, and Quil. Oh, Collin and Annabelle have AP English and Calculus with me. Paul is coming over tonight to give me the run down on the teachers when he went there and to help with an outfit. I hear a honk outside and look out the window to see Paul's new truck outside. I guess his old one fell apart and he bought a brand new Toyota. It was kinda pretty with its sleek black shine and spacious seats.

I skip to the door downstairs but Paul already let himself in.

"Psh, don't you know how to knock?" I ask, punching his arm lightly.

He gently taps on my forehead with his knuckles. "Knock, knock," he says smugly, walking to the couch.

"Who's there?" I sing, joining him on the couch.

"Someone awesome?"

"Ooh! Embry's here?" I joke.

Paul's face darkens. "Ha ha." Paul glances behind him. "Where's Ann?"

"With Collin," I reply.

"Alone?" he asks nervously.

"Seth is with them. They're at Sam's house."

"Ok, good."

It was nice to see Paul protective over Anna. He's made it kind of a personal mission to make sure Collin doesn't do anything stupid.

"So why did you want me to come over? Other than the fact I'm your favorite person in the world?" He grins.

"My turn to laugh," I say sarcastically. "You have to tell me about the teachers! And then help me pick out an outfit. It has to be perfect.

Paul smirks. "You strut your stuff and then I'll tell you."

I roll my eyes. "Come on," I grumble.

I lead him up to my room and leave him there while I go to the bathroom and change into outfit number one. I walk back out and do a twirl while Paul appraises me.

"Hmm," he ponders. "Next."

"What?" I stop twirling. "Why?" I look down at my thigh high boots, white skinny jeans and yellow turtle neck with white scarf.

"You're not Miss Daisy, Luc, lose the yellow."

I stick my tongue at him and go back to change into outfit number 2. This time I'm wearing black wedges, red skinny jeans, and a black skin tight sweater with red and black scarf.

"Heels to school? Nope. Switch for your boots and you got a winner." Paul walks to my closet. "I like this hat too." He throws the red wool hat at me.

"How are you so good at this?" I wonder aloud.

"I have a little sister. She makes me do the same thing. Plus, I'm a guy, babe. I know what turns me on," he states simply.

"And me wearing this turns you on?" I ask honestly.

"Lucy, you could wear a potato sack and you'd turn me on," his voice deepens with each word.

I blush deeply and sit on my bed. Paul stands in front of me and leans down. This is it. He's going to kiss me. Unexpectedly, I feel his fingers press into my side and I yelp and try to jump away. Paul is faster than me and throws his body over mine, pinning my hands up with one of his hands. His body is heavy on my legs so I can't move. Instantly he continues his assault and I scream for him to stop, tears coming out of my eyes.

"Paul," I whine.

"Yes, Luc?" he answers, giddy.

"S-s-stop!" I screech when his fingers poke at my stomach.

"Who's your favorite person?"

"E-E-Embry!" I yell out.

"Are you sure?" His fingers glide up to my armpits. No!

"Um, yes." I squirm.

"Liars get tickled, Lucy."

"Um." I try looking for a way out but my eyes stop at the doorway and I still. "Embry," I whisper.

Paul grins wider. "Wrong answer, doll."

"She's telling the truth," Embry says from the doorway.

Paul stops and glides off my body and stands up. He glances between me and Embry. "We were just messing around."

"It's cool." He shrugs. "I missed you," he tells me. I'm quick to stand and hug Embry.

"Missed you," I reply, my throat dry I can tell he's upset.

"Um," Paul murmurs, rubbing his neck. "I'll see you tomorrow when you get home from school, Lucy."

I nod and watch him go. Even though I didn't do anything wrong, I feel like I betrayed Embry. And by the look on his face I think he feels that way too.


	22. The Wolf

**A/N:** I'm sorry it's been a month. College life is cray cray. And another thing aren't boys just too much damn trouble? I'm beginning to think the only worthy boys are the fictional ones :P And seriously you guys are awesome reviewers, you make me life just a little bit better :)

**Ch. 21-The Wolf**

**Embry POV**

I hated patrolling. I also hated lying but since there was no way I could tell Lucy our secret I was forced to lie. I had told Lucy I needed to see my mom over the last couple weeks of break but in reality Jake needed Quil and me up in Alaska with him because of some rogue vampires on Denali territory. It only took a week to take them out but since I told Lucy I'd be longer I had to stay up in Alaska longer. It wasn't too bad other than the rancid vamp smell. Tanya was a little grabby at times but Edward calmed her down. Quil was having plenty of fun baiting her. Garret was awesome. He was always cracking jokes, usually at Jake's expense.

Finally came the day I could go home, with a nice paycheck I might add. Ever since the Volturi "War" the Cullen's have decided to give us a monthly severance pay and include the older members and Seth in their stock and business investments. Let's just say my bank account is looking mighty fine now from having fought 2 wars and taken on this little trip. I had enough money for one lifetime and am able to provide my mom with money for her world traveling. She didn't ask too many more questions about why I was never home after that. I told her to thank Edward. Seth was the lucky one though because Edward was always buying him things. Even though he's the one who set the rule that in La Push we couldn't be too ostentatious. Hell, for Seth's birthday he got him a Range Rover.

Jacob was the only person to really put his money to good use. He and the Cullen's built a pack house for us way in the middle of the forest. A few of us lived there like Jacob, Seth, Leah, Quil, Jared, Mark and a few of the younger wolves that came about when the Volturi crap was going on. We even had another she wolf by the name of Sasha phase. They pretty much had a mansion in the middle of nowhere but it was effective for pack meetings. Finally, some space for us all. The only thing I've used my money on is bills and soon a new car. We found a loophole in Edward's rule. We all pitched in to buy a huge warehouse to put all of our "ostentatious" things in. The Cullen's are pretty awesome sometimes. Then again they had a never ending supply of money and we are furry beasts because of them. Now we can all be happy furry beasts.

Anyway, I liked being there but I missed Lucy and I wanted to be with her. We left things weird last time I was there. Mostly it was Paul's fault. I knew he kissed her and I couldn't really do anything about it. She's not my girlfriend and we agreed to just date, take it slow. Damn it if I was just going to let Paul walk all over me. If she wants to be with me she can. I smile as I run home, thinking about her. I honestly don't know what's going on with me. She's gorgeous, sure, but that isn't what attracts me to her. It's like, and I've never told Jake this, the wolf wants her. I've never been a high ranking wolf but I've never been submissive either. My rank in Jake's pack is fourth which seems to be a good place to reside. Something about her makes me want to be more dominant, though. It's confusing me considering I know I shouldn't be with her. She is literally perfect for Paul, but I can't help myself. We've spent every night talking on the phone with each other until she falls asleep. It sucks getting picture messages from Leah showing Lucy and Paul together, but I manage. No more phone calls now. I was coming home and I could kiss her anytime I wanted to now. That seemed to please my inner wolf. That was the thought I had until I actually got to the house. I snuck upstairs in order to surprise her but the only person surprised is me.

Paul is lying on top of her, tickling her and now I'm the one who wants to punch him for doing that. The only thing holding me back is the fact Lucy is telling him I'm her favorite.

"She's telling the truth," I say, watching as Paul gets off her.

"We were just messing around," Paul says awkwardly.

"It's cool," I reply. No it isn't cool. "I missed you," I tell Lucy.

She comes to hug me and I smile in her hair when she replies, "Missed you."

"Um," Paul mumbles. "I'll see you tomorrow when you get home from school, Lucy."

Lucy nods and he exits the room. I can't help but feel hurt that he's even here to begin with. Almost like a betrayal. I lean down and kiss Lucy, sliding my tongue possessively in her mouth. I can't taste anything but pure Lucy and for that I'm grateful. I pull back and she groans in protest.

"I'm going to shower and then head to bed. Big day tomorrow."

I don't want to look at her hurt face. I just turn and walk out the door, defeated.

Maybe I shouldn't even fight the imprint.

The wolf doesn't like that thought.

**Lucy POV**

After dressing and styling my hair, I yell to Annabelle that we need to leave for school. Yesterday, I was looking forward to this all day and then Embry came home and it just felt…distant. I knew I didn't do anything wrong but I had to assure him I was only into him. I go down to the kitchen and Embry set us up with a fully stocked breakfast.

"Morning, Luc," Embry greets, smiling. He even comes over to kiss me.

I don't suppress shock well so I'm sure my eyes are bugging out.

"Morning?" I reply, confused.

"You're chipper," Annabelle notes from behind me. I turn to glance at her before sitting down to eat. She sits next to me and nudges my shoulder. I look at her to see she's motioning at Embry. I shrug back, confused as she is.

"Just a nice day," Embry replies to Annabelle.

We both glance outside to see the wind blowing and grey skies.

"Mhm," Annabelle says.

We don't dwell on it long because soon he is filling up our plates with pancakes, bacon, and some cheesy eggs. There are even muffins in the basket on the table.

"Oh my God," we both moan after biting into the pancakes. Embry smiles at both of us before digging in as well, keeping a heavy hand on the thigh. I'm pretty sure I sound like a sex addict with all the moaning I'm doing and Embry's hand there doesn't really do much to help.

"You're my new favorite, Embry," Annabelle tells him after finishing.

Embry chuckles and thanks her. After we're all done we dump out plates in the washer and head out. Thankfully, my car arrived last week so we all piled in. The drive to school was short and I hopped out eagerly. The school was extremely small and even connected to an even smaller grade school. I scanned the scenery and caught 5 large figures sitting around a bench, chatting easily. Embry led Annabelle and I over to the table and I recognized Jake, Quil, Collin, Brady, and Seth. I assumed Mark was in the junior high school on the other side of the campus. Annabelle instantly sat next to Collin and I went to sit at the end of the bench next to Seth.

"Aren't you guys excited for school?" I ask cheerfully, bumping my shoulder into Seth's.

They all look at me funny.

"What?" I ask innocently.

Embry walks around the table to sit across from me. "Not many of us are nerds like you," he teases, nudging my foot gently with his.

I roll my eyes and grab his hands in mine. "Maybe it'll rub off on you."

I notice Seth glancing at our combined hands with a funny expression but I ignore it. I've become accustomed to most of Embry's friends looking at us different. It doesn't happen when I'm with Paul, of course not. What I assume is the bell, rings, signaling us to go to class. Anna and I received our schedules in the mail and found that we both had English together with Collin. None of the guys were in my academic level and I found most of them actually had to make up a lot of classes from the previous year. I was bummed I didn't have many classes with them. I found Jake, Quil, Embry and I shared government and Quileute language together only because it was a required senior class. The only class all of us had together is gym. Embry walked me to my locker and helped me put all my books inside. Once everything was neat, he walked me to our first class, government. It was the only class here that they didn't have an advanced teacher here for. We took our seats in the middle and soon Jake and Quil sat behind us. The final bell rang and in walked a familiar face.

"Aw, shit."


	23. Fight

**A/N:** So this little Embry POV was supposed to be in the last chapter but I screwed up :P

And I have no clue why but the sight won't let me upload documents I have to copy paste and it just started working I wanted this out early last week :(

Thank you so much for the reviews :)

**Ch. 22-Fight**

**Embry POV**

I couldn't sleep all night. I just sat up thinking about what I was going to do about Lucy. No girl made me feel like she does, but I feel so bad about it. It was 5 in the morning when I decided to go phase. Leah was the only one on patrol in our pack. It only took her a minute to see my internal struggle.

_Not this again_, she groans in the mind-link.

I ignore her and lay down on a soft patch of dirt with my head on my paws.

_I don't think you should give up_, Leah whispers._ I've never seen a wolf actually fight before. Sure, Jake and Quil don't feel that way about their imprints yet but they'll give in too._

_She belongs with him, Leah._

_Does she? Sam thinks we imprint to make stronger wolves for the next generation. Is that even true? Emily has been trying to get pregnant and nothing has happened_, she argues.

_You see the way Imprints get along Leah!_ I huff, frustrated. _They get along better with each other than anyone else. It's a lost cause._

_That's not true_, she argues. _It's just like they're mindless drones. Can you honestly say Sam and I weren't an amazing couple?_

Thoughts of them years ago fill my mind, Sam, a completely different person, laughing all the time. Leah, happy and in love. Everyone knew they were perfect. They just weren't perfect for each other we later learned.

_Don't give up. Not when she's fighting too._

_What if I imprint Leah?_

_You'll fight._

I'll fight? Fight against fate? Maybe I can't win but yes I can fight. I've been fighting since the day I phased. Maybe, just maybe fate won't win.

The wolf likes that thought.

**Lucy POV**

He stares at me when he stands behind his desk. I'm sure my face is on fire. John Newton stands there in all his pale glory, sticking out like a sore thumb, even cuter than he was on the plane. I feel someone kick the back of my chair, knocking me back to the present. Johnny clears his throat awkwardly and writes his name on the board.

"Hey," Jake whispers to Quil and Embry. "Isn't Newton the last name of that Mike guy that bugged Bella all the time?"

Quil snickers and nods. "Dude was always trying to hook up with her. The entire graduation party he was pining pathetically over her."

Embry rolls his eyes. "Must be his brother."

"Um," John starts, avoiding my gaze. "My name is Mr. Newton. I'm going to be subbing for your teacher for the next couple days."

"Oh, Lord," I whimper. I glance around the room and notice Embry looking at me with concern.

I shrug and stare at my desk. Class passes in a blur, I hardly look up the entire time, except to smile away Embry's concern. When the bell rings I gather my things and follow Embry out, his hand in mine.

"Um, Lucy, can I see you for a second?" I look back at John and then at Embry.

"I'll see you at break." He makes a face but nods and kisses my cheek before leaving.

I walk over to the desk and gather all my confidence. "Hey."

He tries smiling but it looks like a grimace. "Hey."

"So, this is awkward." I laugh lamely.

"I had no idea you'd be here," he explains, sitting at the edge of his desk.

"Yea, shocker seeing a _real estate_ agent teaching government," I accuse.

"I'm just taking over for my friend. He's the regular teacher and I owed him a favor," he explains.

I sigh.

"I don't want things to be awkward, Luc," he says softly.

"Me either." I glance up into his blue eyes.

"Guess we can't go out anymore, huh?" He smirks.

I laugh lightly. "I'm kind of seeing someone now."

"Damn, missed out," he jokes.

"Says the guy who never called," I joke back.

"Sorry," he says sheepishly. "You should get to class."

I nod and we say goodbye.

"So weird," I mumble.

Luckily, the rest of the day passed by without incident. There wasn't much to do the first day back anyway. I kept hearing whispers about myself all day but that was pretty normal considering I was new and not exactly tan like my fellow classmates. What intrigued me were the whispers about me being in a gang. Apparently the reputation around school for the guys was that they were in a gang with Sam Uley as their leader. When some girl approached me about them being in a gang I laughed her off with how ridiculous it sounded. The guys were a little strange sure but definitely not some bad ass dudes involved in crime.

When the final bell rang I skipped out happily with Embry, Collin, and Anna at my side. I already assumed Collin would be coming over to do his homework with Anna so I didn't say anything as he slid in the back with her. I pulled my car out of the dirt parking lot and drove the five minutes home. Collin and Annabelle were out and in the house before I had the chance to even open my door.

I looked up at Embry with a raised brow. "I don't know whether to be happy for their friendship or scared bad boy Collin is going to taint my sister's virtue," I told him honestly.

Embry just chuckled before slinging an arm around my shoulders. "He's a good kid but he's had a tough life. His parents both died a couple years back and he doesn't have much anymore. Poor kid." Embry shakes his head. "His mom was his everything."

"What happened to her?" I ask, genuinely curious.

Embry opens his mouth to answer but closes it. After a moment of contemplation he decides to tell me. "His dad killed her."

I let out a horrified gasp, thankful we're still near my car and not the house so Collin won't hear us.

"Don't worry, Luc, that sick bastard got what was coming to him."

I turn around and see Paul walking up to us. A smile instantly lights up my face and I reach out to hug him. I could feel Embry tense beside me as I left his side.

Paul wraps his arms around me gently, squeezing for a second before letting go. I take my place beside Embry once again and ignore Paul's defensive look.

"What happened to his Dad?" I ask Paul.

Paul leans up against my car the same as Embry and I. Instead of Paul answering Embry takes the question.

"He was going to prison for life but the week before he went in he disappeared."

I look at Paul. "How is that getting what he deserves? He's probably out living the high life scotch free."

Paul grimaces and shakes his head. "They found his body a couple weeks later in the woods. They said he died of exposure."

"Collin never liked his Dad much," Embry explains. "But he was more pissed off that he got off easy with death. He wanted to see him rot in a cell."

"He should have rotted," Paul agrees and looks down at me. "You can't tell Collin we told you. He gets really pissed off when people talk about it."

"I won't say anything," I promise.

"Let's go inside," Embry suggests.

I nod and look to Paul. "You coming?"

Paul looks at Embry for a second, hesitating, but nods. We all go into the house and Collin nods at Paul. Annabelle smiles broadly at him before going to hug him. I think it took us all by surprise when she did but Paul just smiled and hugged her back. I looked at Collin to see shock on his face for once too. I grin, happy everyone seems to be getting along.

We all settled down to finish our homework. It didn't take long to finish considering there was hardly any but what we did have was very simple. It seemed I was way ahead of the curriculum here and it would be easy the rest of the year. Paul stayed the whole time, watching TV because he had nothing else to do. When we finished we all gathered around to watch a movie. Soon it became dark and Paul excused himself. I waved him goodbye, curled into Embry's side slightly dozing off. I didn't miss the dark look Paul gave him or the growl coming from Embry's chest. Growl? These boys are acting more like a pack of wolves every day.

**Paul POV**

Patrol was boring. I had the 2nd shift of the day with Sam and Jared. We patrolled the borders from 8am to 3pm now that we didn't have school anymore. It was perfect considering Lucy was in school and I wouldn't have to miss anytime with her. Embry was back, much to my chagrin. I didn't want to see his stupid smirking face. I peered in on them having breakfast earlier in the morning and he was just all hunky dory with my imprint. Resting his stupid hand on her thigh, making her moan from his dumb ass food.

_I'm tired of this constant reply. Shit, man, do something about it already,_ Jared thought through the link.

_What do you suggest I do? She doesn't wanna be with me._

Jared mentally rolls his eyes._ Of course she does. She's your imprint, dude, she feels the connection. Hell, you've spent a whole two weeks together Embry free. You can't seriously be telling me that hasn't strengthened the bond._

I huff, running along the border to the Cullen's._ I felt it. I don't know how she feels. Sometimes I hear her heartbeat sky rocket at my touch and other times she pushes me away. I honestly don't know how to make her pick me instead of that fuck._

Until now Sam had been quiet, just content to keep an eye out for leeches._ Don't talk about your brother like that._

_He's not my brother, Sam._ I growl out.

_He's your pack brother. We may be separate but we are all brothers._

_What would you do if it was Emily?_

Sam thinks about it for a moment and I know I've got him.

_Exactly_, I tell him.

_Then you do everything you can, Paul. You fight for your girl._

_I'll never give up._

Later that night around 11 I left Embry's house. I knew he would be on patrol at 12 with his pack and I just had to wait until then. I didn't really know what I was going to do yet but I knew I had to be sneaky. When midnight rolled around and Embry and Collin left the house I phased and slipped in the back. Grinning, I saw Lucy curled up on the couch. Annabelle wasn't anywhere I sight so I assumed she was upstairs sleeping.

"Stupid, Embry," I grumbled. "He could have at least tucked her in."

I gently picked her up and cradled her in my arms. I slowly ascended the steps to her room. The door was already open so I slipped inside and kicked it closed. I carefully held onto Lucy with one arm as I pulled back the blankets with the other. I slid her in the bed all the way to the side and lied myself next to her. I had been keeping patrol over her house almost every single night, sleeping beneath her window practically but this was much better. I finally was at peace; the wolf inside me that was restless was now tame and no longer screaming at me to run to her. She was here safe if my arms. Shit, I'm turning into a girl. Next thing you know Leah will be making me a pussy whipped shirt. Unfortunately, I didn't have it in me to care.

I wrapped my arms around her, her head rested on my chest and her soft breath was coming out in pants. I tossed the blankets off us; it was much too hot with me here anyway. I am pretty handsome. I smiled to myself, thinking if Lucy knew my thoughts she'd have smacked me upside the head and called me narcissistic. I let myself close my eyes, content with her sleeping on me. I would never take advantage of her but I did let myself gently ghost my lips across her forehead.

"Paul," she breathed out in her sleep.

Yes, I knew I would never give up. Pack brother or not.

**Reviews make me smiley :)**


	24. Dirty Little Secrets

**A/N:** I felt so bad about the stupid site not working to let you guys have the last chapter sooner than I wanted so I'm putting this one out earlier than I normally would. We're getting to the main part of the story soon. I just want to say now that some of you won't like Lucy the more this story goes on but there's a reason for this. I base her off an insecure, smart, teenager. She has temper problems but she's real. She feels, she hurts, she is emotional and passionate. Keep this in mind.

**Ch. 23-Dirty Little Secrets**

**Lucy's POV**

Too hot. Way, way too hot.

"Ugh," I groan, trying to roll over away from the sunlight peeking through the window. Maybe that's why it's so hot. Wait, this is La Push. "The fuck?" In turning around I realized what is wrapped around me aren't blankets but bronze skinned arms. I turn completely around, expecting Embry for some reason even though he's never slept with me before, and see to my complete surprise Paul lying there, snoring softly and drooling on my pillow.

My eyes widen when I take in his state of dress or rather undress. I've always known Paul has a nice body but being this close was an entirely different story. His abdominal muscles are so defined and sculpted and the thick bands of muscles on his arms are flexing slightly every time he breathes in and out. Now, don't get me wrong just because I don't want to date Paul doesn't mean I can't appreciate his fineness. This boy was definitely going to be a main star in some of my otherwise not so innocent dreams.

I didn't really want to wake him up. I was actually rather content staring and drooling myself a bit, but the clock was veering 7 and I really didn't have much time to get ready for school. "Paul," I whisper, running the back of my hand over his cheek. "Psst."

"Mnghf," he groans, flipping on his back thus taking me with him.

I panic now that I'm situated on his chest, our bodies pressed firmly together. Ok, time to be a bitch. "_Paul_ let me goooo," I moan, pushing off his chest as hard as I can. Nothing happens but Paul tightens his arms even more so there isn't any more moving for me.

I glare at Paul even though he can't see me. "I'm going to give you three seconds to let me go," I warn him. He remains motionless, snoring. "One…" His nose twitches. "Two…" A soft sigh escapes his lips. "Three!" I bite down hard on his shoulder, my teeth moving slightly from the pressure I exert against his hard flesh.

"AH!" Paul pushes me off him and I fall back against the mattress, satisfied. Paul searches the room frantically until he spots me in front of him. "Oh, shit, Luce," he wheezes. "I thought you were a lee—" he cuts off his sentence.

"What?" I prod, lifting myself into a sitting position.

"Nothing," he replies, rolling off the bed and onto the floor. "Why'd you even bite me, freak?"

"Why were you in my bed?" I counter back. "What were you going to say? You thought I was what?" I question him again.

Paul ignores me, walking to my bathroom. I hear the faucet run and I follow him inside.

"Why won't you tell me?"

Paul splashes water over his face. "You know, if you wanted to get kinky all you had to do was ask, Luce."

I snort in a very unladylike fashion. "I'll remember that the next time I get jumped in my bed." I drop my interrogation for now, knowing Paul's stubbornness is almost as bad as mine. "Speaking of which, why were you in my bed?" I think back to last night. "Wait, didn't I fall asleep on the couch?"

Paul towels his face off and pads back into my room, throwing himself on my bed. "That idiot boyfriend," he flinches slightly, "of yours left you on the couch. I came over late last night and put you up here. I guess I fell asleep," he admits sheepishly.

I don't say anything about the boyfriend comment. "Well, thanks I guess," I mumble, feeling shy. "I, um, should go get ready."

"Can I take you to school today?" he asks, sitting up.

"Embry isn't here?"

Paul shakes his head. "He usually works for the Cullen's during the night until the morning. Jake gave him the day off yesterday."

"Oh, sure."

Instead of having the conversation turn more awkward I decide to get ready. I take my time in the shower and afterward change slowly. Moments with Paul are usually never awkward but this morning was not expected and I had never had a boy in my bed before. I had told Seth the truth about my virginity but it wasn't for the reasons most people would think. I didn't really care much about it, it wasn't some precious gift. Why should it be? It's a natural part of human nature and everything and most everyone does it. It shouldn't be a big deal and to me it's not, but the reason I haven't yet is because their hasn't been a guy that's ever made me yearn for it. Lately with Paul I couldn't help the butterflies in my stomach and that scared me. Especially since I was dating Embry, kind of. Embry…I was getting to the yearning part and our make out sessions were getting pretty hot. Thankfully Embry didn't pull a stunt like Paul because I don't think I'd be able to help myself.

I dressed simply today in white jeans, blue sweater, and black booties. I left my wet hair down to dry into waves and left the bathroom. Paul was still there, arms behind his head, looking around at my room. "Ready?"

I nod, grabbing my bag. We descend downstairs together.

"Hey, Paul," Annabelle greets him from her spot at the dining table. Collin is on the other side as I've grown accustomed to. Paul nods at him and smiles at Annabelle.

"Hey, munchkin," he greets back, sliding into the seat next to her.

"Haven't heard that one before," she quips, taking a bite of cereal.

I smile to myself at their playful banter and grab a couple of bowls, cereal, and milk for Paul and I. I set it on the table and grab the spoons while Paul pours us both a bowl. We eat in silence, Annabelle reading a book beside her, Paul digging in like a pig as the usual, and Collin slurping his milk. It was the normal routine before Embry got home a few days ago. I smile thinking about him, bummed he's not here with us. I don't worry for too long because Paul is driving us all to school and is dropping us off in minutes.

"Thanks for the ride," I tell him, stepping out.

"No problem." He shrugs. "Embry will take you home."

"Will I see you tonight?" It was a school night so I knew he probably wouldn't make an appearance. Last night was a fluke I think.

He shakes his head, frowning. "I have to babysit my sister."

"I guess I'll see you later then," I say somewhat sad. Paul has been pretty much a constant in my life for the past couple weeks. It was weird to know he wouldn't be around.

We wave goodbye and I sit at the bench from yesterday, wondering where all the usual boys are. Jake, Seth, and Brady aren't there leaving only Collin, Quil, and Annabelle sitting there. I walk up to them and sit beside Quil. "Where are the boys?" I ask him.

Quil looks up at me, surprised I'm addressing him. I suppose Quil and I weren't close like I was to Paul and Embry or even Seth but it was only because he's been gone pretty much the whole time I've been here.

"They're on patrol."

Collin's head snaps up and he growls at Quil. Quil looks confused but horror crosses his features. First Paul not them? What the heck is wrong with these guys? Did Collin seriously growl? Why have they been doing that?

"What?" I look at Annabelle but she looks down at her feet. "What's patrol?"

"None of your business," Collin spits out, grabbing his books roughly before getting up. "Can't keep your mouth shut can you?" His voice is filled with venom and he hurries away. Annabelle looks up, eyes shifting between me and Collin's retreating figure. I don't want her to but I know she wants to go after him. I need to have a talk to her about him pretty soon. Her attachment to him was becoming a little bit much for me to handle. Lately he's been a complete jerk, more so than usually. He's always moody and pissed off and I know he has a very rough life but being a jerk around the one person who's your friend is going too far.

"Go," I tell Anna. She smiles gratefully before rushing off to him. I turn back to Quil. "What the hell was that all about?"

Quil doesn't eye me, instead glancing around. His eyes find what they're looking for and he sighs in relief. Confused, I glance at whatever he's looking at and see Jake, Seth, Brady, and Embry getting out of Embry's car.

"Quil," I command. His eyes flash toward mine, worry clear. "Tell me."

Quil sends pleading looks at Embry and just jumps up as soon as he arrives. "Um, see you in class, Luce!"

I gape at Quil's back as he literally bolts away from me.

"What's wrong with him?" Seth asks, hugging me from behind. I smile up at him before shrugging, standing up to walk with them to first period.

"What's patrolling?" I ask Seth.

Seth stops walking, looking over my head at Jake.

"Fucking Quil," Jake mutters.

The last bell rings. "Oh! There's the bell! Gotta go, um, learn and stuff. Right, class," Seth stutters out. "Bye, Lucy goose!" Seth bolts even faster than Quil did.

I look up at Embry. "How come no one will tell me?" All of their behavior has been really weird today from Paul calling me lee and Quil and Seth leaving me stranded to Collin being even more bi-polar than usual.

Embry slings his arm around my shoulders as usual, leading me to class. "Don't worry about it. It's just a word we use to describe our work."

"If it's just that how come everyone is acting all weird about it?" None of this made sense.

Embry doesn't answer.

I start to think back on all the rumors I've heard about the guys. I knew for a fact they weren't in a gang but they way they acted was kind of strange. The more I started thinking about it the more it started to seem suspicious. They all looked the same and they all had high temperatures. They kept blaming it on genetics and being related but it was too eerie. I had no clue what they were hiding but the weirdness was getting to me. It's time to figure out their dirty little secrets.

**I like reviews :P**


	25. Things Keep Getting Weirder

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. It seriously is the best feeling knowing what you think I just love hearing someone else's opinion cause I'm always over thinking things. I hope you enjoy this :)

**Ch. 24-Things Keep Getting Weirder**

**Lucy POV**

_5 weeks later_

The weeks passed and things started getting weirder. Paul was always around during the afternoons and Embry was almost always gone during them. On the weekends Embry and I went on more dates and I grew closer to him. We aren't best friends like Paul and I are but we have this connection. Physically we haven't gotten that far, just the occasional make out session. Embry doesn't push me at all, if anything I have to push him. He's a complete gentleman but then other time's he's completely dominant out of nowhere. It doesn't scare me but sometimes there will be bruising from where his hands grip my hips too tight or marks on my collarbone from where he bites me. Paul saw a bruise one time and completely flipped out to the point where I kicked him out of the house for a week. We made up last week after he begged for hours but things have been tense since then.

Leah has been coming around a lot more. Recently she moved out of her Mom's house and into an apartment in Port Angeles. She takes some classes at the community college there and even got me into some yoga classes with her. Speaking of which, I was being dragged to one right now. The doorbell rang and I could hear Leah chatting with Annabelle. I knew Leah would kick my ass if I wasn't ready by the time she got upstairs. I threw on some black yoga pants, a hot pink sports bra, matching tennis shoes, and throw my hair up in a ponytail. Leah walked in just as I grabbed my water bottle off the dresser.

"Good, you're ready. Come on." She turns back and walks right out. Oh, that Leah, always a woman of many words.

I follow her out to her old pickup truck—her dad's before he died—and we rode to Port Angeles, the only yoga center within 30 miles. Leah and I chatted about nothing the drive up and listened to girly songs like Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez. Then we spent the next hour doing yoga exercises. Leah was a pro at this, having done it for almost a year now, whereas I was sorely lacking the skill. I was in no way athletic and it showed at the gym. I was flexible so that worked in my advantage but didn't help with my endurance. Yoga wasn't some girly sport that didn't make you sweat. It was hard and painful if you were doing it right and I could feel the burn each and every time.

"Great form, Leah," our yoga instructor, Chris, praises her. I roll my eyes in annoyance. Most of the girls here, like me, pretty much suck. Leah is just a complete natural and the instructor praises her all the time.

"I know," Leah says cockily.

I glare at her and she only laughs at me.

Finally, the class ends. I towel off the sweat all over my body and continue to glare as Leah skips over to me. I huff, out of breath, chugging down my water. "I hate you."

Leah laughs. "I know." Leah takes a swig of water. "Wanna get lunch?"

"Food!" I agree, bouncing out of the gym.

"Calm yourself," Leah teases, starting up her truck and driving us to an old style diner.

"Nice place," I comment, running my fingers over the red leather booth we're placed at.

"My dad use to take me here all the time. This was our place." Leah gets a faraway look. "I haven't been here in years."

I smile and reach over to place my hand on top of hers. "Thank you for bringing me."

Leah blushes slightly and shrugs my hands away. "No big deal."

I don't comment on that because I know it is a big deal to her. Leah revealed a lot of herself to me in the past couple months. Most of it was about her relationship with Sam, to which I was in utter shock about, and how she's been dealing better with all of it. She's always confided in me about her Dad's passing. I couldn't relate because I never lost someone so close to me but I knew what it felt like having a Dad that you were close to. Though we definitely aren't close now, my Dad and I were always close when I was younger, before step-bitch came in. In a way I lost my dad but nowhere close to how Leah did. Harry was her Annabelle.

We talked about meaningless things for a while until our food came out, both of us having huge burgers, fries, and a chocolate milkshake. "I'm going to get so fat," I groaned, finishing off my burger.

Leah just rolls her eyes. "Paul will still love you even if you gain a couple pounds."

"You mean Embry?" I corrected her.

Leah looked up, slightly surprised. "Um, yea. I thought I said that."

"Nope." I shook my head. "You said Paul."

"I meant Embry." Leah eats a fry slowly. "How are things with that?"

I smile thinking of him. "Good." I nod thoughtfully. "He's amazing. He's just so calm and easy going. It's weird how well we get along considering we have almost nothing in common, but I guess opposites attract." I shrug, dipping a fry in my shake.

"Gross," Leah comments to my food. I poke my tongue out at her. "Embry is a good guy. A little too serious at times. Paul is the exact opposite, you lucked out," Leah says bitterly.

I scrunch my eyebrows together, confused at the hostility. "You guys having problems?"

Leah glances up at me. "No, not at all."

"Why the hate?" I question.

"No hate. So, we should go for kickboxing classes, what do you think?" She changes subjects quickly.

Like I said, things keep getting weirder.

**Paul POV**

The weeks passed by in a blur. It felt like Lucy only arrived here a week ago rather than two months ago. It's now mid-February and I am stuck patrolling on my off day. Jared is taking Kim out for a pre-Valentine's Day date whatever the hell that is. He's even more pussy whipped than I thought previously. Luckily for me Valentine's Day is on Friday and Embry has to patrol after school until midnight. The past few weeks have been moving slow, so slow in fact that Lucy has completely put me in the friend zone and forgotten about our kiss, at least I think she has. She's never made any move to kiss me and Embry has made it more than obvious she's all his. It was now time to take drastic measures and I figure the corniest day in the year would be a time to do it. Lucy was anything but impressed last night I tried having a date with her. This time I wasn't having anyone help me. I was just going to take her to a movie. It sounded lame, I know, but it had a twist.

I was going to rent an old school classic car and take us down to Port Angeles to a drive-in. I got all the stuff already including candy, sodas, popcorn, and her favorite snack, pretzels. Then after the movie we are going to First Beach where Old Quil and Billy are going to tell the legends. That's where I finally planned to tell Lucy everything. It had been months with little to no achievement to a relationship and I had to use all the ammo I had before god forbid she actually fell in love with that twit.

Thinking about Embry does nothing for my mood. A couple of weeks ago Lucy reached up to grab a plate from her cupboard and her sweater lifted up to reveal two dark purplish green bruises on the shape of fingers on either side of her hips. I reflect on that horrible conversation.

"_What the fuck is that?" I ask, pointing at her hips._

_Lucy looks startled at first from my tone but looks down to where I'm pointing. She quickly pulls her sweater over the bruises but it's too late, I've already seen them._

"_It's not what you think, Paul."_

"_Really? I think that asshole is fucking hurting you, Lucy," I snarl, my arms shaking slightly. I'm in control, I tell myself._

"_He didn't hurt me! And he is not an asshole!" she yells, pushing past me to the living room._

_I follow her and grab her arm lightly. "Lucy, he left bruises on you!"_

_She yanks her arms from my grasp and glares at me. "He didn't mean to. God, stay out of my business!" She stomps upstairs, ignoring me when I reach for her._

"_You are my business," I tell her, walking into her room with her._

"_Here's the thing, Paul. I am not yours. I'm Embry's."_

_I take a step back, shocked and a lot hurt. Lucy must have seen my pain but she just says, "I think you should go."_

_I just nod, too stunned to react. I glance back before I close the door. "You aren't a possession, Lucy and you aren't his," I mumble, not even sure she's listening to me._

_I leave after that, howling to the only thing that will listen, the forest._

I flinch at the memory of that fight. It wasn't as bad as our previous one's but it still broke my heart. I knew I overreacted to the bruises; it was easy to forget our strength as shifters. I still tore Embry a new one, though, that made me feel better. His blood in my mouth satisfied the animalistic part of me. The bad part was that Embry wasn't just going to sit there and take it anymore. He was actually fighting back now when we got into scuffles. It seemed when shifted his wolf was taking over more and it was a scary thought. What if Embry outranked me? I am Third in Sam's pack and Embry Fourth in Jake's pack but when we join once more will he outrank me? I didn't like that thought at all. A dominant wolf is a lot harder to control.

Forget Embry, he isn't going to win my imprint. I love Lucy, not just cause of the imprint, but because of everything she is. She is just the most unique, feisty little thing ever. Everyone loves her, even Leah is best buddies with her. I just had to prove to her we were meant to be and hopefully she believes in soul mates. Valentine's Day here we come.


	26. Valentine Heart Break

A/N: Ok guys! We're almost there. I love this chapter, one of my favorites. AND we are almost to the big reveal! Tell me how you think she'll take it!

**Ch. 25-Valentine Heart Break**

**Lucy POV**

Valentine's Day. Every time I thought the words I swooned just a tiny bit. It's absolutely my guilty pleasure but I enjoyed Valentine's Day more than most people. I loved the romance in the air and seeing boys surprise girls with gifts. Even if I was blissfully single I could appreciate the love and not become jealous like most girls tended to be. Why not be happy for someone who is feeling that way? Isn't that what we all want? To fall in love and be completely happy? It all seems so nice! Valentine's Day is definitely the best day of the year. It only slightly bummed me out that Embry has work that night but we have all school day to spend together in between classes. I even went all out and made him his favorite cupcakes, strawberry, and packed a cute little lunch with heart shaped sandwiches for tomorrow. So, I wasn't in love but I was feeling beyond happy with this little thing going on between us and I was finally ready for us to take the next step.

Paul ran along my mind briefly. I knew without a doubt he'd be completely pissed off when Embry and I get official. They hated each other more and more each passing day where it got to the point that I couldn't even be in the same room with them both with all the cussing under the breath and evil glares. Our new rule consisted of Paul not being at the house when Embry was there anymore. Embry was all smiles at this but Paul wasn't happy to say the least. After our fight he's been ridiculously overprotective and I even spotted a couple of fading bruises on Embry's arms. I learned to pick and choose my fights with Paul so I let it slide. I've almost convinced myself our kiss didn't happen and push it away whenever I think about it. To be honest…I was afraid of falling for Paul. He's too unpredictable. One minute he's the most caring person in the world and the next he's growling and stomping around all pissed off over nothing. Embry is cool, calm, and collected. Most of all, Embry is stable. Safe. Yeah, most girls don't want safe but honestly it's a lot better than going out with Paul and having the potential for him to rip my heart to pieces.

I shake my head of the thoughts. Embry is good for me. He's everything any girl would want in a guy. So why the hell does Paul Lahote keep getting in the way?

I'm up at 6 in the morning, an hour earlier than usual. It's Valentine's Day! I dress to the nines for it as well in a pink Victoria's Secret dress, a light white sweater, and beige sandals. I already know I'm going to receive weird looks because it's below freezing outside and almost snowing but I'm just so excited! I take extra care with a romantic makeup look and straighten my hair to perfection and put in a head band with a pink bow on the side. As I skip into to Annabelle's room I notice her wearing pink skinny jeans, white sweater, and white boots.

"Well, well, well," I chant, leaning against her door with my arms crossed. "Someone is all dressed up, hmm?"

Annabelle turns suddenly, squeaking from shock. She rolls her eyes once she sees it's only me and goes back to zipping up her boots. She then sits down at her vanity and rolls her hair into a sock bun at the top. She doesn't apply any makeup which isn't unusual at all for her. "I just want to be festive," she replies.

"Sure, sure." I take a seat on her bed and admire how she takes the hair around her face and gently curls it.

She giggles slightly and spins in her seat. "Ok, Jacob."

"He does say that an awful lot, huh?"

She nods and we both laugh.

"Plans for today?" she asks me, grabbing her book bag from the floor.

I think over my day and shrug. "Not really. Embry and I will be together at school but aside from that I gots nada." I lie down on her bed with a huff and inspect my nails.

"Isn't Paul taking you somewhere?" She bounces on the bed next to me and I'm lifted slightly into the air.

My eyes widen. "Oh, shit. You're right. He said he wanted to see a movie so nothing special. I totally forgot."

Paul and I usually spend our Friday's watching movies because Embry works nights. We drive up to Port Angeles because they have the only decent movie place around here and watch the newest flicks. It's my absolute favorite thing to do and Paul pays so it's an added perk.

"You should dress warm," she advises, crossing her legs.

"We'll be inside," I tell her, glancing over to see her texting on her phone. Probably Collin, I think.

"The movie theaters are always freezing."

I look over her apprehensively. "Mhm, good point." I don't question her further on it but something isn't adding up all the way here.

She continues texting nonchalantly but glances my way every few minutes until I start making funny faces at her. When she tires of the game we head down stairs where I'm met with a shocking scene. My mouth falls open.

"No freaking way, Embry!" I shout at him, jumping into his arm excitedly.

I gape at the entire living room that's filled with balloons and a giant stuffed bear in the middle with candy in its paws. In the kitchen there are stacks of chocolate chip pancakes and Embry's friends gather around our table. Jake smiles at me from his spot next to Leah and gives me thumbs up. Leah rolls her eyes at him and smacks the back of his head but smiles at me. Seth is stuffing his face alongside Brady but both look over and grin when they notice my stare. Even Collin gives me a small smile and Annabelle sits down next to him. Quil comes up to Embry and I and after Embry releases me he gives him a gentle slap on the back.

"This man here made all of us get our asses up at 4 in the morning so we could fill all these balloons!" Quil says in exaggeration, rolling his eyes heavily but smiling the whole time.

"You know you'd do the same, Quil," Embry teases him, punching him in the arm.

Quil rubs out his arm and fake groans in pain. "Whatever, Embry."

I smile from under Embry's arm at him. "What are your plans, Quilly?" I quoin the nickname from Claire.

"I get to pick up Claire from school and then we're going to the zoo in Seattle for the day."

We get off early on Friday's from school and it's even better today fell on a Friday.

"That's great!" I mimic his grin and the three of us make our way to the table.

Embry serves me a plate of pancakes and bacon and I moan when they hit my mouth. The rest of the morning is filled with fun and laughing. Jake and Leah bicker like always with Quil interjecting every so often to get a "Shut up, Quil!" by both of them. Annabelle, Seth, and Collin talk about something that happened in English class while Brady and I playfully flirt. I've somewhat gotten the kid to loosen up a little around me and now he's back to his old self with his shameless flirting. When we leave for school I don't expect more surprises from Embry but once again am shocked when I open my locker and tons of boxed candy hearts come flooding out with personalized messages written on the front.

I'm on cloud nine practically all day long, Embry's hand tucked firmly into mine throughout the day. The surprises kept on coming as well. Every class period either someone I didn't know or Embry himself would deliver a red rose to me in the middle of class. Girls were jealous and boys were laughing over Embry's cheesiness but all I could focus on was how happy I was. This kind of thing never happened to me before and I was in heaven. At lunch when he pulls out his lunch bag I made and his cupcakes his whole face lights up and he kisses me passionately in front of the whole school which elicits cat calls from fellow students. When we pull away from each other I'm blushing heavily and Embry just leans in to give me one more quick kiss. I was in bliss when Gym rolled around, the only class all of us had together. The coach said we could just walk around outside if we wanted to and didn't really care. All of our group lounged outside near the forest's edge and sat down at an old wooden bench. Annabelle and Collin strolled off on their own into the forest which I wasn't too thrilled about but Jacob assured me she was safe with him.

I wasn't too surprised when halfway through the period Embry retrieved another rose and kissed me softly before handing it to me. I put it with the other 5 roses and smiled up at him from my spot. When I thought Embry was going to sit down beside me he surprised me and bended down on one knee in front of me. Surprise radiated through me and suddenly the noisy chatter of the group was deadly quiet as if surprised as I am. Horror rushed into my system and my heart raced. Oh, no…is he seriously going to…to…

"Lucy?" he asks hesitantly, his hand in his pocket.

"Um, yea, Embry?" I can bet my face doesn't look happy now. A growl from the forest takes away my attention slightly.

"Will you…" he leads off, pulling something small out of his pocket. He unwraps something in plastic and shows me what it is he's holding. A big breath of air rushes out of my mouth and I melt in relief. "be my girlfriend?" He's holding out to be a red ring pop and I can't help laugh.

"Of course I will, Embry," I tell him, letting him slip the ring onto my ring finger of my _right_ hand.

"Oh, man!" Jake hollers from behind us. "You should have seen your face, Lucy. It was absolutely priceless. Way worse than the looks when we imp—"

I look at him expectantly. "What?"

"Nothing," he says quickly. "You just should have been there."

I roll my eyes at him but let it go, too happy in this moment. "Kinda was hun."

Jake just laughs awkwardly and I look back at Embry. He's smiling and lifts me up into his arms, twirling me in a circle before kissing me all over my face. I laugh, content in his arms, until I hear a horrible howl from the forest next to us. Fear fills my body and I cling tighter to Embry, looking around for the sad sound. Embry just holds me tighter to him and soon I forget the awful, whining noise of the wolf in the forest.

**Paul POV**

I set up everything for Lucy and I in the baby blue '56 Ford convertible I rented for tonight. Everything is set up perfectly. I have blankets in the back and all the candy in bags. I even have soda cans in a small box in the truck. Valentine's Day is Luce's favorite day of the year and even though this plan is simple I know she will love it. Hopefully whatever Embry has done won't completely outdo me. I set out for patrol with Sam and Jared at 8am and patrol around the school especially since Lucy is inside. She looks so beautiful in her short summer dress and her long hair swinging around her shoulders as she walks inside. Looking at her distracts me from the fact that Embry is ogling her as well. Patrol is really boring for the rest of the day. I can't see Lucy much because she's inside all day but when her period for Gym comes around I run around in excitement waiting for her to come outside. This is always my favorite part of patrol, watching her running around with everything playing some sport or just hanging out.

_Ha, look Sam! His tail is wagging and everything!_ Jared teases, flashing Sam mental images of my out of control thumping.

Sam mentally rolls his eyes and ignores Jared, thinking of Emily's Valentine's Day gift and if she'll like it.

_Shut up, Jared_, I tell him, glancing around for Lucy. When I spot her coming out holding hands with Embry I snarl slightly and the bastard smirks when he hears it. Great, he knows I'm out her creeping.

_Everyone knows you're a creep_, Sam pipes in.

_Ooh!_ Jared crones. _Sam got jokes, yo._

_You're so lame, Jared_, Sam tells him, running along the western border.

I ignore them and focus on my imprint. I watch as her, Jake, Seth, Quil, Brady, Collin, Annabelle, Embry, and Mark sit on an old circular bench. Annabelle and Collin quickly depart from the others to walk into the forest and I growl in warning to Collin as he passes where I'm crouched. Annabelle can't see me from my position nor hear me but Collin does and he shrugs, uncaring. About halfway through the period Embry gives Annabelle a red rose and kisses her, eliciting a snarl again from myself. Then he does something that literally makes my heart stop and even Jared and Sam stop their patrolling to listen in on my thoughts, mentally viewing it themselves. Embry is down on one knee, pulling something out of his pocket. The only saving grace is Lucy's absolute look of horror as he pulls it out. My fright doesn't last long as I notice the wrapper of a ring pop but when his final words ring out I have to hold myself back from tumbling out of my hiding spot and tearing him apart.

My legs give way under me and I plop down, sorrow filling my bones. I let out an awful howl of sadness and turn quickly and fly through the forest. Sam's voice floats in my mind and Jared tries to catch up to me but I'm too far gone in my own head to listen to either of them.

I lost her. I lost my imprint.

_NO! You didn't lose her, Paul_, the voice of my best friend says. Jared wouldn't even know anything about this. His imprint didn't fucking ditch him for his pack mate. _Maybe not but that doesn't mean I'm wrong about this. She's your fucking soul mate! That means shit, man. I've watched this go on for too fucking long. It's time to tell her. I'm not going to see you suffer like this any longer._

_What can I do, Jared? They're together. He won._

_So, you're just giving up?_ Sam's voice mingles into our conversation, the weight of the Alpha pressing into both our minds briefly. He's…mad? _Hell, yes I'm mad! I love that girl, all of us do. She's amazing and wonderful and she was made for _you _not Embry. _YOU._ She is perfect for you. She brings out the best in you. Since when would you ever rent a car and take a girl to a movie like you're planning?_

_Before her? Never._

_Exactly,_ Sam replies. _You will not give up._

The weight of the Alpha voice presses down on me and I flinch from it. Sam usually never alpha's Jared or I. We're pretty much the three best friends ever. We've always been close even before the wolf shit.

_Thank you,_ I tell Sam.

_It'll be worth it, bro_, Jared says. _I promise._

_I know._

She's always been worth it.

A/N: There you have it! I loved this one it was so much fun to write. I know you'll probably hate me but fear not guys! Everything will unravel but of course relationships are hard they don't just happen boom bang boom. It takes hard work and trial and error. Keep in mind that I love Paul. Also it'll get hard the further we go. I want to take this in the direction of drama, heartbreak, love, battles. Get ready for a crazy ride!


	27. Et Tu Brute

A/N: Here it is everyone, hopefully you're still with me. This is the big reveal, hope it doesn't disappoint but my goals are to make everything as realistic as I can while keeping true to the character and emotions. I'm thinking of doing a companion piece this summer which will feature Collin/Annabelle are you guys interested?

**Chapter 26-Et tu Brute?**

**Lucy POV**

I walk hand in hand with Embry to my car. I'm beaming when he leans down to kiss my cheek and tells me he'll see me tomorrow morning. When I arrive home I'm still on cloud nine and nothing is bringing me down. How amazing is this? I would have never thought I could be so happy here. Back in Oregon I had a good life. The only thing bad was step-bitch beating on Anna. But now we're both happy and in love.

Wait.

In love? I nervously laugh to myself as I unlock the front door. No, I'm not in love. Ridiculously happy but not in love. I can't be when we've barely been dating. I shove thoughts of love out of my head and focus on being happy. I sit around and watch TV for a while with Anna and Collin. I glance at the, every now and then. Collin hasn't tried any moves on her but they have been alone a lot. I shrug it off and focus on the dumb TV show we're watching. Annabelle reminds me Paul is coming soon so I get up and go to change. I dress comfortably in jeans and a pink Victoria's Secret hoodie with a long sleeve white t-shirt underneath. I match it with pink Ugg boots and throw my hair up in a sock bun like Anna did this morning. When I'm done I can hear heavy footfalls announcing Paul's presence and I go to meet him in the hallway.

"Hey you," I greet, smiling widely at him. He's dressed in dark jeans and a white button down shirt looking completely different from his usual b-ball shorts and tee. "You look dapper," I comment, leaning into hug him. He hugs me back quickly and smiles.

"Thought since it's Valentine's Day I'd make a big deal," he replies, smirking at my attire. "Apparently someone didn't get the memo."

I fake glare at him and walk downstairs. "Anna said dress warm."

"You're perfect," he says, grabbing my hand.

The sincerity in his words cause me to swallow hard. Though it's so normal for him to do it I feel guilt creep inside me because now I'm taken. I can't be the same with Paul. That makes me a little sad, but there must be boundaries. I casually slip my hand from his to tuck a stray hair back and ignore his look of hurt.

"Have fun," Anna says when she sees us leaving. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she chirps, winking.

"So nothing at all?" I tease, pouting.

Collin snorts derisively and Annabelle nudges him hard in the side.

Paul laughs at them before saying goodbye.

"What's the plan for tonight?" I ask, stepping down the porch steps.

Paul walks quietly beside me and I realize his car isn't outside. "Thought we'd go to the movies," he replies.

I look around for his shiny black truck but only see my car and Embry's.

"Come on," Paul says, leading me down the street until he stops halfway down the block.

I look around the neighborhood and see an unusual car parked in front of us. It's a really old car probably from the 60's and it's a perfect baby blue color with a top down revealing creamy leather seats.

"I wonder whose car that is," I comment to Paul, admiring the shiny beauty.

"Oh, just mine," he says, pulling me along to it.

Now I'm confused. Did he sell his truck? But he just bought it! "Huh?"

Paul just laughs at my expression and opens the car door for me. "Don't worry, I just borrowed it for tonight," he comforts me. He runs back over to his side and slides in.

I sit down, dumbfounded. I run my hand over the smooth wood of the dashboard and gape at all of it.

"This is so cool!" I squeal with joy.

Paul looks over at me with a glorious smile. I'm taken aback by how pretty he is in that moment. His black hair glistens in the moonlight and the whites of his teen shine so flawlessly. When he notices me staring that signature smirk of his crawls onto his face and I look away, blushing. Paul starts the engine and it roars with a loud purr. "I thought you'd enjoy it. I've got tons of junk food in the back for ya." He jabs his thumb in the direction of the back seats.

I glance behind me and see bags of chips, candy, soda, and popcorn. "You're so awesome," I tell him, reaching in the backseat to pull out the bag of candy. I riffle through it and see all of my favorites. There's recesses fastbreak, snicker almond, twix, kit kat, starbursts, and even gummies. "I think I love you, Paul," I blurt out in awe, ripping open a snicker's bar.

Paul laughs loudly and shakes his head at me. "You _know_ you love me," he says seriously. I gulp down the chocolate. "I mean how could you resist this sexy piece of man candy. Forget the snickers. Gimme a Paul Lahote," he reverts back to his teasing and I sigh in relief.

I roll my eyes at him but contently chew on my candy until we've arrived at a small parking lot. I look around curiously but I can't figure out where we are. When Paul drives further in the lot and a huge screen appears in front of us I see more parked cars around us. I had told Paul I've only been to one once when I was 9 and have always wanted to go again. I can't believe he actually took me.

"Oh, Paul," I breathe out, my lip slightly wobbly.

"I know you said you've always wanted to go again. Happy Valentine's Day, Luce." He pulls out a small wolf plushy that has a leather collar around its neck. He hands it to me and I read the dog tag. _Your Protector._

My eyes fill with unshed tears and I struggle to hold them back. While I enjoyed being spoiled mercilessly today by Embry, there is something so special about gifts like these. Flowers and candy are great but Paul looked into my freaking soul. My heart races and I blink, letting my tears fall silently. I scoot over on the bench seat and hug Paul. I squeeze him hard, trying to convey all my feelings.

"Happy Valentine's Day," I whisper to him.

Paul's arms tighten around me and his hands rub circles on my back. I pull away after a few minutes and Paul takes both of his hands and cups my face. When he leans in I close my eyes, forgetting everything but this moment. I want it, him, all of it. It scares me to my core. When he doesn't kiss me I open my eyes, disappointed but he just shakes his head and wipes away my tears. He kisses my forehead and each cheek gently before pulling completely away.

"I got you something," I tell him, pulling away and reaching into my purse. "Here." I hand it to him. "It's nothing like what you've done for me. Actually it's pretty lame."

Paul rolls his eyes at me and flips open the envelope flap and pulls out the homemade coupons I made him. He looks over each one and his smile widens more and more as he reads them. When he finishes he looks over at me and grabs me in a tight hug.

"This is perfect, Luce," he whispers. When he pulls back he winks at me. "I'll be using that free massage soon."

I laugh and hit his shoulder. After the heavy emotional stuff we pull out the blanket and settle all the food around us. Soon the movie plays and I realize it's not one of those old school movies like a black and white film but it's one of my favorites, 16 candles. Molly Ringwald's face comes on screen and I laugh at the fact Paul has to watch this chick flick with me. We eat contently and the candy is gone by the end of the movie. We've both snuggles up under the blanket with Paul's arm around me and my head against him. I realize how comfortable I am around him, even more so than Embry. Did I make a mistake?

**Paul POV**

The night is going perfect. Lucy is under my arm and I finally feel peace for the first time all day. I gently lean my head on hers and listen to the steady thump of her heart. It's becoming my favorite thing in the world. As long as that thump, thump, thump is there then nothing is wrong. My thoughts turn to later tonight. The bonfire. The movie is almost over and soon we'll be on our way to La Push. I don't know how Lucy is going to take the news. She's so scientific and everything she studies involves reason and fact. She firmly believes fairy tale stuff is just that, a tale. Not real. I know she isn't going to take it well but hopefully she doesn't freak out. Leah said she's be there to calm her down if need be. The thing I'm most concerned about is the imprint. I know she'll react badly but she has to realize how much I love her and need her. It's time to lay all my cards on the table before I lose her to Embry. Once you fall in love with someone it's hard to go back and I'm going to fight and fight dirty.

When the credits roll Lucy removes herself from under me and I ignore the wolf in my head telling me to grab her and never let go. My wolf is beyond excited to tell her, he thinks she'll love him and leave the enemy wolf. I tell him to shut up, he's making me nervous.

"I'm going to throw our trash out," Lucy says.

I nod quietly and watch her get out. Crap, it's almost time. Sooner than I realize she's back and we're on our way to La Push. I tell Lucy we're going to a bonfire next with all the pack and she lights up. She's been getting very close to all of the wolves and imprints. Sam and her always banter playfully and I'm impressed anyone but Emily has the power to make him laugh like that. Even shy Kim has opened up to her. It pleases me that she gets along so well with my pack.

We arrive at Third Beach shortly and walk over to the pack. Lucy greets Leah first before moving over to everyone else. The only people not here are Brady, Seth, and Mark. Even our youngest wolves Lucy hasn't really met are here. I spot Embry with Jake and Quil and scowl at him. Sam told me he'd be on patrol until midnight. Lucy looks surprised to see him as well and gives him a quick kiss before walking back over to me.

She nods at Sam and he smiles back at her. "How you doing, old man?" she asks Sam.

Sam rolls his eyes but shrugs. "Fine, hipster."

Lucy gasps in fake outrage. "Pervert," she remarks.

Sam throws his hands up in exasperation at the mention of when he accidently glanced down Lucy's shirt. "I didn't mean to look!"

Lucy and him argue a while more but Emily breaks them up by telling everyone to go eat. We all comply quickly, the girls running to their food before we get there and eat it all. I see Annabelle come out from the forest with Collin and my eyebrows rise in shock. I glance over at Sam for answers.

"Is she supposed to be here?" I ask him.

Sam scowls when he looks at Collin. "You'll see why soon enough."

That doesn't calm me. Annabelle isn't an imprint so we can tell her the stories but we're gagged not to tell her the truth. We all gather around the fire, foods in our laps, as we wait for the Elders to come tell the stories. Lucy sits between me and Leah with Embry beside Leah. Quil and Claire play with Nessie and Jake in the sand and Jared, Kim, Emily, and Sam sit around talking. Everyone looks happy even Old Quil and Billy who are cracking jokes. After everyone is fed Old Quil walks to the front of the group, quieting everyone. Lucy looks confused but quiets as well. Lucy has told me she's heard all the legends before and studied them but hearing them from the Elder's is like nothing else.

I watched as my pack sat up respectfully and quietly. Emily had out a tape recorder this time instead of her notebook. Kim drank from her energy drink, determined to stay awake. Claire was tucked into Quil's chest and Nessie sat attentively. It was her first time hearing the legends with a clear, more adult mind. Out of everyone she seemed the most excited. My job was to watch Lucy's face when Old Quil started.

"The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning," Old Quil started. "And we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting—that came later. First, we were spirit warriors."

I glanced around the others face, the younger wolves seemed proud and few puffed out their chests. Sasha, our youngest wolf and one of the only girls, smiled proudly. Lucy was listening intently beside me. Old Quil went on about Kaheleha and how we came to be spirit warriors. He then talked about the legend of Utlapa and Taha Aki. When he finished the story of the spirit warriors Billy takes the lead

Billy talked of Taha Aki's son and the Cold One he brought back the tribe, the start of trouble. Lucy seemed riveted as he went on and on about the wolves and Cold Ones. When Billy talked of the Cold One as being the most beautiful creature they'd ever seen I snorted loudly earning several glares. Billy was talking to all of us, glancing at each and every one of us as he went on. When he came to the sacrifice of the Third Wife Lucy flinched at her death and breathed out heavily. She was completely absorbed and lost in the magic of Billy's words. Billy finished with the story of the imprint and when he concluded the story most of the couples go off on their own leaving only Embry, Leah, Annabelle, Collin, Lucy and I there on the driftwood.

"Um, Lucy," I say, attracting her attention away from where she sits looking at the fire. "I need to talk to you."

Lucy looks up, almost expectantly, and nods. We walk a couple feet away, far enough away so Annabelle can't hear but close enough so if Lucy has trouble with the news Leah can come over.

"Okay." I sigh loudly. "Um, how do I put this?" I stall, already nervous and regretting my decision to tell her. Oh, god. I'm a fucking moron. Who the hell is gonna believe we turn into giant mutant dogs who tear apart sparkling bottom feeders.

Lucy glares hard at me. "Tell me."

I gulp hard. She's never going to talk to me again. "You…um, you know how we're all kind of…different?" I ask her, fiddling with my hands.

Lucy nods. "Oh, yea."

"Well, hear me out, k? Don't say anything until I'm done," I say gravely.

Lucy glares harder at me like she's mad but I don't understand why.

"Promise me?" I plead.

Something in my voice must have stricken a chord because her face softens and she nods.

"The stores Old Quil and Billy told you. About the spirit warriors?" I scratch my head, buying time. Fuck, here goes nothing. "It's true, Lucy. Everything. The guys, me, Leah and Sasha are all spirit warriors. Shit, even Nessie is half leech." Damn, probably shouldn't have brought that up. I'm on a roll I can't stop now. "The…um the third wife. The imprint. That's true too. We have those. Sam has one, Emily and Kim is Jared's imprint." Lucy just stares at me. "You're my imprint," I tell her. It was the simplest way to say it but she doesn't like to fuck around she likes straight up answers. I was probably going to regret the way I told her, though.

Lucy keeps staring at me for a long time, saying nothing. Then suddenly she turns on her heel and walks away. Leah looks up in alarm, wondering if she should come intervene but I shake my head. I knew she wouldn't handle it well and I knew there was a possibility that she could leave me and my worst nightmare come true. As long as she doesn't go to Embry, I'll live. I watch as Lucy walks right up to Embry.

Well, fuck.

"You knew about this?" she asks him calmly.

I walk over toward them but stay a foot away to give them some space. Annabelle stands up and starts to walk to her sister but Collin tugs her back down, shaking his head.

"You remember how it was like for you, give her space," he tells Anna. My head whips around so fast at his word's I'm surprised I didn't dislocate it.

Oh, fuck! He didn't.

I want to grill Collin but Embry and Lucy take away my attention.

"Yes," Embry replies to her question.

"How could you?" she whispers, tears falling down her face for a second time that night.

I want to reach out and comfort her but I know she doesn't want me. She picked him.

"I wanted to tell you, Loo," Embry explains, reaching his hands out. Lucy recoils back making Embry flinch. My hearts starts to beat a little faster.

"This has nothing to with you not telling me!" she screams at him. "How could you sit there and date me for months knowing how much pain your own fucking 'pack brother' was in?!" She quotes Old Quil's use of the word.

My mind reels. She's not upset at me? She's…she feels bad?

Embry's eyes widen and he puts up his hands in surrender. "Lucy, I-I—"

Lucy cuts him off. "No, you don't get excuses. I thought everyone was pushing so hard for Paul to date me because his friend's wanted me to cause he liked me, not because he's my fucking soul mate! I've read the legends about imprinting before. You _knew_ how much pain he was in. How…how could you do that to him on purpose?" Lucy stops shouting and more tears fall. Embry looks like he got punched in the face and tries to comfort her. "Don't touch me!" she spits out harshly. She turns toward me, looking at me with sad, angry blue eyes. Like a perfect storm. "I'm so sorry, Paul. I…I was so awful to you," she cries out. "If I knew you imprinted on me I wouldn't have caused you so much pain. God, to see me with him all the time and she feeling that much for me, I'm horrible."

I step forward and grasp the top of her arms. "Luce, you didn't know. You are not horrible, you're human."

Embry steps between us then, pushing my hands from her. I growl menacingly at him but he pleads to Lucy. "Loo Loo, please let me explain." His use of her nickname makes me want to barf and punch him all at once.

Pain is in her eyes but she says no to him. Lucy takes a look behind me. I glance behind to see Anna walking toward us, Collin at her heels.

"Lucy, it's okay," Anna tells her, grabbing her hand.

Lucy looks completely surprised for the first time tonight. "You knew?" she asks.

Annabelle looks down, guilty. "Collin showed me."

I blanch at her words and hear Leah's gasp behind us. Collin just shrugs, no expression.

"You betrayed me." Lucy rips her hand from Annabelle's and Annabelle looks hurt, tears forming in her eyes.

"I couldn't tell you," Anna explains.

Lucy laughs harshly. "I'm your sister! Your best friend, for Christ sake. You could have told me, but you didn't because of him?" She nods at Collin. Lucy turns to me, angrily wiping her tears. "Please, please just get me out of here," she says in a broken voice.

I feel immense joy at her words but the look on her face breaks my heart in two. I only nod and take her hand in mine. When we retreat I can hear Annabelle crying and the sounds of Embry's phasing in the air. Even Leah's soft whisper hits my sensitive ears.

"I can't believe I thought it was possible to fight it."

A/N: There it is folks! May or may not what you were expecting but I really do hope you like it. Please review, it means so much to me :)


	28. I'm Here

A/N: Okay, so I know last chapter was a doozy! We finally got it all out in the open so no more secrets for Paul. I had everything planned up til that last chapter so now I'm kinda at a standstill but I hope this is ok. Enjoy my lovelies! I hope I got to thank everyone personally for their reviews as well :)

**Ch. 27-I'm Here**

**Leah POV**

Lucy's display affected me greatly. I thought she would take the wolf thing a lot harder but instead she focused on imprinting. I knew it was a long shot. I knew she could break it off with Embry but I honestly believed she'd pick him. For once I wished that someone fought. She did fight for a while, but it wasn't enough. If it couldn't happen for _Paul's_ imprint I had severe doubts it could happen at all. It was silly…silly to think I could break an imprint.

**Lucy POV**

"You're my imprint."

The words swirl around in my head over and over again. Those soul crushing words that I never thought were real were being said now to me. When Old Quil and Billy spoke the legends tonight I was planning on it being a serious affair, but not this serious. The legends were a big deal around here; most of the residents in La Push didn't even have the privilege of hearing the detailed versions. I knew of the legends from extensive research and a little bit of schooling down here. Hearing them personally was a very different experience. Surreal images filled my mind from vampires to wolves. I didn't understand the importance of my hearing the stories until I started looking around at everyone around me. Everything Old Quil was saying made a final register in my mind and finally I had pieced it together.

Everything I ever believed in was thrown away and rebuilt upon this new revelation. They were all spirit warriors. It made sense in the moment considering their odd behaviors as well as Sam's authority for being so young. What made the connection for me was actually Paul's face, it was so scared and nervous that I knew it was all true. I was a very sensible person, I love science and reason and everything that was set in stone. I wanted to be a Lawyer because the basic laws weren't changing anytime soon and I liked order. This was not order but yet…I believed Paul when he told me they were true. I was pissed off frankly for him not telling me sooner. I could be trusted and I had the right to know I was living in a world with vampire killers and my own boyfriend was a werewolf. Then those words came into play.

"You're my imprint."

Then the pain of my actions set in. How could I be so absolutely horrendous? I may love order and facts but I was a hardcore romantic at heart. I love love and fairytales. Sure, I never believed them to be true as I've told Paul many times but it always made my heart race when the girl got her dream guy. Knowing now that soul mates are a reality was like being told Santa Clause is actually real. Every girlish fantasy I've ever had was now being given a reality. Then came the crashing reality that I was Paul's soul mate and not Embry's. That was hard to swallow but even more, it made me enraged. I thought I was bad for my treatment toward Paul but Embry knew. Yes, he said we shouldn't but God I thought he was just scared his friend's would give him crap. I must look like the biggest bitch in the world. I never wanted to intentionally hurt Paul. He's my best friend. My…soul mate.

After my initial shock was over and my screaming at Embry was done I thought nothing else could possibly bring me down anymore. I was dead wrong because in a world of wolves nothing is ever easy. To find out my sister…my true soul sister lied and betrayed me…well that hurt the most. In this whole crazy wolf world I needed her more than anyone. She was my person and now she chose Collin over me. It was like the knife twisted in my back even more and put me down like a damn dog.

I shake my head violently, moaning, "No," softly to myself. Paul looks over wearily at my tense position and shaky hands. We're in his borrowed car driving to his home per my instructions. He doesn't try to talk to me and I'm grateful because if I talk I know the tears will come flowing again and I just want to forget this horrible mess. I've lost my home, boyfriend, and worst of all, my sister in only 5 minutes.

Paul reaches over from the steering wheel and pulls me into his side. I curl into him and try to stifle my tears by hiding my face into the crook of his neck. Heavy sobs wreck my body but I refuse to whimper. Paul grips me tighter and drives faster until we're at his place. He lifts me effortlessly into his arms and walks toward the door. Once inside he climbs the stairs and opens a door to what I assume is his room. I've never been upstairs before so I don't know.

When he lays me down on the bed he tucks me in like a child and whispers, "I'll be right in the other room."

I don't even realize I'm gripping his shirt until his hands gently untangle them. "Please, no," I whimper pathetically. "I don't want to be alone."

Paul looks almost broken and instantly crawls in beside me. He turns onto his side and rolls me over so his arm encases my stomach. Somehow his firm grip is comforting, like he's applying pressure to my gaping wound. Except it isn't a wound just a badly broken heart. Paul lulls gently in my head, a mindless tune I don't think he even realizes what it is. It is so comforting though and I can't help but close my eyes and focus on his humming.

"I'm here, Luce. I'm here."

**Paul POV**

After Lucy was sleeping soundly I crept quietly out of bed and made my way downstairs. I left my house and made my way toward the forest, listening intently to the sounds inside my house as I left. After I was sure Lucy wasn't awake I stripped my clothes, bundled them up, tied my cord around my leg, and phased. I could hear the shock coming from Jared at my phase; he thought I would be with Lucy through the night. I wanted to go back to the house but I had some other business to take care of.

I kept my nose to the ground, searching out a scent, and finally found a distinct trail leading toward the beach. The bonfire from earlier in the night was slowly going out and no one but two figures were left on the beach. Salty tears hit my nose and I followed the scent until I was mere feet from Annabelle and Collin. Collin noticed my appearance almost immediately and tensed up, prepared for me.

Annabelle looked up when I was a couple feet away. She glanced up toward Collin who had his arm protectively wrapped around her shoulders. "Is that Paul?" she asks quietly. Collin nods grimly without a word.

I let a low warning growl escape my lips, signaling that we need to talk.

"He wants me to phase," Collin tells Anna. She looks concerned but steps back from him, turning to leave.

Annabelle stops suddenly, glancing back at me. "Tell her I'm sorry, please," she begs.

Thinking of Lucy's pain breaks my heart all over again and I want to tell Anna no, I shouldn't even look at her but I nod my head instead. She turns back around and walks up to the gravel toward Embry's house. I spot Seth in wolf form following her from behind and am grateful.

Collin looks over at me annoyed and walks into the forest. I follow behind him slowly, letting him change and phase. When he arrives out of the woodwork I know it's only a matter of time before my true intentions become known.

I take my shot and Collin's surprise is made known when my canines chomp at his flank. He barely has time to yelp before I'm attacking him again this time my aim goes for his throat. Collin is prepared this time and dodges so I barely get a piece of fur between my teeth.

_What the fuck is wrong with you?!_ He mentally shouts at me, his words vibrating in my skull from our close proximity and his howl is deafening.

_YOU are my problem!_ I snap at him once more but he throws himself away from the impact. _You have been nothing but a fucking brat for years since you joined this pack. I looked out for you, I cared for you, I gave you the benefit of the doubt when no one else would! This is how you repay me? I'm you're fucking brother!_

Collin's jaws snap at me and he throws himself on top of me. I tumble us over so I'm on top of him and snap viciously at his neck but he pushes his paws into me, throwing me off balance.

_You're my fucking brother?! Bullshit, Paul. You felt bad for me cause I'm such a mother fucking charity case right?_

Collin tackles me again and we go rolling through the forest, knocking many small trees over in the process. Finally our commotion has caught the Alpha's attention. Sam's internal monologue comes inside our heads and Collin takes my distraction as a means to get his teeth around my leg. A pained howl comes out of my snout and I limp slightly before shaking it off and barreling toward him, catching his abdomen in my mouth and gripping my teeth hard until I've pinched skin and feel blood pool in my mouth.

_What the hell, Sam? You're just going to let them kill each other?_ Jared questions him, seeing our battle inside Collin and mine's heads.

_Collin needs to be put in his place and Paul is the only person who can do it. Let them be,_ Sam commands our pack.

By now our whole pack has gathered to watch our fight from the sidelines. Even some of Jake's pack is here watching. I can hear Brady's whines knowing Collin, a lesser dominant wolf, will not win this fight.

Collin whimpers low in his throat but he's too proud to submit to me yet. I shake my head more, digging my teeth firmly into Collin. The metallic taste of his blood comes gushing out like a river. I drag my paws down onto Collin's head and hind, forcing him to submit until finally he lies still, panting heavily.

When I'm satisfied I withdraw my fangs and spit the blood from my mouth but I can feel it caked on my muzzle. I start to feel guilt creep in from my assault on him but then Lucy's pain filled pace fills my mind once more.

_That's what this is about?_ Collin questions silently, wheezing from loss of blood.

_You had no right to tell Annabelle about us. You and you're stupidity broke my imprint's heart. You know what happens when a wolf hurts another wolf's imprint, Col_, I tell him, huffing down beside him, licking his wound.

_Most importantly you put our whole pack in danger_, Sam, ever the Alpha, adds. _Did you imprint or not, Collin?_

Collin stays silent at Sam's question, his thoughts blocked.

_Come on, Col, just tell them,_ Brady pleads with his friend.

Instead of answering Collin lifts himself up, limping, and trots off further into the forest.

**Annabelle POV**

This is not how my life should be right now. I should be happy and carefree and enjoying every moment and yet here I am crying for everything I'm worth because I chose wrong. I chose a boy over my own sister, practically my mother. How had I ever managed to hurt my Lucy like that? She deserved better than to know my dirty secret like that. I should have told her. I should have told Collin to go to hell but instead I allowed him to draw me in with his stupid charm.

How could anyone ever fall for someone like him? Then again I was pretty dumb when it came to emotions. I wasn't use to them at all and usually tried to avoid them and then this silent idiot came into my life and wreaked havoc on it. No one said love was easy. It was a game and I got played. I should have never played with the fire. I should have stayed away from the beast but like a true infatuated child I played with it. I got bit. Collin…stupid idiotic werewolf. Why did I have to fall in love with him? Him of all people. It could have been perfect happy Seth or pervy but kind hearted Brady. Anyone but Collin Littlesea.

I turned my back on my family and the worst part?

I wasn't even his precious imprint.

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Ha bet you weren't really expecting that hmm? Had to be done though. I am officially writing a companion piece. Most of it will be Collin's POV I think, I don't know yet. It will be up soon though so if you want to follow it I recommend either following this story for updates or follow me as an author :)

Please review…they kinda make my life. Been having a rough time so it helps me know someone likes my stuff and I really do appreciate it everyone.


	29. Throwing Shoes

A/N: I understand people won't always like what I write, I don't try to please everyone but I do take every single review in account. I listen to you. You asked me for a Annabelle POV I did it, I did Embry, Leah, Lucy and Paul when this story centers on Lucy and Paul. I like giving you what you want. I love it. It hurts sometimes when people say they hate Lucy because Lucy was my very first character I invented. I love her because she's a lot like how I was when I was younger. I'm trying to develop her as realistically as possible so if you don't like her tell me what you want to see and I'll try my best. As for a review concerning a Collin POV I can't do that because I have a Collin story up already, so please look for Belle & Wolf.

In regards to a flame I received for the last chapter; that was absolutely childish. You can tell me you don't like my story, that's fine. You have your own opinion but when you go to immature lengths then I draw the line. When you sign up for this site you agree to keep your reviews to a certain standard, cussing and saying hate a thousand times is disrespectful to not only me but this site. Your review, if you're reading this, was not only childish it was completely incorrect. Have you read my story? PAUL IS NOT GAY. I don't know how anyone received that impression by the way.

Now that I'm done with this extremely long rant I hope the rest of you who appreciate this story will like this chapter. I write for you but most importantly as a writer I write for myself. I don't threaten chapters for reviews or make you wait months until I get a certain amount cause that's wrong. I love reviews because I love hearing your thoughts and opinions. Even if you ever just want to talk, come message me! I don't mind, guys. Now, enjoy please.

**Ch. 28-Throwing Shoes**

**Lucy POV**

The next morning I woke up curled exactly how I was last night in Paul's embrace. I smile slightly as his quiet snores fill my ears. I reluctantly move his arm away from around my stomach and crawl out of bed. I rub at my sleep crusted eyes and look around the small space. There isn't much to signify anyone actually lives here but some clothes strewn on the floor and a book on a small wooden dresser. I cautiously walk over to examine the book, careful not to wake Paul. My hands hesitantly touch the cover of what appears to be a photo album. I flip over to the first page and finger the plastic pages. Four pictures grace each and every page and I flip through it quickly, unfamiliar with the people in the book until about halfway.

Paul, Jared, and Sam's smiling faces are glaring up at me. All of them are only in jean cut offs. Jared is in the middle with Paul and Sam at his side, his arms slung over each man. Paul has his usual cocky grin in place while Jared plasters on a wide smile. It's obvious Sam is rolling his eyes with their upward position but even he has a smile small on his face. I gently tug the photo out of its sheath and flip it over. The date is from almost 3 years ago. I put it back in the book and continue flipping through the album. Most of the pictures are of the pack now but Collin, Brady, and all the younger wolves are nowhere to be seen. I realize that this must have been the original pack back when all of them first started phasing. Almost all the pictures feature Paul with a permanent scowl on his face, arms crossed over his broad chest. I try to contain my laugh from his sour expressions but a giggle escapes my lips. I hear shuffling behind me and don't register that Paul is already next to me in an instance. I can feel his breath tickle my ear and he puts his hand over mine, flipping the page.

"See that?" he asks, his voice husky from sleep. I glance over where he's placed his finger. It's a picture of us playing twister when I was under him.

"Who took this?" I don't remember seeing anyone with a camera.

"Emily slipped a picture in with her camera phone. She's always doing stuff like that around us. That's where most of these pictures come from," he explains, tracing my face in the picture. "I knew that day that I had to have you."

I take a deep shuddering breath and move sideways, away from Paul. "Where's the bathroom?" I ask quietly.

Paul nods to the connecting door and I walk quickly to it, shutting the door behind me. I lean back against the door, taking time to collect myself. All I can think of is last night no matter how hard I try and push it away. I walk over to the sink and rinse my face with water. I cup my hands under the water and drink some. I brace both hands on the sink and look at my pale complexion in the mirror. Despite all my troubles last night I didn't stir once or have any bad dreams. It was complete and utter darkness until I woke up.

A shrill ring sounds through the air making me jump slightly. I grimace when I realize it's my phone. I pull it out and check the ID to make sure it isn't Embry or Annabelle. Surprisingly it's my mother and I push answer.

"Mom?"

A rush of air is heard on the other end and too late I realize my mistake. "Lucy, please don't hang up."

Painful tingles run through my body at Annabelle's voice and I wince. "What do you want?" I spit out, anger coursing through my veins.

"To talk," she replies, sniffling. I refuse to let her crying deter my anger.

"What is there to say Anna?" I sigh, sitting on the cold tile floor.

"A lot, Luce. Embry is worried about you, he wants to make things right."

Embry? Is that seriously all she has to say?

"Tell Embry I'm not mad at him anymore. Just you."

I hear her sharp intake of breath and close my eyes, feeling tears pool.

"You can be mad at me, I deserve it, but please come home. I need you."

My heart tightens a little at her words. I can't go back there now after everything that's happened.

"I'm not coming back. I'll figure out somewhere else to live but I think it's best that we just get some space from each other for a while," I tell her, wiping at my eyes with the back of my hand.

"It feels like you're breaking up with me," she teases.

I sigh again and choose my words very carefully. "I can't trust you right now. It hurts to even talk to you right now."

"I understand."

I draw my knees up to my chest and put my head down on them. "I'll pick up my stuff later."

"Wait—Luce you're seriously not coming back?" her voice breaks as she cries out.

"Goodbye, Anna," I breathe out, hanging up the phone and ignoring her please.

I throw my phone down, frustrated and hurt. I cry then for all it's worth; for Anna's betrayal, Embry's deceit, and Collin…being Collin. The door creaks open and Paul pokes his head in, noticing my state. He instantly picks me up and cradles me like a baby. I can't even refuse because the only thing making me feel better right now is him. My imprint.

It's been a couple weeks since my fight with Embry and Annabelle. Both have followed my wishes to not talk to me when I see them at pack meetings or school. Paul agreed to let me live with him until I can find something more permanent but I know he wants me to live there. I've decided to remain friends with him because the thought of ruining our friendship has me shaky and scared. He's told me the details of imprinting and I know he would like more but I need a friend right now more than anything and he's agreed.

Paul's relationship with Collin and Jacob's pack is bad to say the least. Paul told me they fought in the forest and since then Collin hasn't spoken to anyone but Seth and Brady. There have been rumors that he's planning to jump ship and join Jacob and I wish it were true. Collin is the reason why everything is so fucked up. He's basically stolen my sister from me and having her lie to me. I know Paul is hurting because Collin is one of his closest pack brothers but apparently if another wolf hurts another wolf's imprint in any way then punishment is necessary.

It's been actually really great living with Paul. His sister stays over on the weekends and some days and she's like a replacement sister. She's nothing like Annabelle at all considering her love of all things pink, girly, and named Beiber. She's a little ball of energy and it honestly confuses me that she's related to Paul. They are absolute opposites in every way possible except for their tempers. Lizzie can definitely throw some wicked tempers but Paul can more than handle them. I never had to deal with that because Annabelle never got mad. With Lizzie…well she likes to throw shoes. I was once caught in the crossfire of her and Paul arguing over whether she should be allowed to date and got knocked in the head with Paul's huge boot. That started another fight on how Paul is overprotective and Lizzie is immature. I learn to go upstairs now when the fights escalate. For some reason though they always make up no matter the argument. Lizzie never leaves the house without kissing Paul goodbye and saying I love you. It always makes me think of my own fight with Annabelle. I don't like to dwell for too long on that topic. I miss her…but I haven't gotten over it.

I'm happy for Paul's distractions in my life. Today is the first day of spring break and I couldn't be happier to finally get a break from school. It's not that school is hard but the stares I get from Jacob's pack make going almost unbearable. Collin glares at me every chance he gets while Seth and Brady can barely even look at me. Gym class is even more awkward now that I don't have anyone but Mark to talk to. We've actually gotten pretty close lately because he's taken "Team Paul" as the packs are calling it now. Apparently there have been some major fights happening over the fight between Annabelle and I. Paul tells me that Jacob, Seth, and Quil are completely staying out of it but Brady, Collin, and Embry are "Team Collin." I don't understand why Embry is picking sides but we haven't talked since that night. Paul is worried I don't have anyone at school since the people on "Team Paul" are Jared, Paul, and Sam plus their imprints. I told him I'm fine, Mark has my back, but as soon as Macy walks by it's all over for him. I've made it my mission to get Macy and Mark together but there's only so much I can in one class period. Good thing it was gym and we didn't really do much anyway.

"Okay, so what are you going to do?" I ask Mark again, pumping him up.

We're outside pretending to be stretching for a game of touch football.

Mark bites his lip, contemplating his answer. "Um…ask her out?"

I roll my eyes at his answer. So typical. "No! You're going to sweep her off her feet!"

"I don't know about this, Lucy. She doesn't seem interested." Mark reaches up to nervously scratch his head.

"She won't be with that loser attitude," I scold him, stretching my legs. I notice Embry looking over and our eyes connect for a second before he looks back at Jacob and Quil. Jacob looks over at me, pity clear on his face with a mixture of anger.

Oh, that's right. Forgot to mention Leah won't even talk to him anymore. Ever since that night apparently Leah and Jake got into a huge argument that she refuses to tell me about. Leah is firmly on my side, refusing to be named on "Team Paul."

"Here she comes," Mark whispers, pointing over at the gym entrance. Macy comes out in her sneakers and gym clothes looking like a regular girl instead of a Barbie that she usually dons.

I wave at Macy, trying to get her attention, and smile when she comes walking over to us.

"Hey guys," she says, sitting down beside us.

"Hey, Macy!" Mark says enthusiastically.

I whisper quietly enough for only Mark to hear, "Calm down, boy."

Mark rolls his eyes at me for the dog joke.

"Hey, Mark," Macy greets with a laugh.

There is an awkward silence for a minute. I "accidently" kick Mark in the shin, pointing my head to Macy. Mark shakes his head no. I kick him again. Another shake.

"So, Macy," I start saying. "Mark and I were just talking about how you two should—"

"Go for ice cream!" he shouts over me frantically.

I try to contain my smile but fail and watch Macy blush.

"Sure, Mark," she says, getting up. "We can meet after school." With that Macy smiles at both of us and walks away to where Coach has called us for the game to start.

"See! You totally did it!" I squeal.

Mark sits there, dazed. I shake his shoulders and he finally snaps out of it and hugs me.

"Thank you so much, Luce."

I smile cunningly at him and wave my hand. "No problem, but…" I look over at the pack getting ready to play football. "I need a favor."


	30. Prank Wars

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys I got bronchitis and have been out of sorts for a few weeks now. I guess last chapter was meh cause I got one review and no reviews for Belle & Wolf. Kind of have no motivation for both stories right now I don't know. I don't know where I'm going with this right now I have a lot of it planned but that's toward the end. So ideas would be helpful please. I'm trying to make it more light and stuff but of course there has to be drama.

**Ch. 29-Prank Wars**

**Lucy POV**

After readying our plan, Mark and I waited on the sidelines while Coach picked team captains. He decided on Embry and another girl from our class named Teresa. I watched wearily from the corner of my eye as Embry instantly chose Jake then Quil, Seth, Collin, Annabelle, Brady, and a few other people from our class. Just as the groups were slowly dwindling I was worried Embry might pick Mark but thankfully Teresa got to him and it was down to just me and a smaller boy. Embry looked at me, staring me down, and I was trying to stare anywhere but at him. He opened his mouth to finally seal my fate.

"We'll take the boy."

The little boy sighed in relief and scurried over toward the Pack's team. I stood there, eyes cast downward, waiting for the utter embarrassment to end. Being picked last has never happened to me and I've always dreaded if it ever would. Now here I was reliving a childhood fear all because of those pups. Picking people for teams was never really about who is the best at the game it was always about popularity. To everyone here I'm the outcast and boy did I feel like it.

I went to my team's side and stood next to Mark and Macy both of whom smiled. I nudged Mark with my elbow and he nodded. The plan was set. I needed to talk to one of them and I didn't care who it was. This fight was going on for too long over something that should have been settled. The pack didn't need to get involved in family business. This was Annabelle and mine's problem not the vamp pack as Jared called them. Jake wouldn't even let Sam's pups back into the house they had in the woods so everyone was suffering. If I could I wanted to get to the Alpha.

"Okay teams, go to your sides and wait for my whistle," Coach said.

We all walked to opposite sides and I look over at Embry as he gathers his team in a circle. Our team captain does the same and I hardly even glance at her as Mark relays to me what Embry is planning on doing. I don't know anything about football but Mark tells me that Embry plans on throwing Jake the ball so he can run down the field to get a touchdown. We plan so I am prepared to run ahead of Jake while Mark tries to slow him down so I can get to the end of the field before him and talk to him.

The shrill whistle from our Coach blows loudly and we break the huddle and prepare to line up against the other team. I glance at Mark and he nods inconspicuously at me. When Seth yells "Hike!" I run as fast as I can down the field not paying attention to anything but the end goal. I glance behind me and see Jake hit Mark on the shoulder and watch him go down hard on the ground. Macy runs over to him to help him up but Mark is watching me as Jake runs down the field toward me preparing to knock me down as well.

I pick up speed and get to the end of the field with Jake hot on my heels. I wheel around quickly watching Jake run toward me, he looks confused but then amused. He thinks I want to take his flag from him. Yea, right. He's a freaking supernatural wolf like I have a chance in hell against him. I just need his attention. Paul is always telling me to be careful of mumbling around the wolves because they can hear way better than anyone else.

"Jacob, we need to talk," I mumble under my breath.

Jacob hears this and quirks an eyebrow, slowing down. He's only 50 yards away now so I need to act fast.

"This fighting between packs has to stop. This is family business. Stay out of it," I tell him, pacing over the goal line so the other students don't think anything is odd.

Jake glares at me now picking up speed and closing the distance. I jog over the line and decide to meet him halfway.

"You know this fighting is stupid. The guy's don't need to be in this mess and you and Leah shouldn't fight either."

Jacob's face softens at Leah's name but he shakes it off and glares at me again. "You ruined a lot of lives including mine and I don't take kindly to traitors," he spits out, feet away from me now.

"Traitor?!" I say, astonished.

"You turned your back on my pack. Seth, Quil, Brady, and most importantly Embry," he replies. He walks to me now and just stares down at me.

"Have you ever been betrayed Jacob?" I ask him, hands on my hips. "I know you have. No one told you anything before you phased and that pissed you off. I bet it hurt to know your Dad could have told you everything and he chose not to. Annabelle betrayed my trust for a boy. Maybe you should put yourself in someone else's shoes."

Jacob's face hardens again.

"All that is your business sure but you affected my pack. Embry is a mess even though he refuses to say anything and your sister is way worse. She's pack now and we protect pack. Maybe you're the one who needs to put yourself in her shoes."

His words struck a chord but I refused to back down. This was damage control for the packs and it wasn't going as planned.

Then I decided to say screw it.

I glanced at Jacob's flag at his waist and he followed my eyes. Before I knew it I pounced on him reaching for the flag but Jacob is a lot faster and he pounces right back on me taking me down on the hard ground. I can feel my flesh tear open against the dirt and I reach out and grab whatever I can to steady myself. I can hear feet running toward us but I can barely move because all of Jacob's weight presses onto me, crushing me like an ant.

"Lucy! Are you ok?" Marks concerned voice hits my ears and he rips Jacob away from me and helps me up.

I grimace as I stand and the air stings the back of my legs. I glance down at my hands and I know that no matter how awful my plan went I managed to do the impossible. I smirk as I grip Jacob's flag in my hand and notice the looks of astonishment both on his face and all the pack's. I walk past Jacob and his gang of misfit wolves and throw his flag in face.

**Paul POV**

The weeks leading up to Lucy and Annabelle's fight have probably been the best weeks of my life. Lizzie absolutely adores Lucy and they never fight though I cannot say the same for me and Lizzie. It's hard having a little sister who's just so…girly. Things with Sam's pack have been a little tough to say the least. Collin hasn't showed up to patrols at all and Sam can't place Alpha orders unless we're in wolf form but Collin hasn't phased either. I try not to think about him because I feel just as betrayed as Lucy does. Thankfully, I still have Jared and Sam on my side and Mark looks after my girl. I'd have to get that little punk some food or something to thank him.

"UGH!" a loud female scream echoes through my living room and the door slams shut with a bang. What I expect to be Lizzie coming over to complain about life once again I actually smell the distinct scent of she-wolf. No way that's Leah.

I walk from the kitchen where I was snacking on Lucy's amazing peanut butter cookies to see Sasha, the youngest wolf and our second she-wolf, stomping over to my couch and plopping down.

"Sash?" I ask hesitantly. Sasha, while a huge blessing to our pack, is the most dramatic member of the pack and usually only talks to Leah. She's never just shown up at my house in the past year she's been pack.

"It's not fair, Paul!" she whines, throwing herself down on the couch cushions, hiding her face from view.

I sit on the arm of the couch, wincing when it groans loudly at my weight. "What's wrong, pup?" I question, flicking her on the leg.

"Stupid Jacob still won't let any of us back in the house. It's ridiculous, Paul! We're all pack and this stupid fight between everyone is harshing my mellow!"

I can't help laughing at Sasha because she's just so much like Lizzie but a wolf. Sasha lifts her head up to look at me, actual tears in her eyes. My heart softens at the sight of her crying and I feel bad that I'm partly to blame for the alienation of our pack.

"Can't you ask Jake to let us back in the house?" she pleads.

"Um, he's not really talking to me, Sash. Why didn't you ask Leah?"

Sasha flops back down on the couch and screams in the cushions. "She won't do it! She says she would rather watch Emily and Sam do it than go talk to him."

"No way! She said that?" Jared asks from the front door.

I roll my eyes at him and shake my head.

"Jake's whole pack is acting like dicks. Even Brady is avoiding Kim and she is literally crying over it!" Jared tells us, lifting Sasha up from the couch and placing her on his lap. "What's wrong little bitch."

"Ha ha, asshole," she mumbles, hitting him in the ribs and moving over to other end of the couch.

"I say we give them all a little taste of their own medicine," Jared proclaims, grinning. "Show the runts how the Alpha pack runs things."

Sasha snorts and crosses her arms. "Alpha pack?"

"Ch-yea!" He rolls his eyes. "We're better in every way. I've got the best eyesight, Paul is the strongest, Sam is the Alpha, and Mark is the fastest.

"What about me?" Sasha asks.

"I guess you kinda have a good nose." He shrugs.

Sasha glares at him because we all know she's the best tracker in the pack.

"What do you think we should do?" I ask him, trying to stop an imminent fight.

"Prank wars," he replies.

"Fuck yes!" Sasha yells, punching Jared in the arm.

I smile, thinking it over. "Pranks wars it is."


End file.
